kancolletrpgclubfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
不思議の国の艦娘@4-1904
今回予告 ふしぎなふしぎな夢物語 飛び出してきた一羽の兎 きれいな海を超えた先 行き着く先はどこでしょう？ 艦これRPG　「不思議の国の艦娘」 卓情報 GM：提督@309 艦娘レベル：Lv1 PC人数：4人 Warspite@4-1905 Ташкент@4-1908 響＠4-1913 神風@4-1915 リミット：特殊(10手番) シナリオエディット：特殊(実装済13種) 海域マップ使用 GMからのお知らせ 今セッションは「不思議の国のアリス」のマイナーネタを含みます。 必要な方は不思議の国の艦娘用語集をご参照ください。 準備フェイズ 21:59：GM@309：はーい 21:59：GM@309：それでは「不思議の国の艦娘」セッション始めさせていただきます 21:59：GM@309：よろしくお願いしまーす 21:59：Ташкент@4-1908：よろしくお願いするね！ 21:59：響＠4-1913：よろしくね 22:00：神風@4-1915：よろしくねっ！ 22:00：Warspite@4-1905：よろしくお願いいたしますね 22:00：GM@309：ボクカワウソの圧がすごい 22:00：GM@309：まずプリプレイ 22:00：GM@309：鎮守府名から行こうか 22:01：Warspite@4-1905：旗艦は後回し？（振る順番的な意味で 22:01：GM@309：あー 22:01：Ташкент@4-1908：それもいいけど、旗艦を決めたほうがスマートかもしれないね 22:01：GM@309：そっち先だな 22:01：神風@4-1915：それもそうね 22:01：Warspite@4-1905：意義がなければやりますよ 22:01：Warspite@4-1905：Batteleshipですからね 22:01：Ташкент@4-1908：異議はないよ 22:01：響＠4-1913：大丈夫だよ 22:02：Warspite@4-1905：では並び替えなしでそのまま鎮守府名でよろしいかしら？ 22:02：GM@309：じゃあ旗艦ウォースパイトさん 22:02：GM@309：そうね 22:03：GM@309：ウォスパさんに鎮守府名表振ってもらってそこから右に行こう 22:03：神風@4-1915：いいわよ 22:03：Ташкент@4-1908：了解したよ 22:03：Warspite@4-1905：chinju What is our Chinju-fu name? KanColle :鎮守府名決定表(116,5) → 「地名表(chimei)」+「水棲表(suisei)」+「組織表(soshiki)」 22:04：Ташкент@4-1908：チッ　　…おっと、地名だね 22:04：Ташкент@4-1908：chimei KanColle :地名表(232,3) → 神戸/コウベ 22:04：Ташкент@4-1908：神戸だって 22:04：神風@4-1915：suisei KanColle :水棲表(343,4) → オニカマス/バラクーダ 22:04：神風@4-1915：おにか…ばらく…　漢字で書くとどんなお魚かしら？ 22:04：響＠4-1913：soshiki KanColle :組織表(141,4) → 要港部 22:05：Ташкент@4-1908：馬駱駝　こうだね！ 22:05：Warspite@4-1905：雷撃機にバラクーダっているみたいですね 22:05：GM@309：カマスの最大種らしい 22:06：Warspite@4-1905：振り直しはなしでいいでしょう 22:06：GM@309：鬼梭子魚　これかな？ 22:06：神風@4-1915：ふーん？　まあいいんじゃない！ 22:06：響＠4-1913：神戸鬼梭子魚（馬駱駝）要塞港になるのかな？ 22:07：響＠4-1913：私は旗艦の命令に従うよ 22:07：Warspite@4-1905：ではサクッと艦隊名を今度は逆順でしょうか？ 22:07：GM@309：鬼叺　とも書く 22:07：Warspite@4-1905：顕現で馬駱駝の方で 22:07：Ташкент@4-1908：同志ひびっきー、kantai　ででるよ 22:07：GM@309：じゃあ神戸馬駱駝要塞港 22:07：GM@309：だね 22:07：Ташкент@4-1908：えっ、あたしの冗談採用されるのか… 22:08：響＠4-1913：kantai Спасибо KanColle :艦隊名決定表(106,4) → 「修飾表(shushoku)」+「植物表(shokubutsu)」+「チーム表(team)」 22:08：神風@4-1915：shushoku KanColle :修飾表(242,4) → 怒れる 22:08：神風@4-1915：おこったぞー！ 22:08：Ташкент@4-1908：shokubutsu KanColle :植物表(262,6) → 鬼灯/ホオヅキ 22:08：Ташкент@4-1908：鬼灯だよー！ 22:09：Warspite@4-1905：team Angry orga? KanColle :チーム決定表(242,4) → 部隊 22:09：Ташкент@4-1908：怒れる鬼灯部隊！ 22:09：GM@309：怒れる鬼灯部隊 22:09：神風@4-1915：鬼灯部隊は激怒した 22:09：響＠4-1913：怒れる鬼灯部隊 22:09：GM@309：ひびっきー振り直し一回どうぞ 22:09：Ташкент@4-1908：必ずかの邪智暴虐たるエラー猫を滅ばさねばならんと決意した 22:09：Warspite@4-1905：かの邪知暴君の深海棲艦を生かしてはおけぬと 22:10：響＠4-1913：何処か振り直したい所はあるかな？ 22:10：Ташкент@4-1908：植物かな？ 22:10：響＠4-1913：植物、鬼灯を変更で良いかな？ 22:11：GM@309：振った後選んでいいよ 22:11：響＠4-1913：それじゃあ、振るよ？（じゃらじゃら 22:12：Ташкент@4-1908：行くのだー 22:12：響＠4-1913：shokubutsu Урааааа！ KanColle :植物表(666,6) → 百合/ユリ 22:13：Ташкент@4-1908：パーフェクトだ、同志響 22:13：Warspite@4-1905：怒りの百合 22:13：響＠4-1913：怒れる百合部隊だよ 22:13：Warspite@4-1905：錨の百合　艦隊っぽく（待て） 22:13：GM@309：百合とほおづき 22:13：響＠4-1913：私は旗艦の命令に従うよ（投げやり 22:13：神風@4-1915：作品に男が出ると激怒する部隊 22:14：Ташкент@4-1908：質の悪い… 22:14：GM@309：百合警察だ！ 22:14：Warspite@4-1905：女の子しかいないはずのアニメなのに…なんだ男か　 22:14：Warspite@4-1905：こうですか？ 22:14：響＠4-1913：艦娘の中に１人・・・男性が居る！ 22:14：神風@4-1915：ざわ・・・ 22:14：Ташкент@4-1908：何…‥だと…‥！？ 22:14：GM@309：なんだと… 22:14：Warspite@4-1905：ひびっきーが勘違いした初月君出せばよかったですか？男装の麗人 22:15：響＠4-1913：初月はおとｋ・・・あれ？ 22:15：Ташкент@4-1908：せっかく6ゾロが出たことだし。験担ぎとしても百合を冠していいんじゃないかな？ 22:15：Warspite@4-1905：flagshipとしては賛成です 22:15：響＠4-1913：無駄スペは嫌だけど百合は百合で嫌な人が居たら言ってくれて良いんだよ？ 22:16：神風@4-1915：いいんじゃない？何に怒ってるのか知らないけど 22:16：響＠4-1913：私は旗艦の命令に従うよ（テノヒラクルー 22:16：Ташкент@4-1908：百合過激派なんだよ 22:16：Warspite@4-1905：もしかしたらホモ好きが百合展開を見て激怒したのかもしれない 22:16：Warspite@4-1905：ホモというかゲイ 22:16：GM@309：では怒れる百合部隊！ 22:17：Ташкент@4-1908：ぱちぱちぱちー 22:17：GM@309：自己紹介はOPでやって貰うので— 22:18：GM@309：ビルド関連の報告はここでしてもらおうか 22:18：Warspite@4-1905：はい 22:18：GM@309：ウォスパさんから 22:18：Warspite@4-1905：レギュレーションは抜錨verを採用 22:18：Warspite@4-1905：幸運を反転させ名誉点確保　 22:18：Warspite@4-1905：それを用いて外国暮らしを索敵に移動 22:19：Warspite@4-1905：外国暮らし？祖国で暮らしたことがなぜ外国暮らしに？むしろ日本暮らしこそ外国暮らしでは？　こんな感じです 22:19：Warspite@4-1905：以上 22:19：GM@309：はーい 22:20：GM@309：ではタシュケントくん 22:20：Ташкент@4-1908：サクッと行っちゃおう、あたしは優秀な子なんだよ 22:20：Ташкент@4-1908：「戦術」アビリティを【嚮導艦】《恋愛》に変更したよ 22:20：Ташкент@4-1908：以上だよ 22:20：GM@309：では神風ちゃん 22:21：神風@4-1915：抜錨のほうの処理ね 前借り　名誉点+1 →アビリティを【士気高揚】に変更 【小口径主砲】を破壊　名誉点+1 →【魚雷】を取得 ○幸運を弱点化　名誉点+1 →　x古風を取得 名誉点 -1 22:21：神風@4-1915：行動力を消費して達成値を上げる固有【伊達に長く・・・】を、【士気高揚】で補う予定なの 22:22：神風@4-1915：どうなるかしら、まあやってみましょう？ 22:22：神風@4-1915：以上！ 22:22：GM@309：なんだかんだアレ便利だよね… 22:22：GM@309：では響くん 22:22：響＠4-1913：護衛艦（けなげ）が釘付け（いじわる）になったよ 22:23：響＠4-1913：あとは前セッションで○けなげ、×魚雷、×いじわるを獲得してるよ 22:23：GM@309：響くんだけ継続PCだったね 22:23：響＠4-1913：敵感を一生懸命引き付けてみせるよ。大丈夫さ、不死鳥の名は伊達じゃない・・・。 22:24：響＠4-1913：以上 22:24：GM@309：はーい 22:24：響＠4-1913：だね 22:24：GM@309：では始めていきましょう 22:24：GM@309：改めて　よろしくお願いしまーす オープニング OP1　「着任」 22:25：GM@309：ある日の夕方。 22:26：GM@309：神戸馬駱駝要塞港のため、君たちは執務室の前に集合しています。 22:27：GM@309：着任のため　だな 22:27：GM@309：抜けた 22:29：提督：「どうぞー　入ってくれ」 22:29：Ташкент@4-1908：「hmm…っと」　 22:29：GM@309：と部屋の中から声がするね 22:30：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥」　他3人のようすをうかがう 22:31：神風@4-1915：「いかないの？　先に入っちゃっていいのかしら？」　一応旗艦のあとかなとか 22:31：Warspite@4-1905：「Hello」　失礼しますという時はハローで入るらしい 22:31：Ташкент@4-1908：「んー、あたしたちも行こう」 22:32：響＠4-1913：「あっ、あぁ、そうだね・・・」Warspiteの方を気にしながら入って行く 22:32：神風@4-1915：「そうね、失礼します！」 22:32：響＠4-1913：「司令官、失礼するよ」 22:32：Ташкент@4-1908：「失礼するよ」 22:33：提督：「よく来てくれたな。俺がこの神戸馬駱駝要塞港の提督だ」 22:33：Ташкент@4-1908：Tヘッド？ 22:34：提督：見ての通りだヨ 　　　※GM注　Tヘッドです。 22:34：Warspite@4-1905：なるほど 22:34：Ташкент@4-1908：「シュモクザメみたいだ…」 22:35：響＠4-1913：「えっ・・・？」 22:35：提督：「はっはっは。よく言われる」 22:35：神風@4-1915：「（ちょっと、失礼じゃない）」　「ええと、神風型一番艦、神風です　よろしくおねがいします　提督！」 22:35：Warspite@4-1905：「JapanのAdmiralは不思議な方なのね」　と言いつつ 22:36：Warspite@4-1905：「我が名はQueen Elizabeth Class　Battleship　二番艦、Warspiteです。Admiral.よろしくお願いしますね。」 22:36：Ташкент@4-1908：「ああすまない、つい口走ってしまった」 22:36：響＠4-1913：「・・・暁型二番艦、響だよ。よろしくね」 22:37：Ташкент@4-1908：「ごめんね、あたしはタシュケント。一応駆逐艦。よろしくね」 22:37：提督：「うんうん、よろしく」 22:37：神風@4-1915：「（会ってびっくりしたけど海外の人が多いわ…うまくやっていけるかしら…）」 22:38：提督：「秘書艦も紹介したいんだけど…あいにく今は遠征に行ってるんだ」 22:39：Warspite@4-1905：「秘書官？」　少し勘違いしておこう 22:39：神風@4-1915：「ふーん　またあとで紹介してください」 22:40：提督：「あぁ。明日には戻るはずだ」 22:40：Ташкент@4-1908：「明日、か。楽しみにしておくよ」 22:40：響＠4-1913：「それじゃあ、明日を楽しみにしてるよ」 22:40：提督：「もうこんな時間だしな。今日のところはゆっくり休んで、明日から頑張ってもらおうかな」 22:41：神風@4-1915：「わかりました　改めて、よろしくおねがいします！」 22:41：Warspite@4-1905：「Thank you very much indeed。　お気遣い、感謝いたしますね」 22:43：響＠4-1913：「ありがとう、司令官。それじゃあお言葉に甘えさせて貰おうかな」 22:44：Ташкент@4-1908：「それじゃ。どうしたらいいかな。お部屋があるのかな？」 22:45：提督：「あぁ。寮があるよ。君たち四人で一部屋になる」 22:46：提督：と、鍵を渡そうね 22:46：Ташкент@4-1908：「ありがとう。はい、Warspite」　渡しておく 22:46：Ташкент@4-1908：ついでに提督から場所も聞いておこうね 22:46：Warspite@4-1905：「I received a key　受け取ったわ」　 22:46：響＠4-1913：「四、四人一部屋かい・・・？ず、随分な大部屋だね」チラチラッと三人の方を見つつ 22:47：Ташкент@4-1908：「入ってみてのお楽しみだね…ふふっ」　響を見ながら 22:48：Warspite@4-1905：「Night Tea Timeも楽しみね」 22:48：響＠4-1913：「えっ、あっ、いや、その・・・そ、そうだね・・・」帽子で顔を隠しながら 22:48：Warspite@4-1905：揃うからね 22:48：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふふ…」 22:48：神風@4-1915：「ないとてぃ…　（なに、何か催し物なの！？）」 22:49：Warspite@4-1905：「英国人たるもの紅茶は欠かせませんから」 22:49：神風@4-1915：「ああ、お紅茶を飲むの？　いいわね！」 22:50：響＠4-1913：「(四人一部屋・・・この前は仕切って貰って何とかなったけれど・・・誰かと一緒と言うのは未だに慣れないな・・・)」 22:50：Ташкент@4-1908：「お茶会？神風…ちゃんも紅茶を嗜むんだね」 22:51：神風@4-1915：「たまにはね、　緑茶のほうがもちろん多いけど…」 22:51：Ташкент@4-1908：「ああ、立ち話もどうだろ？部屋に行ってみようよ」　響の手をすかさずとっていく 22:52：響＠4-1913：「えっ、あ、あぁ・・・」戸惑いながら引っ張られる 22:52：神風@4-1915：「そうね、いきましょう　では失礼します、提督」 22:52：提督：「ああ」 22:52：Warspite@4-1905：「失礼するわね　see you later」 22:52：Ташкент@4-1908：「また後で来るねっ！」 22:52：響＠4-1913：「提督、それじゃあね」 22:53：GM@309：という所でいいかな 22:53：神風@4-1915：だねー 22:53：GM@309：シーンが変わるよ OP2　「不思議な世界」 22:54：ナレーション：さて、寮の自室で眠りについたはずのあなた達ですが 22:54：ナレーション：妙に明るい日差しで目を覚まします 22:55：Warspite@4-1905：不自然なくらい？ 22:55：神風@4-1915：「…んっ　なんか眩しいような」 22:55：ナレーション：身体の下には布団はなく、土の感触がします 22:56：ナレーション：太陽光ですね 22:56：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふぁあ～…朝か」 22:56：Warspite@4-1905：大きな星が点いたり消えたりしている… 22:56：響＠4-1913：「うぅ・・・眩しい・・・な、何だい・・・？まだ、朝じゃないだろ・・・？」ごしごしと目をこすり 22:56：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥‥」　流石に固まる 22:57：ナレーション：目を覚ましてみると、そこは鎮守府の寮の自室などではなく 22:57：神風@4-1915：「…私こんなに寝相悪かったかしら」 22:57：Warspite@4-1905：「What?私、Bedにいたはずだけど」　変な感覚 22:57：ナレーション：南国の孤島のような風景が広がっていました 22:57：響＠4-1913：「・・・？何だ、夢か・・・」 22:57：神風@4-1915：「あれ、私任務中に寝ちゃってた？」 22:57：Warspite@4-1905：「mm?Where are we?」　周りにメンバーがいることには気づいた 22:58：響＠4-1913：「誰か私の頬を引っ張ってくれないかな？それで目が覚めるはずさ」 22:58：Ташкент@4-1908：「あいわかった」　ぐにーっ 22:58：神風@4-1915：「ちょっと、のびちゃうじゃない」 22:58：響＠4-1913：「いひゃい・・・」 22:58：Ташкент@4-1908：ぐにーん 22:59：Ташкент@4-1908：「もちもち…はっ」 22:59：Warspite@4-1905：んんー 22:59：響＠4-1913：「も、もういい、もういいよ・・・」 22:59：神風@4-1915：「…これはあれね、神隠しってやつね！」 22:59：Warspite@4-1905：何か気づくものない？偽装なかったはずなのに艤装あったりとか 22:59：Ташкент@4-1908：「つい…」　 22:59：Ташкент@4-1908：「神隠だって！？」 22:59：神風@4-1915：「欧米では”はいえーす”というらしいわ」 22:59：ナレーション：艤装はその辺りに転がってますね 23:00：響＠4-1913：「どうやら夢じゃないみたいだね・・・」引っ張られた頬を擦り 23:00：Warspite@4-1905：「あれは…My weapon？」　例の玉座型艤装を発見　明らかに一番豪華だよね！ｗ 23:00：Ташкент@4-1908：「そうなんだ。神風は博識だね」　一晩話すうちに神風呼びになった 23:00：神風@4-1915：「伊達に歳は…　どうでもいいわ」 23:01：Ташкент@4-1908：「けれど、”はいえーす”だとするとどうしようか？」 23:01：響＠4-1913：「何とか帰るしかないだろうね・・・」 23:01：Ташкент@4-1908：「神さまにお願いすれば帰してもらえるのかな？」 23:01：神風@4-1915：「あてもないけれど…」　電探も転がってるかな 23:01：Warspite@4-1905：「Other Armor, weaponもあるわね」　寝たはずなのに艤装があるっておかしいぞ 23:01：ナレーション：そんなこんな話し合っているあなた達の元に近寄ってくる影がありました 23:02：？？？：「あなた達、そこで何をしているの…？」 23:02：Ташкент@4-1908：（響を盾にする 23:02：Warspite@4-1905：何奴？ 23:03：響＠4-1913：「・・・」ビクッと戸惑いつつ 23:03：ナレーション：艦娘っぽいウサギです。 23:03：Ташкент@4-1908：艦娘っぽいうさぎ… 23:03：ナレーション：ウサギっぽい艦娘かもしれません。 23:04：響＠4-1913：「何って言われても困るな・・・。私達は寝て起きてここに来たばかりなんだ。」 23:04：Warspite@4-1905：なるほど　これはあれですね　私は知ってるぞ　英国人だから！（謎） 23:04：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥こすぷれ？」　響の後ろから 23:04：神風@4-1915：「えーと、はいえーすされてしまって困っているの　あなたは？」 23:04：Warspite@4-1905：「この話どこかで…」　 23:05：響＠4-1913：「・・・えーと、何だい？要するに・・・」 23:05：響＠4-1913：「私達はこすぷれをさせられる為にはいえーすされたのかい・・・？」 23:05：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥‥！」 23:05：三月兎：「私は三月兎。この島住んでいるの」 　　　　※キャラ：バニーの格好をした弥生 23:05：三月兎：「ハイエース…？」 23:05：Ташкент@4-1908：「流石は同志ゔぇー…じゃなかった響。それに違いないよ」 23:06：響＠4-1913：「三月兎か・・・響だよ、よろしくね」 23:06：神風@4-1915：「（こすぷれ…　知らない用語が出てきたわ…）」 23:06：Warspite@4-1905：「Alice in Wonderland？おとぎ話の」 23:07：神風@4-1915：「三月兎さん、変わった名前ね　私は神風、よろしくね」 23:07：三月兎：「えぇ、よろしく」 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：「なるほど。Tea Timeですね」 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：「我が名はWarspite」 23:08：Ташкент@4-1908：「三月兎ちゃん。よろしくね」　後ろから出てきて 23:09：神風@4-1915：「ええと、ここはどのあたりなのかしら　神戸の場所ってわかる？」 23:09：三月兎：「ここはルイス海域。神戸…は知らない」 23:09：三月兎：「神戸って所から来たの？」 23:10：Ташкент@4-1908：「るいす？聞いたことのない…外国かな？」 23:10：響＠4-1913：「ルイス・・・海域・・・？」 23:10：Warspite@4-1905：「My hypothesisが正しいなら…ここは私たちの知る世界とは違う」 23:10：Warspite@4-1905：（仮説） 23:10：Ташкент@4-1908：「知っているのかいウォースパイト」 23:10：神風@4-1915：「ますます神隠しじゃない」　横文字に疲れてきた 23:11：Warspite@4-1905：「そしてあなたはきっとTea Timeのお誘いに来た？如何でしょうか」 23:12：神風@4-1915：「そうね、私たち神戸に帰りたいのだけれど…　せめて日本…　うーん太平洋でもアジアでもなんでもいいわ」 23:12：三月兎：「うーん…」 23:13：響＠4-1913：「ひとまず・・・これは付けておいた方が良いのかな？よいしょっ・・・と」艤装を拾って装着 23:13：三月兎：「女王様ならなにか知ってるかもしれない」 23:13：Ташкент@4-1908：「そうは見えないけど海域らしいし、あるものは付けておいたほうが良いか」　いい加減装備しよう 23:13：Warspite@4-1905：←女王様（待て） 23:14：神風@4-1915：「女王様…　簡単にはお会いできないわよね」 23:14：響＠4-1913：「違う世界なら何があるか分からないしね。自衛手段はあって損はないだろうさ」 23:14：三月兎：「お城にさえ行ければ会えると思うけど」 23:15：Ташкент@4-1908：「お城」 23:15：三月兎：「お城の周りは流れが激しいから、まっすぐには行けないの」 23:15：Warspite@4-1905：「Queenとの謁見。望むところだといわせてもらいましょう」 23:15：Ташкент@4-1908：（熊本城を想像する） 23:15：神風@4-1915：「会っていきなりだけど、案内してもらったりできないかしら？」 23:16：三月兎：「良いよ。暇だし」 23:16：神風@4-1915：「ありがとう！」 23:17：響＠4-1913：「助かるよ、こっちは右も左も分からない状態だからね」 23:17：三月兎：「と言っても、お城の行き方までは知らないけど…」 23:17：三月兎：「とりあえず海岸に出るならこっち」 23:17：神風@4-1915：「途中まででも助かるわ、いきましょう」 23:18：響＠4-1913：「少なくともここに居るよりはマシなはずだよ、Спасибо.」 23:18：Ташкент@4-1908：「なんとかなりそうかな？」 23:18：Ташкент@4-1908：「Спасибоと。親切な人…人かな？でよかったね」 23:19：Ташкент@4-1908：「行こう、ウォースパイト」 23:19：響＠4-1913：「そうだね、いきなり襲って来る相手じゃなくて良かったよ」 23:19：響＠4-1913：「艤装がないと私達も非力なものだしね」 23:20：GM@309：さて、OPはもうちょっと続くんですが 23:20：神風@4-1915：ほほう 23:20：GM@309：ここで感情とりましょう 23:21：Ташкент@4-1908：ET KanColle : 感情表(1) → かわいい（プラス）／むかつく（マイナス） 23:21：Ташкент@4-1908：同志響に「かわいい」で！！！！！！！！！！ 23:21：響＠4-1913：et KanColle : 感情表(6) → だいすき（プラス）／だいっきらい（マイナス） 23:21：GM@309：☆三月兎は同行キャラクターとなります 23:22：神風@4-1915：ET そうか感情表振ってから誰にするか決める手が KanColle : 感情表(3) → たのしい（プラス）／こわい（マイナス） 23:22：響＠4-1913：・・・ 23:22：GM@309：初めて見たなそのパターン… 23:22：Warspite@4-1905：さてどうするか 23:22：Ташкент@4-1908：バニーちゃんがついてきてくれるんだって 23:22：響＠4-1913：やったね！ 23:23：響＠4-1913：神風のを見てから決めようかな・・・ 23:23：Warspite@4-1905：et KanColle : 感情表(2) → すごい（プラス）／ざんねん（マイナス） 23:23：神風@4-1915：スパ様に撮りに行こう　横文字こわい 23:23：Ташкент@4-1908：言えない、何が出ても響に取りに行ったなんて 23:24：三月兎：choice23:24：Warspite@4-1905：すごいすごい… 23:24：三月兎：choice[ウォス,タシュ,神風,響 KanColle : (CHOICEウォス,タシュ,神風,響) → 神風 23:24：Warspite@4-1905：兎さん、まるで小説の登場人物みたいですごいですね？ 23:25：響＠4-1913：折角なのでタシュケントに好意で 23:25：Ташкент@4-1908：やよ…うさぎっちも取るんだ 23:25：三月兎：et KanColle : 感情表(1) → かわいい（プラス）／むかつく（マイナス） 23:25：三月兎：神風にかわいいでとります 23:26：神風@4-1915：わーい 23:26：Ташкент@4-1908：cawaii 23:26：GM@309：頼むと投げてくれるよ 23:27：神風@4-1915：こうかな＞感情表 23:28：Ташкент@4-1908：こちらはOK 23:28：GM@309：おｋかな？ 23:29：神風@4-1915：はーい 23:29：響＠4-1913：三月兎←神風1janakute三月兎←ウォースパイト1 23:29：響＠4-1913：ですかね？ 23:30：神風@4-1915：ああまちがえた 23:30：神風@4-1915：こうですね　ありがとう 23:31：響＠4-1913：いえいえ～、確認しました。ありがとうございます～ 23:32：GM@309：では続き。 OP3　「ルイスの掟」 23:32：ナレーション：海岸まで出てきた君たちの元に 23:33：ナレーション：大型の水上飛行艇にまたがった女の子が 23:33：ナレーション：どんぶらこっこ　どんぶらこっこ　と流れてきました。 23:34：Ташкент@4-1908：うん…‥うん？ 23:34：神風@4-1915：「あら、誰かいるみたい」 23:34：Warspite@4-1905：うん？ 23:34：Ташкент@4-1908：「ほんとだ。あれ、流されてきてないかな？」 23:34：？？？：「おや、なにか居るかも！」 23:35：？？？：「やあやあ皆さんこんにちはかも」 23:35：Ташкент@4-1908：「こんにちは。」 23:35：Ташкент@4-1908：一体何津洲なんだ 23:36：響＠4-1913：「こ、こんにちわ？」 23:36：神風@4-1915：「こんにちは！　私は神風、あなたは？」 23:36：Warspite@4-1905：「Hello。あなたは？」 23:36：？？？：「私はチェシャ津洲。この辺は私のナワバリかも」 　　　　※キャラ：ネコミミの生えた秋津洲 23:37：Ташкент@4-1908：「ちぇ…てしゃつしま？」 23:37：Ташкент@4-1908：「噛んだ」 23:37：響＠4-1913：「ふぅん、ナワバリなんてあるんだね・・・」 23:37：Ташкент@4-1908：見た目は普通の秋津洲？ 23:38：神風@4-1915：「てさ…　ハイカラなお名前なのね…」 23:38：ナレーション：猫耳生えてます 23:38：響＠4-1913：「ちぇしゃちゅしまだよ。Ташкент」 23:38：ナレーション：猫なので。 23:38：ナレーション：艦娘かも。 23:38：Warspite@4-1905：「cat？」 23:38：Ташкент@4-1908：「ちぇしゃちゅしま？」 23:38：チェシャ津洲：「にゃー」 23:38：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥」　撫でてみる 23:38：チェシャ津洲：「にゃー」 23:39：Ташкент@4-1908：身長同じくらいだと思うのでなかなかすごい絵面になるけれど… 23:39：Warspite@4-1905：「よろしくお願いしますね。子猫さん」　撫でよう 23:39：チェシャ津洲：じーっとあなた達を見回して 23:39：響＠4-1913：「・・・」そっと忍び寄り 23:39：響＠4-1913：「わっ！」パァンと猫騙し 23:40：チェシャ津洲：「ぎゃー！脅かすのはやめるかも！」 23:40：神風@4-1915：なぜｗ 23:40：Ташкент@4-1908：「ひゃぁっ！？」　一緒に驚く 23:40：神風@4-1915：「ちょっと、いたずらはやめなさいよ…」 23:40：チェシャ津洲：「それより、あなた達が欲しいのはこれかも？」 23:40：響＠4-1913：「・・・いや、猫なのか艦娘なのか気になってね・・・」 23:40：チェシャ津洲：と、一枚の海図を取り出す 23:41：響＠4-1913：「悪気は無かったんだよ。悪かったね」撫でつつ 23:41：Ташкент@4-1908：「うー、寿命が縮まるよ同志響ぃ…」 23:41：Warspite@4-1905：「これは」 23:41：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふぅ、それは海図？」 23:41：響＠4-1913：「油断大敵だよ、何があるか分からないからね」 23:41：チェシャ津洲：「チェシャ津洲お手製の海図かも」 23:42：神風@4-1915：「すごい！　ねえ、もしよかったら見せてもらってもいい？」 23:42：Warspite@4-1905：「sea cart 海図ね。　pretyなデザインね」 23:42：チェシャ津洲：「えー、どうしよっかなー」 23:42：Warspite@4-1905：（出した後ろ側が 23:42：Ташкент@4-1908：「うーん、駄目？」 23:43：響＠4-1913：「・・・も、もしかして驚かしたのを根に持ってるのかな？」 23:43：チェシャ津洲：「別にそういうわけじゃないけどー」 23:43：神風@4-1915：「無理にとはいえないけれど、困っているの」 23:44：チェシャ津洲：「…この海域の新人さんに掟を教えてやるかも」 23:44：チェシャ津洲：「ルイス海域の掟！要求は力づく！」 23:44：Ташкент@4-1908：「！　穏やかではないね」 23:44：Warspite@4-1905：「Of course。」　 23:44：ナレーション：そういうと、チェシャ津洲の背後に数隻の深海棲艦が現れました。 23:45：Warspite@4-1905：「つまりこういうことね？」戦艦級の主砲 23:45：響＠4-1913：「なるほどね」ジャコンと弾を装填して主砲を向ける 23:45：神風@4-1915：「ええ！？」 23:45：Ташкент@4-1908：「深海棲艦！？」 23:45：チェシャ津洲：「物分りが良すぎて怖いくらいかも！」 23:46：響＠4-1913：「言ったはずだよ、油断大敵だって」 23:46：神風@4-1915：「仕方ないわね、そういうことなら受けて立つわ！」 23:46：Ташкент@4-1908：「順応早いなー！それじゃああたしも！」 23:47：チェシャ津洲：「さーかかってくるかも！」 23:47：Warspite@4-1905：「Old ladyの古傷があればこそ」 23:47：Ташкент@4-1908：砲雷撃戦よーい！ 23:47：神風@4-1915：ガシャン　ガシャ 23:47：響＠4-1913：「文字通りド肝を抜いてあげるさ・・・！」 23:48：Ташкент@4-1908：「ちょっと怖いな同志響」 23:48：響＠4-1913：「別に・・・あんな猫の事は何とも思ってなかったからね・・・」 23:49：Warspite@4-1905：さぁ、何発目に死ぬかな？ 23:49：Ташкент@4-1908：結構強いなｗ 23:49：響＠4-1913：「猫騙しを仕掛けたら猫騙しに合うなんてね・・・」 23:49：チェシャ津洲：「猫甘く見るんじゃねーかも！」 23:50：Ташкент@4-1908：「結構負けず嫌いだね同志響…」 23:50：響＠4-1913：「猫を鴨にしてあげるさ・・・！」 23:50：響＠4-1913：「不死鳥の名は、伊達じゃない・・・」 23:51：神風@4-1915：「ずいぶん盛り上がってるわね…　まあいいけど」 23:52：Warspite@4-1905：「CAクラス。相手に不足なしです」 23:52：三月兎：「頑張ってね…」(戦闘不参加) 23:52：神風@4-1915：「危ないから流れ弾に気をつけててね」 23:53：Ташкент@4-1908：「島の影の方にでも、退避しておいて」 23:53：三月兎：「えぇ、わかった」 23:53：響＠4-1913：「何かあったら大声で叫ぶんだよ」 23:54：Warspite@4-1905：「Fleet war…艦隊戦は任せてもらうわ」 23:55：GM@309：といったところで 23:55：GM@309：今日はここまでかな！ 23:55：響＠4-1913：お疲れ様ですよ 23:56：Ташкент@4-1908：はーい 23:56：GM@309：お疲れ様でしたー 23:56：Ташкент@4-1908：お疲れ様！ 23:56：神風@4-1915：おつかれさま！ 23:57：Warspite@4-1905：お疲れさまでした 21:17：GM@309：はーい 21:17：GM@309：それでは再開してまいりましょう 21:17：Ташкент@4-1908：よろしくお願いするよ！ 21:17：GM@309：よろしくお願いしまーす 21:18：響＠4-1913：よろしくね 21:18：Warspite@4-1905：よろしく 21:18：チェシャ津洲：前回のあらすじ！ 21:18：チェシャ津洲：ケンカかも！ 21:18：神風@4-1915：よろしくかも…じゃなくてねっ！ 21:18：Ташкент@4-1908：仁義なき戦いだよ 21:18：GM@309：というわけでOP艦隊戦から OP艦隊戦 21:18：Warspite@4-1905：殴り殺せばいいんですね！　Japanのcomicで読みました！ 21:18：響＠4-1913：かもにしてやるかも！ 21:19：Ташкент@4-1908：艦隊の殺意が高いんだが！ 21:19：響＠4-1913：猫騙しをしに行った返礼がこれだよ！ 21:19：GM@309：敵は旗艦チェシャ津洲、以下雷チ、駆イ*2 21:20：GM@309：戦場は同航戦 21:20：Ташкент@4-1908：勝利条件は通常勝利かな？ 21:20：GM@309：せやね 21:21：Ташкент@4-1908：ではプロットだね 21:21：GM@309：開始時アビリティは？ 21:21：GM@309：無いならプロット 21:21：Ташкент@4-1908：使わない 21:21：神風@4-1915：行動MAX 21:21：Warspite@4-1905：ない 21:21：Ташкент@4-1908：そうだよ空色の駆逐艦こういうアビリティだったよ！ 21:21：GM@309：同士、使うかね？ 21:21：Ташкент@4-1908：使わないよ同志 21:22：GM@309：了解 21:22：GM@309：ではプロット 21:22：Warspite@4-1905：プロット方法は？ 21:22：GM@309：ダイスシンボルでも使ってみる？ 21:23：GM@309：GMはシークレットでやるけど 21:23：神風@4-1915：んでは 21:23：Ташкент@4-1908：同志提督のやりやすい方法で良いんだよ 21:24：GM@309：じゃあとりあえずPLはダイスシンボルでやってみようか 21:24：Ташкент@4-1908：りょーかいした 21:24：響＠4-1913：分かったよ 21:24：GM@309：出目隠すにチェックいれてね 21:24：Ташкент@4-1908：いやこれ駄目な気がする同志！ 21:25：響＠4-1913：へ？ 21:25：Ташкент@4-1908：1人だけ見ることができないよ！ 21:25：響＠4-1913：偵察なら秘話なりカード使うなりすれば良いんじゃないかな・・・？ 21:25：GM@309：シークレットダイス 21:25：Ташкент@4-1908：それなら最初からカードを使えば良いんだ 21:26：神風@4-1915：厳密にやると結構面倒なので 21:26：GM@309：偵察通ったら秘話投げて(はぁと) 21:26：Ташкент@4-1908：はぁい 21:27：GM@309：では偵察 21:27：神風@4-1915：秘話で処理しちゃうのに収束した印象 21:27：神風@4-1915：こっちからだったかな 21:27：GM@309：そうね 21:27：響＠4-1913：二人きりの会話なんて緊張するね 21:27：Ташкент@4-1908：そうだね同志響 21:27：神風@4-1915：…あら、私だけ？ 21:28：Ташкент@4-1908：残念ながらそういうことに… 21:28：神風@4-1915：「そ、それじゃあいくわねっ！」　何故か緊張気味に 21:29：神風@4-1915：ちなみにちぇちゃちゃ猫はエリート…列攻撃ではない？ 21:29：Ташкент@4-1908：「電探か、素晴らしいな！頑張れ！」 21:29：GM@309：旗艦でアビリティも持ってるけどエリ補正はないよ 21:29：チェシャ津洲：範囲攻撃は無いかも！ 21:30：Warspite@4-1905：ネルソンタッチする秋津洲はいなかったんや 21:30：神風@4-1915：素直にちぇしゃちゅちゅっちゅでいいか 21:30：神風@4-1915：では弱点のアクシデントから 21:31：響＠4-1913：ちゅちゅっちゅ 21:31：神風@4-1915：ACT チェシャに電探で索敵 アクシデント KanColle : アクシデント表(5) → いててて。損傷が一つ発生する。もしも艦隊戦中なら、自分と同じ航行序列にいる味方艦にも損傷が一つ発生する。 21:31：Warspite@4-1905：へげぇ 21:31：神風@4-1915：ボンッ「わっ！」 21:31：響＠4-1913：「！？」 21:31：Ташкент@4-1908：「！？　…神風？」 21:32：響＠4-1913：ビクッと肩が上がる 21:32：響＠4-1913：「だ、大丈夫かい？」 21:32：Warspite@4-1905：「！？」 21:32：Ташкент@4-1908：おばあちゃん無理してハイテク家電使うから 21:32：神風@4-1915：「うぅ…　アンテナがあっちに倒れてるから目標はあの方角ね」 21:32：響＠4-1913：叩けば良いってものじゃないんだよ、おばあちゃん 裏RP 21:52：神風@4-1915：「説明書どおりに使ってるのにどうして爆発するのかしら…えいっえいっ」　ガスッガスッ 21:52：Ташкент@4-1908：「大丈夫なの、その電探」 21:52：Ташкент@4-1908：「神風？神風？？」 21:54：Ташкент@4-1908：「あたしもあまり詳しくないけどそれだめなやつだと思うよ！」 21:55：神風@4-1915：「やっぱり向いてないのかしら…」 21:56：響＠4-1913：「神風、説明書見せて貰っても良いかな？」 21:57：Ташкент@4-1908：「おおっ？詳しいのかな同志響っ」 21:59：神風@4-1915：「これだけど…」　どんな説明書なんだ 21:59：響＠4-1913：「いや・・・説明書通りやって上手くいかないのなら説明書に問題があるんじゃないかと思ってね」 21:59：Ташкент@4-1908：「どれ…」　説明書を読んだのよ 21:59：神風@4-1915：（達筆） 21:59：Ташкент@4-1908：誰が書いたんだ… 22:00：響＠4-1913：「・・・これは、極意の書か何かかな？」 22:00：神風@4-1915：洋モノをがんばって翻訳したんだろう… 22:00：響＠4-1913：「読む方向を間違えてたりとかは・・・」くるくると説明書を回し 22:00：Ташкент@4-1908：「漢字…？知ってる、こういうの達筆っていうんだよね」 22:00：Ташкент@4-1908：「読めない、読めないよ神風！？」 22:01：響＠4-1913：「・・・神風、少し読んでみてくれないか？」説明書を返し 22:04：神風@4-1915：「うー　すいちょーがどうとか、はんしゃはがどうとか」 22:05：Ташкент@4-1908：「すいちょー？」 22:05：響＠4-1913：「うすい帳がどう・・・？反射波動・・・？」 22:05：神風@4-1915：「あっ、ここはわかるわ　調子悪キ時ハ、呉五五六ヲツカフベシ」 22:05：神風@4-1915：「えい」　ぷしゃー 22:06：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥」　 22:06：響＠4-1913：「神風、何か出て来てるみたいだけど・・・良いのかい？」 22:07：Ташкент@4-1908：「これって防錆剤？」 22:08：Ташкент@4-1908：防錆剤だばぁ 22:08：神風@4-1915：http://www1.odn.ne.jp/~aac00450/index.html 22:08：神風@4-1915：ちょっと調べてたけどさっぱりわからないな！ 22:09：Ташкент@4-1908：でも判定に成功したってことは、直ったということだよね…？ 22:09：Ташкент@4-1908：うぃーんうぃーん 22:10：神風@4-1915：「まあ直ったからいいんじゃない？」 22:11：Ташкент@4-1908：「ほんと。錆びついちゃってただけだったのかな？」 22:12：響＠4-1913：「ひとまずこれで一安心かな・・・？」 22:12：神風@4-1915：「うん…　でも毎度、火を吹いたり猫を吹いたりするのはやめてほしいわね」 22:14：Ташкент@4-1908：「えっ、いつもこんな事になっているの！？」 22:16：神風@4-1915：「うん、これでよく壊れないわよね」 22:17：Ташкент@4-1908：「日本の機械って凄いね」 22:17：響＠4-1913：「こ、壊れてるからそうなってるんじゃないかな・・・？」 22:19：神風@4-1915：「やっぱり壊れてるの？　なら直さなきゃ　えいっ」　ガスッ 22:19：神風@4-1915：（無限ループって怖くね） 22:20：Ташкент@4-1908：「待って、落ち着いて」 22:20：Ташкент@4-1908：「叩き方が悪いと思う！」 22:21：神風@4-1915：「叩き方…！」 22:21：Ташкент@4-1908：「多分それだと表面にしか衝撃が伝わらないからさ、こう…この角度でガスっと」 22:21：響＠4-1913：「もう一度説明書を見直してみようよ」ループに入れ始める 22:21：Ташкент@4-1908：「説明書に叩き方載ってないかな？」 22:22：響＠4-1913：「もしかしたら説明書を丸めて叩くんじゃないかな？」 22:22：Ташкент@4-1908：「なるほど、それだね！流石同志。冴えている」 22:22：神風@4-1915：「なるほどね、それじゃあ…！」　ぶんぶんぶん 22:26：響＠4-1913：「・・・それじゃあ、私は電探を持・・・」 22:28：響＠4-1913：「そうだ、こういうのはどうかな？」 22:29：響＠4-1913：「叩く前にじゃんけんをしよう。負けた方が電探を持って、勝った方が説明書で叩くんだ」 22:29：響＠4-1913：「きっと叩く前の予備動作が足りなかったんだよ」 22:29：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥‥！」　驚愕 22:31：響＠4-1913：「そして瞬時に行われる行動はそれ相応の刺激を電探に与えるはず・・・！」 22:32：Ташкент@4-1908：やはり天才か… 22:32：響＠4-1913：「ただ電探を持つ側が遅れると最悪顔面を叩かれる事になるけどね・・・」 22:33：響＠4-1913：要するに叩いて被ってじゃんけんほいである 22:33：Ташкент@4-1908：電探って重そうなのだけど、遊びに耐えうるのかな… 22:34：神風@4-1915：「なるほど…瞬時の変化も見落とさない　観測員の腕が試されるということね」 22:34：響＠4-1913：「そういう事だよ」 22:34：Ташкент@4-1908：「やっぱり同志響、キミは素晴らしいね！」 22:36：響＠4-1913：「ふふっ、ふと思いついただけだよ」 21:32：Warspite@4-1905：「What's happen。何事？」　判定かな 21:33：神風@4-1915：2d6>=5 そうだよまだ判定してない KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 84,4 → 8 → 成功 21:33：GM@309：対象だれだっけ 21:33：Warspite@4-1905：猫 21:34：神風@4-1915：ちゅっちゅしま 21:34：チェシャ津洲：3番かも！ 21:34：響＠4-1913：ちゃちちゅちぇちょ 21:34：響@4-1913：「かがみ@4-1913」のダイスシンボルの値が変更されました。 21:34：神風@4-1915：ふむん 21:34：Ташкент@4-1908：てしゃつしま！ 21:34：神風@4-1915：まだ敵偵察があるんでないかな 21:35：響＠4-1913：てしゃしまつ！ 21:35：響＠4-1913：あっ、そうか 21:35：響@4-1913：「かがみ@4-1913」のダイスシンボルの値が変更されました。 21:35：GM@309：偵察は一枚か 21:35：Ташкент@4-1908：お互い様かな。そちらもどうぞ 21:35：チェシャ津洲：「ではこっちの番かも！大艇ちゃん！」 21:35：響＠4-1913：まぁ私を狙っては来ないだろう・・・うん、うん・・・（ 21:36：チェシャ津洲：choiceウォス,タシュ,神風,響 KanColle : (CHOICEウォス,タシュ,神風,響) → ウォス 21:36：Warspite@4-1905：迎撃するほどでもない　 21:36：チェシャ津洲：ウォスパさんに偵察10！ 21:36：Ташкент@4-1908：結果オーライだね 21:36：Warspite@4-1905：対空４なので勝負にはなるけど、ね 21:36：GM@309：通しなら秘話でください 21:37：Warspite@4-1905：ごめん、私が秘話嫌いなのでカード用意しました　こっそり見てね 21:37：GM@309：ん、了解やで 21:37：どどんとふ：GM@309が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 21:37：どどんとふ：GM@309がカードを開きました。 21:38：GM@309：では再プロット 21:38：Ташкент@4-1908：動かないよー 21:38：響＠4-1913：変えるよ～ 21:39：響@4-1913：「響@4-1913」のダイスシンボルの値が変更されました。 21:39：神風@4-1915：うーん 21:40：GM@309：ままええか　GMプロットおわり 21:40：神風@4-1915：「神風@4-1915」のダイスシンボルの値が変更されました。 21:40：神風@4-1915：おっけー 21:41：GM@309：全員出たかな？ 21:41：神風@4-1915：点呼！ 21:41：GM@309：おーぷん！ 21:41：GM@309：あ、その手があったか 21:41：響＠4-1913：わん！ 21:41：Ташкент@4-1908：わんわん！ 21:42：神風@4-1915：わんわんわん！ 21:42：GM@309：点呼開始！ 21:42：Warspite@4-1905：準備完了！（1/4） 21:42：神風@4-1915：準備完了！（2/4） 21:42：Ташкент@4-1908：準備完了！（3/4） 21:42：響@4-1913：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 21:44：GM@309：では改めて 21:44：GM@309：おーぷん！ 21:44：どどんとふ：「神風@4-1915」がダイスをオープンしました。出目は3(6面ダイス)です。 21:44：どどんとふ：「Ташкент@4-1908」がダイスをオープンしました。出目は2(6面ダイス)です。 21:44：どどんとふ：「響@4-1913」がダイスをオープンしました。出目は5(6面ダイス)です。 21:44：どどんとふ：「Warspite@4-1905」がダイスをオープンしました。出目は6(6面ダイス)です。 21:44：GM@309：s1d6 猫：3 チ：6 イ1：1 イ2：3 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 21:45：Ташкент@4-1908：うーん、外れちゃった 21:45：神風@4-1915：悪くはない…けど助けて！ 21:46：GM@309：では、プロット公開時 21:46：Ташкент@4-1908：強く生きて 21:46：神風@4-1915：「一人抑えるつもりだったけど…　おまけが付いてきちゃったわね」 21:46：Ташкент@4-1908：「ごめん、負担をかける」 21:46：響＠4-1913：釘付け行こうかな・・・・ 21:47：Warspite@4-1905：こっちがフリーになれば神風救援行けますね 21:47：神風@4-1915：いい手かも 21:47：響＠4-1913：うん、その方が良さそうだよね、よし行くよ 21:48：響＠4-1913：いじわる弱点一致、アクシデントから 21:48：響＠4-1913：act ころころ KanColle : アクシデント表(5) → いててて。損傷が一つ発生する。もしも艦隊戦中なら、自分と同じ航行序列にいる味方艦にも損傷が一つ発生する。 21:48：Warspite@4-1905：いてて 21:48：響＠4-1913：けふっ 21:48：Ташкент@4-1908：皆、アクシデントを躊躇なく踏み抜いていくね… 21:48：神風@4-1915：まあいつかは向き合わないといけないので… 21:48：響＠4-1913：まだ判定がある・・・いじわる一致・・・ 21:48：響＠4-1913：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 21:49：Ташкент@4-1908：ナイスだ同志！ 21:49：Warspite@4-1905：見事 21:49：響＠4-1913：じゃあ、チ級を引き寄せるよ 21:49：雷巡チ級：あれーながされるー 21:49：神風@4-1915：ざぱーん 21:49：雷巡チ級：5番です 21:50：響＠4-1913：「不味いな・・・Warspite.目の前の敵は引き付ける・・・。援護、頼めるかな？」 21:50：響＠4-1913：前に出て引き付けつつ 21:50：響＠4-1913：「・・・っ！無理し過ぎたかな・・・」途中でチ級から一発貰う 21:50：Warspite@4-1905：前に出たから損傷した的な？ 21:51：Ташкент@4-1908：あのチ級は抹殺しなければならない 21:51：雷巡チ級：えっ 21:51：響＠4-1913：「行かせやしないよ・・・Урааааа！」 21:52：GM@309：とりあえず、公開時アビはもう無いかな？ 21:52：響＠4-1913：ないです 21:52：Ташкент@4-1908：「同志っ…」 21:52：Ташкент@4-1908：なーい！ 21:52：Warspite@4-1905：「Japanの駆逐艦はとっても勇敢なのね」　謎の感動 21:53：響＠4-1913：「私の事は構わないでくれ・・・皆で、他の敵を・・・」 ラウンド1 21:53：GM@309：では航空戦！ 21:53：GM@309：なし！ 21:53：響＠4-1913：「一隻くらい何とかしてみせるさ・・・！」 21:53：Ташкент@4-1908：なし！ 21:53：GM@309：砲撃戦 21:53：GM@309：長かな 21:54：Warspite@4-1905：Japanの戦艦は瑞雲を運用できると聞いたけど私は無理よ 21:54：Warspite@4-1905：パス 21:54：GM@309：へい 21:54：GM@309：中距離 21:54：Warspite@4-1905：はい 21:54：GM@309：ウォスパ→チ 21:55：Warspite@4-1905：さてどっちを狙おうかな 21:57：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあ 21:57：チェシャ津洲：狙われるかも… 21:57：Warspite@4-1905：序列３のイ級　 21:57：GM@309：はい！ 21:58：Warspite@4-1905：38.1cm Mk.I連装砲（試製35.6cm三連装砲）　命中１　高初速１　 21:58：Warspite@4-1905：命中判定 21:59：駆逐イ級：試製砲初期装備はだめだって！ 21:59：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+1+1>=5 命中判定！ KanColle : (2D6+1+1>=5) → 63,3＋2 → 8 → 成功 21:59：GM@309：回避2　当たりだ 22:00：Warspite@4-1905：6d6 「Japanのdestroyerの皆さんに倣って Fire！」 前に出ての砲撃！ KanColle : (6D6) → 241,2,3,6,6,6 → 24 22:00：GM@309：装甲4！ 22:00：GM@309：爆散 22:00：Warspite@4-1905：粉砕！ 22:01：Ташкент@4-1908：玉砕！ 22:01：神風@4-1915：大喝采！ 22:01：チェシャ津洲：イ、イ級ー！？ 22:01：Ташкент@4-1908：「お見事！これが戦艦の実力か！」 22:02：Warspite@4-1905：「これがLoyal Navyの実力です」　シュタッloyal 22:02：響＠4-1913：「流石の火力だね・・・Хорошо. 」 22:02：チェシャ津洲：「お、おのれー」 22:02：GM@309：チ級のこうげき！ 22:02：GM@309：高射砲！ 22:03：響＠4-1913：「おや？ビビッて逃げないんだね？随分と勇敢な鴨猫だね」 22:03：GM@309：bt5 こうだっけ KanColle :指定個性⑤(22) → 2-5　《おしとやか》 22:03：Warspite@4-1905：７だからbt7かな？ 22:03：Warspite@4-1905：あ５か 22:03：チェシャ津洲：「い、一発だけなら誤射かも！」 22:03：Warspite@4-1905：じゃああってる 22:03：GM@309：おしとやか砲で響くんへ攻撃だ 22:03：響＠4-1913：けなげで6の回避が入ると4以上で成功かな？ 22:03：Ташкент@4-1908：「うーん、それ誤射って言わない気がするかも」 22:05：Warspite@4-1905：「なるほど。次はあなたがLock onされたいと」　誤射ということはそういうことだよね！ 22:05：響＠4-1913：「・・・っと、話してる場合じゃないね・・・！」 22:05：響＠4-1913：2d6>=4 回避 KanColle : (2D6>=4) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 22:06：GM@309：命中0 22:07：雷巡チ級：すんません！外しました！ 22:07：チェシャ津洲：なにやってるかも！ 22:07：Ташкент@4-1908：面白いやつだな、殺すのは最後にしてやる 22:07：Warspite@4-1905：残念だったね 22:08：響＠4-1913：「相手を引き受けた以上、簡単に倒れる訳には行かないからね・・・！」 22:08：GM@309：では短射程 22:08：GM@309：響→神風→猫→タシュ→イ 22:08：Ташкент@4-1908：「ひやひやさせてくれるね…」　胸をなでおろし 22:09：GM@309：ではひびっきー君どうぞ 22:09：響＠4-1913：「悪いね・・・それじゃあ、ここから反撃して行くよ・・・！」 22:10：響＠4-1913：小口径主砲、対象チ級、外国暮らし判定、命中+2 22:10：響＠4-1913：2d6+2>=5 砲撃 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 83,5＋2 → 10 → 成功 22:11：GM@309：チ級回避はー 22:11：GM@309：1！ 22:11：GM@309：当たり 22:11：響＠4-1913：連撃行くよ、10cm高角砲、クール判定 22:11：響＠4-1913：2d6>=5 砲撃 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 22:12：GM@309：回避修正しても当たりだな？ 22:13：響＠4-1913：よし、ダメージ出すよ。 22:13：GM@309：どうぞ！ 22:13：響＠4-1913：4d6 KanColle : (4D6) → 111,2,4,4 → 11 22:13：GM@309：装甲7！ 22:14：GM@309：小破だの 22:14：GM@309：＠４ 22:14：Ташкент@4-1908：７は微妙に硬いか 22:15：響＠4-1913：11だから・・・3？ 22:15：GM@309：3ですわね 22:16：響＠4-1913：声援は・・・うーむ・・・ 22:17：神風@4-1915：分が悪そう 22:17：Ташкент@4-1908：2/3ではあるよ 22:18：Warspite@4-1905：でもここで損傷２にできれば 22:18：響＠4-1913：轟沈が見えはする・・・のだろうか・・・？ 22:18：Warspite@4-1905：２R目に倒しやすくなるよ 22:19：響＠4-1913：同志頼んで良いかな？ 22:19：神風@4-1915：いけいけごーごー 22:19：Ташкент@4-1908：もちろんだよ同志 22:19：響＠4-1913：「これでも・・・浅いか・・・！」 22:19：Ташкент@4-1908：「よくもあたしの同志に傷をつけたね。許さないよっ！」　私怨…支援！　+1d 22:20：響＠4-1913：こっちが振って良いのかな？ 22:20：Ташкент@4-1908：うん、どうぞ 22:20：響＠4-1913：「！？Ташкент・・・！」 22:20：響＠4-1913：1d6 せいや KanColle : (1D6) → 6 22:21：GM@309：c(11+6) KanColle : 計算結果 → 17 22:21：GM@309：中破だ 22:21：神風@4-1915：おー 22:21：GM@309：持ってるなぁ 22:21：Ташкент@4-1908：よきかな！ 22:22：GM@309：終わりかな 22:22：Warspite@4-1905：見事 22:22：響＠4-1913：終わりです 22:22：GM@309：では次、神風さん 22:23：Ташкент@4-1908：同志ゴッドウィンド 22:23：響＠4-1913：「よし、これなら・・・少しは深手を与えたはず・・・！」 22:23：神風@4-1915：「いいわね、続くわっ！」 22:23：神風@4-1915：ちぇしゃしまに【魚雷】 22:24：神風@4-1915：2d6+1>=5 《元気》「雷撃、よーいっ！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 83,5＋1 → 9 → 成功 22:24：チェシャ津洲：攻撃対象にされたので 22:24：神風@4-1915：あっと、先走ってすまぬ 22:24：響＠4-1913：「頼んだよ、援護に行きたいけど・・・私はこいつの相手で精一杯なんだ・・・！」 22:24：チェシャ津洲：アビリティ【チェシャ猫のように笑う】を発動するかも！ 　　　　※オリジナルアビリティ。「形式：サブ　　攻撃対象にされたとき、行動力1D6を支払い発動。その一連の攻撃判定の間のみ、回避に+1する」 22:24：チェシャ津洲：1d6 にやり KanColle : (1D6) → 2 22:25：神風@4-1915：ぞぞぞっ 22:25：GM@309：チェシャ津洲の行動力を-2した（行動力：10->8） 22:25：チェシャ津洲：そしてー　元々の回避値は1！ 22:25：チェシャ津洲：合わせて2！ 22:25：チェシャ津洲：意味ねぇ！ 22:25：神風@4-1915：「な、なによっ　怖くないんだからっ」　だいじょうぶだった 22:25：Ташкент@4-1908：oh 22:26：GM@309：では続きをどうぞ。 22:26：神風@4-1915：【電探】で連撃…はできないのでダメージ算出 22:26：Ташкент@4-1908：実は同志響以外は連撃できないんだ 22:27：神風@4-1915：2d6 「もっと積めればいいんだけどね」 KanColle : (2D6) → 73,4 → 7 22:27：チェシャ津洲：装甲6かも！ 22:27：チェシャ津洲：小破かも 22:27：Ташкент@4-1908：硬い！ 22:27：響＠4-1913：硬い！ 22:28：神風@4-1915：通るだけまし… 22:28：Warspite@4-1905：流石に硬い 22:28：チェシャ津洲：では反撃かも！ 22:28：チェシャ津洲：【ねこのしっぽ】 22:29：チェシャ津洲：口癖で判定どうぞかも 22:30：神風@4-1915：アビリティのせるか否か　使ってみよう 22:30：神風@4-1915：アビリティ発動！ 固有【伊達に長く…】サブ 　自分が行為判定を行う時に使用。行動力を1d6消費する 　その判定に+1の修正をつけることができる 22:30：神風@4-1915：1d6 行動力消費 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 22:30：神風@4-1915：１９→１７ 22:30：チェシャ津洲：目の前に上位互換がいるかも！ 22:31：神風@4-1915：「こっちも負けないわよ…」　とがんばって壮絶な笑みを 22:31：神風@4-1915：えーと　ｘ古風から　ACTです 22:31：神風@4-1915：ACT KanColle : アクシデント表(4) → 奇妙な猫がまとわりつく。サイクルの終了時、もしくは、艦隊戦の終了時まで、自分の行う行為判定にマイナス１の修正がつく（この効果は、マイナス２まで累積する）。 22:32：Ташкент@4-1908：にゃーん 22:32：GM@309：打ち消しあったか 22:32：Warspite@4-1905：奇しくも状況にマッチしてる？ 22:32：チェシャ津洲：にゃー 22:32：神風@4-1915：2d6+1-1>=6 「猫が増えたぁ！」 KanColle : (2D6+1-1>=6) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 22:33：チェシャ津洲：ねこのしっぽが神風に向きビームを放つ 22:33：Ташкент@4-1908：！？ 22:33：神風@4-1915：「猫ガード！」 22:33：Ташкент@4-1908：なんてことを！ 22:33：響＠4-1913：「！？何だい、あの尻尾は・・・？」 22:33：チェシャ津洲：「むむむ、やりおるかも」 22:33：Ташкент@4-1908：「なんか出たよ！？」 22:34：神風@4-1915：「あれは…　…　…何？」 22:34：神風@4-1915：わたしにだって　しらないことは　ある 22:35：Warspite@4-1905：「Japanの艦娘はビームを実用化していたの？」 22:35：響＠4-1913：「気を付けないといけないね・・・もしかしたら食らうと猫にされてしまうかも知れない・・・！」 22:35：Ташкент@4-1908：でもあのビーム、強そうに見えて火力2なんだよね… 22:35：神風@4-1915：有情 22:36：Warspite@4-1905：優しい 22:36：チェシャ津洲：結局小口径砲だからね… 22:36：Ташкент@4-1908：「恐ろしいなまったく。油断できないね！」 22:36：GM@309：では同士タシュケント 22:36：Ташкент@4-1908：【小口径主砲】《外国ぐらし》でつしまを攻撃！ 22:37：Ташкент@4-1908：2d+1>=5 「潰させてもらうよ！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 21,1＋1 → 3 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 22:37：Ташкент@4-1908：ふっ！ 22:37：Warspite@4-1905：アツー 22:37：神風@4-1915：oh... 22:37：Ташкент@4-1908：ACT これだからやめられないね！ KanColle : アクシデント表(6) → ううう。やりすぎちゃった！自分の【行動力】が１Ｄ６点減少する。 22:37：GM@309：おうふ… 22:37：Ташкент@4-1908：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 22:37：Ташкент@4-1908：ふぅ 22:37：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥」　砲不発 22:37：Ташкент@4-1908：「壊れたかな？」　チョップ 22:38：響＠4-1913：「・・・Ташкент .さっき私の援護の時に全弾使ったんじゃないかな？」 22:38：Warspite@4-1905：だが何も起こらなかった？ 22:39：Ташкент@4-1908：「あっ、そうだったそうだった！冴えてるね同志！」 22:39：GM@309：ではラスト、イ級いくぞー 22:39：Ташкент@4-1908：装填しつつ…くるがよーい 22:39：Warspite@4-1905：だれｗｌ 22:39：Warspite@4-1905：誰を狙ってくるか 22:39：響＠4-1913：「は、早く装填した方が良い。敵の砲撃が来るよ・・・！」 22:40：GM@309：mht KanColle : 目標表(6) → 敵艦の中から完全にランダムに決定 22:40：GM@309：おい 22:40：神風@4-1915：表の意味をなくすアレだ 22:40：Warspite@4-1905：振りなおしてもいいんじゃよ？ 22:40：GM@309：choiceウォス,タシュ,神風,響 くらえー KanColle : (CHOICEウォス,タシュ,神風,響) → 響 22:40：GM@309：びっきー 22:40：響＠4-1913：ひえ 22:41：GM@309：bt7 KanColle :指定個性⑦(22) → 2-7　《笑顔》 22:41：駆逐イ級：笑顔です 22:41：響＠4-1913：けなげで避けるよ、目標6の回避+2 22:41：響＠4-1913：2d6+2>=6 回避ぃ！ KanColle : (2D6+2>=6) → 62,4＋2 → 8 → 成功 22:41：Ташкент@4-1908：良い…笑顔です 22:42：駆逐イ級：命中2だがー 22:42：駆逐イ級：回避成功ですね 22:42：Warspite@4-1905：だが無意味だ 22:42：駆逐イ級：くやしい…でも外しちゃう 22:42：GM@309：ではラウンド終了時 22:42：響＠4-1913：「ふふっ・・・悪いけど、仲間の装填時間くらいは凌いでみせるさ・・・！」 22:43：GM@309：なんかある？ 22:43：Ташкент@4-1908：ないよ 22:43：神風@4-1915：なにもなーし 22:43：GM@309：へい 22:43：GM@309：では第二ラウンドー ラウンド2 22:43：GM@309：ウォスパ様ー 22:44：Warspite@4-1905：同航戦だから短扱いだな 22:44：Warspite@4-1905：チ級　ye guilty 22:44：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+2>=5 命中判定！ KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 73,4＋2 → 9 → 成功 22:45：Warspite@4-1905：回避は１と聞いているので処理しちゃいましょう 22:46：Warspite@4-1905：6d6 「Open fire！」 KanColle : (6D6) → 201,2,2,4,5,6 → 20 22:46：雷巡チ級：容赦がない！ 22:47：雷巡チ級：装甲7　爆散！ 22:47：Warspite@4-1905：この程度の相手なら紅茶を飲んだまま倒すことができますね 22:47：チェシャ津洲：ぐぬぬ 22:47：Warspite@4-1905：紅茶を一滴もたらさずに敵を倒す　これが英国流 22:47：チェシャ津洲：とても英国を感じるかも 22:48：チェシャ津洲：これが英国面… 22:48：響＠4-1913：「Хорошо.頼りになる 」 22:48：Warspite@4-1905：個の玉座型艤装があれば腰を掛けたまま優雅なティータイムできるという寸法です 22:49：チェシャ津洲：これが砲火後ティータイム 22:49：GM@309：では次、響くん 22:49：Warspite@4-1905：「ずずず…」　ㇲッ（てきげきは） 22:49：響＠4-1913：猫で良いのかな・・・？ 22:49：響＠4-1913：「さて、一発目は誤射だったみたいだけど・・・」 22:49：Warspite@4-1905：良いのでは？ 22:50：響＠4-1913：「二発目はどうなんだろうね？」そう言いつつ猫に小口径主砲 22:50：響＠4-1913：外国暮らし判定、+2修正 22:50：響＠4-1913：2d6+2>=5 砲撃 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 51,4＋2 → 7 → 成功 22:51：チェシャ津洲：あ、こっち対象ならアビを発動 22:51：チェシャ津洲：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 22:51：響＠4-1913：あっ、回避が3になるのかな？ 22:51：チェシャ津洲：まぁ出目的に意味ないんだけどねぇ！ 22:51：チェシャ津洲：あ、それはないです 22:51：Ташкент@4-1908：悲しいね 22:51：Warspite@4-1905：このゲームの場合出目妨害でしかないしね 22:51：GM@309：チェシャ津洲の行動力を-1した（行動力：8->7） 22:52：Ташкент@4-1908：これはその回避中のみ適用なのかな？＞対馬のアビ 22:52：チェシャ津洲：そう捉えてもらってかまわんですたい 22:52：Warspite@4-1905：まぁ原則 22:52：響＠4-1913：つまり2と・・・とりあえず連撃の10cm高角砲、クール判定行くよ 22:52：Warspite@4-1905：同名アビリティの効果は重複しないですしね 22:52：響＠4-1913：2d6>=5 砲撃 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 22:53：チェシャ津洲：回避2なんで当たるんだよなぁ… 22:53：響＠4-1913：おっ、確か回避上げてくれていたね？（チェシャ猫の様な笑み 22:53：響＠4-1913：ダメージ行くよ 22:53：神風@4-1915：はっはっは 22:53：Ташкент@4-1908：さっきの言だとここでは１に戻っているように見えるが… 22:53：Ташкент@4-1908：まあいいね！ 22:53：Warspite@4-1905：うむ！ 22:53：響＠4-1913：4d6 KanColle : (4D6) → 235,6,6,6 → 23 22:54：Warspite@4-1905：殺意たけぇｗｗｗｗ 22:54：響＠4-1913：・・・え？ 22:54：Ташкент@4-1908：ヒエッ… 22:54：チェシャ津洲：一連の判定の間効果が続くって意図で作ったんでこれでおｋ 22:54：チェシャ津洲：ってかやべぇぇぇ 22:54：Warspite@4-1905：子猫ちゃんは爆発四散　死んだのだ 22:54：神風@4-1915：わお 22:54：チェシャ津洲：一気に3損傷入るとかｗｗ 22:55：GM@309：撃破！ 22:55：Warspite@4-1905：Japanではこういう時南無阿弥陀仏を唱えると聞きました！ 22:56：響＠4-1913：「鴨猫、全力で行くよ・・・！」 22:56：チェシャ津洲：「え、ちょ、なんかやべーオーラを感じるかも…」 22:57：響＠4-1913：「不死鳥の前に出たんだ・・・その意味を、教えてあげるさ・・・！」 22:57：Warspite@4-1905：「Japanのdestroyerの本気、素敵ですね」 22:58：チェシャ津洲：「グワーッ!」 22:58：チェシャ津洲：(ここ鴨要素) 22:58：響＠4-1913：「不死鳥の名は・・・伊達じゃないっ」 22:58：Ташкент@4-1908：「あれっ、猫さんが消えた？」　装填に夢中だった 22:58：神風@4-1915：「やるわね！」 22:59：GM@309：では、神風Chang 22:59：Warspite@4-1905：「後はあのEnemy destroyerだけですね。」 23:00：Ташкент@4-1908：「…同志響、さすがっ！（見てなかったけどね！）」 23:00：神風@4-1915：「じゃあ油断せず…」　いきゅうに【魚雷】元気 23:00：響＠4-1913：「さぁ、あと一つ・・・頼むよ、同志」 23:01：神風@4-1915：うーん　ここはケチるかなあ 23:01：神風@4-1915：海域マップだから資源きついと見た 23:01：神風@4-1915：2d6-1>=5 「一斉射撃！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 73,4-1 → 6 → 成功 23:01：GM@309：回避2　命中だね 23:02：神風@4-1915：ダメージ２ｄ 23:02：神風@4-1915：2d6 KanColle : (2D6) → 93,6 → 9 23:02：Warspite@4-1905：いいダメージ 23:02：GM@309：うむ 23:02：GM@309：装甲4　中破 23:03：神風@4-1915：こんなところでしょう 23:03：Ташкент@4-1908：「よいしょ…っと。装填完了、張り切っていこう！」 23:03：Ташкент@4-1908：働かなきゃ… 23:03：神風@4-1915：「頼んだわ！」 23:03：Ташкент@4-1908：【小口径主砲】《外国ぐらし》で残るイ級に攻撃だよ！ 23:04：Ташкент@4-1908：2d+1>=5 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 72,5＋1 → 8 → 成功 23:04：Ташкент@4-1908：ふー、ダメージ出すね 23:04：GM@309：どうぞ 23:04：Ташкент@4-1908：2d 「これで終わりだよ！」 KanColle : (2D6) → 93,6 → 9 23:04：Ташкент@4-1908：終わらなかったらどうしようかと思っていたよ！ 23:04：GM@309：本当に終わるんだもんなぁ！ 23:04：Ташкент@4-1908：無事終わったね 23:05：Warspite@4-1905：ビューティフォー 23:05：神風@4-1915：８８８ 23:05：響＠4-1913：Хорошо. 23:05：GM@309：勝利Sって所だな！ 23:05：神風@4-1915：よしよし 23:05：Warspite@4-1905：さぁ戦果をはぎ取ってやろうか　勝者らしくね 戦闘終了 23:06：GM@309：戦果 23:06：Warspite@4-1905：力こそがすべてと猫さんも言ってましたし 23:06：響＠4-1913：さぁ、鴨ってやらなきゃね 23:06：GM@309：人数4で　通常戦果4 23:06：Warspite@4-1905：一気に振ってよろし？ 23:06：GM@309：アビリティ持ちを倒したので　特殊1もあげよう 23:06：GM@309：いいよー 23:06：Ташкент@4-1908：旗艦殿頼んだ 23:07：響＠4-1913：よろしくね 23:07：Warspite@4-1905：1d6+1d6+1d6+1d6 KanColle : (1D6+1D6+1D6+1D6) → 44+33+44+11 → 12 23:07：神風@4-1915：どうぞどうぞ 23:07：Warspite@4-1905：なるほど 23:07：Warspite@4-1905：1d6+4 燃料 KanColle : (1D6+4) → 66+4 → 10 23:07：神風@4-1915：ボーキあってもなあ 23:07：Warspite@4-1905：いや 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：戦艦はALL△なので私用にすれば無駄じゃないと思うよ＞ボーキ 23:08：神風@4-1915：なるほど 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：1d6+4 鋼材 KanColle : (1D6+4) → 55+4 → 9 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+8 ボーキ KanColle : (2D6+8) → 72,5+8 → 15 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：特殊は譲ってあげよう 23:08：Ташкент@4-1908：ここは同志響のでばん 23:09：神風@4-1915：どうぞどうぞ 23:09：響＠4-1913：えっ、私かい・・・？ 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：choiceでも自分で振る,響,同志ちっこいの,Ташкент,同志おっきいの,神風,ゴッドウィンド KanColle : (CHOICEでも自分で振る,響,同志ちっこいの,Ташкент,同志おっきいの,神風,ゴッドウィンド) → でも自分で振る 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：作っちゃったので振ったら自分に返ってきた（ 23:09：響＠4-1913：はい、旗艦（ダイス差し出し 23:09：Ташкент@4-1908：神は言っている… 23:09：響＠4-1913：ここで振れと・・・ 23:10：Warspite@4-1905：spsnt そこまで言うなら仕方ないわね KanColle : 特殊戦果表(5) → 艦載機開発表を使用する(資材は消費しない) 23:10：Warspite@4-1905：あ 23:10：Warspite@4-1905：これって通常に変換できましたよね...？ 23:10：Warspite@4-1905：（忘れてた 23:10：GM@309：あぁ、そんなルールも付けてたな… 23:10：GM@309：いいよー 23:11：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあ改めて 23:11：Warspite@4-1905：snt KanColle : 戦果表(4) → ボーキサイト／１Ｄ６＋敵艦隊の人数個 23:11：Warspite@4-1905：… 23:11：Warspite@4-1905：1d6+4 KanColle : (1D6+4) → 11+4 → 5 23:11：Ташкент@4-1908：５か６の選択みたいだけど 23:11：Ташкент@4-1908：出目の話ね 23:11：響＠4-1913：空母が居ないと言うのに・・・ 23:11：Warspite@4-1905：あそうなのか 23:12：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあう＾ん 23:12：Ташкент@4-1908：振ったなら、どうするかは提督に委ねよう 23:12：Warspite@4-1905：ですね 23:12：GM@309：公式で通常に戻せるルールがあったか確認しちゃった… 23:12：Ташкент@4-1908：ハウスルールに書いてあるね 23:12：GM@309：ハウスの方ねうん 23:13：GM@309：56の選択しなおしからで 23:13：Warspite@4-1905：有情！ 23:13：Warspite@4-1905：では弾薬増やそうか　感情はこの艦隊は増やす手段豊富だからね 23:14：神風@4-1915：戦術アビてきには早めに増やしたいけどねー 23:14：Warspite@4-1905：いや、損傷組二人いるし燃料にしましょう 23:14：神風@4-1915：それもそうね 23:16：響＠4-1913：Спасибо. 23:17：Warspite@4-1905：1d6+4 燃料 KanColle : (1D6+4) → 44+4 → 8 23:17：Warspite@4-1905：こんなところですね 23:17：Warspite@4-1905：23/5/14/20 23:18：GM@309：では戦闘パート終わりだな OP4　「出発」 23:19：チェシャ津洲：「一瞬鬼が見えたかも…」 23:19：Warspite@4-1905：紅茶を飲み切ろう 23:19：響＠4-1913：「誰の事かな？」 23:19：Ташкент@4-1908：「大丈夫？でもこれであたしたちの勝ちだよね」 23:19：Ташкент@4-1908：手を差し出しつつ 23:20：チェシャ津洲：「いやはや完璧に負けたかも」 23:20：チェシャ津洲：「んじゃま、約束だし」 23:20：チェシャ津洲：と、海図を差し出すよ 23:20：Ташкент@4-1908：受け取ろう 23:21：響＠4-1913：「ありがとう、助かるよ。これからも何かあったらよろしく頼むよ」受け取り 23:21：神風@4-1915：「律儀ね、ありがとう」 23:21：ナレーション：城までの航路はわからないけど、周囲のポイントはわかる 23:21：Warspite@4-1905：「I receipt。約束は守ってくださるのね」 23:21：Ташкент@4-1908：これはつまり…同志響との共同作業 23:21：チェシャ津洲：「それは当然かも」 23:22：響＠4-1913：二人で海図を受け取った・・・破けないかな・・・？ 23:22：ナレーション：※マップ反映します　少々お待ち下さい 23:22：響＠4-1913：「そういうものなのかい？不思議なものだね・・・」 23:23：Warspite@4-1905：女王らしく椅子に座ったまま状況を見ていましょうね 23:24：ナレーション：こんな感じだな 23:24：Ташкент@4-1908：（椅子に座ったまま海上をスライドするんだろうか） 23:24：Ташкент@4-1908：これは…魔の三角海域！ 23:24：Warspite@4-1905：実際そうだよ 23:24：響＠4-1913：（ちょっと後ろから押してみたらどうなるのかな・・・） 23:25：ナレーション：ついでに、A地点が海であることもわかるよ 23:25：神風@4-1915：ふむ 23:26：Ташкент@4-1908：とはいえ、進まざるを得ないね 23:26：チェシャ津洲：「そうそう、帰るならなるべく早いほうがいいと思うよー」 23:26：神風@4-1915：「…？　どういうこと？」 23:26：Warspite@4-1905：「？」 23:26：Ташкент@4-1908：「その心は？」 23:26：チェシャ津洲：「ふふふ、どういうことだろうね？」 23:27：ナレーション：それだけを言い残し、チェシャ津洲は"笑い"だけとなって消えてしまいました 23:27：Warspite@4-1905：「もう１回 Naval battle 23:27：響＠4-1913：「・・・まだ遊び足りないみたいだね」 23:27：Warspite@4-1905：します？」　明らかにもう１回ころ素敵なニュアンス 23:27：神風@4-1915：「ぞわぞわするわね…」 23:28：響＠4-1913：スッと主砲を向けた頃には居ない 23:28：Ташкент@4-1908：「き、消えた…！？」 23:28：Warspite@4-1905：「Japanの艦娘はやはりニンジャなんですね 23:28：Warspite@4-1905：間違ったニンジャ知識 23:28：響＠4-1913：「トリックだよ、本当に消えられるならさっきの戦いで使ってるさ」 23:29：Ташкент@4-1908：「なんだ、手品の類だったんだね」　ほっ 23:29：神風@4-1915：「そ…それもそうよね」 23:29：三月兎：「あれは…ああいう人だから…」 23:29：響＠4-1913：「・・・」 23:29：響＠4-1913：「・・・う、狼狽える程の事じゃないさ」 23:29：Warspite@4-1905：「Of course　なるほど」　（ニンジャという理解）＞そういう人 23:30：GM@309：というわけで任務を発令 23:30：GM@309：・この不思議な世界を自力で脱出せよ 23:30：GM@309：目標は行動手番10回以内 23:31：響＠4-1913：えーと・・・２サイクル二回目まで、だね 23:31：GM@309：超過してもいいけど任務報酬経験値がちょっと減る+ED変化 23:31：Ташкент@4-1908：なに、同志たちならなんくるないさ！ 23:32：GM@309：あとサブ任務 23:32：Warspite@4-1905：BADENDですね！ 23:33：GM@309：・三月兎が居る前で判定で3ゾロを出す 23:33：GM@309：3月だけに！ 23:33：Ташкент@4-1908：ダイス神に祈ろう 23:34：響＠4-1913：そうだね、実質スペと同じ確率だからね 23:34：GM@309：ゆえのサブ 23:34：Warspite@4-1905：判定限定？ 23:34：GM@309：ダメージダイスはだめよ 23:35：GM@309：判定ダイスであれば鎮守府フェイズでも戦闘フェイズでもいいよ 23:35：Warspite@4-1905：実は１R目の最初の命中判定で３ゾロだしていたんだけど 23:35：Warspite@4-1905：見てはいたと思うんだけど流石に任務発令前だからダメかな？ 23:36：GM@309：は、発令前だからノーカン… 23:36：神風@4-1915：ほー 23:37：GM@309：ノーカンでお願いします(土下座) 23:37：Warspite@4-1905：はい 23:38：Warspite@4-1905：ダメ元でそういえば出したなくらいの気持ちで聞いたのでいいよ 23:38：GM@309：あとはーっと　シーンの話をしよう 23:39：GM@309：シートの上にありったけシーンアイコン出てると思いますがー 23:39：GM@309：全部使って良いものとします。 　　　　※日常・交流・遊び・演習・遠征・作戦・ほのぼの・航海・外出・激戦・任務・恐怖・サルベージ 　　　　　計13種 23:39：神風@4-1915：ひええ 23:39：Ташкент@4-1908：カーニバルダヨー 23:39：Ташкент@4-1908：これでかぶり修正ともおさらばだね！ 23:39：Ташкент@4-1908：なお交流 23:40：Warspite@4-1905：そうお思ってた時期が私にもありました 23:40：GM@309：GMが知ってるシーン表全部をエディットで出しますとかそういう 23:40：GM@309：かぶる時はかぶるもんじゃ… 23:40：Warspite@4-1905：アイドルとか七英雄とか世紀末が出ていないだけ平和（感覚マヒ） 23:40：GM@309：お前…出したいのか…？ 23:41：Warspite@4-1905：出さなくていいです（真顔） 23:41：GM@309：はい。 23:41：Ташкент@4-1908：え、出さないのかい 23:43：Warspite@4-1905：とりあえずカードセットかい？ 23:43：GM@309：クリスマス表か… 23:43：GM@309：投票を開始しました：クリスマス使いたい？ 23:43：Ташкент@4-1908：賛成。（1/4） 23:43：神風@4-1915：反対。（2/4） 23:44：響@4-1913：反対。（3/4） 23:44：Warspite@4-1905：反対。（4/4） 投票結果　賛成：1、反対：3 23:44：Ташкент@4-1908：はい 23:44：GM@309：はい。 23:44：GM@309：ではクリスマス無し 23:44：神風@4-1915：まあ季節じゃないし… 23:44：GM@309：まそ。 23:44：GM@309：ではカードセットお願いします 23:48：Warspite@4-1905：そろったっぽい 23:48：GM@309：まぜまーす 23:50：Warspite@4-1905：混ぜ終わったっぽい？ 23:50：GM@309：はい 23:50：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあ行きますね 23:50：Warspite@4-1905：1d4 運命のドローカード KanColle : (1D4) → 4 23:50：どどんとふ：Warspite@4-1905が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 23:50：どどんとふ：Warspite@4-1905がカードを公開しました。「交流　茶器」 23:51：Ташкент@4-1908：何が出るかな 23:51：Ташкент@4-1908：茶器… 23:51：Warspite@4-1905：ほう　 23:51：Warspite@4-1905：evkt KanColle : 交流イベント表(11) → お手紙：自分以外の好きなＰＣ１人を選んで、《古風／背景５》で判定。（着任p221） 23:51：神風@4-1915：雅だな 23:51：Warspite@4-1905：お手紙...お手紙かぁ 23:51：神風@4-1915：また難しそうな… 23:51：Warspite@4-1905：…GMさん 23:51：GM@309：ヘーイ 23:51：Warspite@4-1905：これ、誰かに茶器プレゼントしていい？ 23:52：GM@309：まぁ…いいんでない？ 23:54：Warspite@4-1905：大将だけ決めましょうか 23:54：GM@309：では、茶器は宿題ということにして 23:55：GM@309：それも含めて宿題でもいいのよ 23:55：Warspite@4-1905：んー横文字怖いを取ってくれている神風ちゃんにあげたくもあるんですけれど椅子に興味を示す響も捨てがたい 23:56：Warspite@4-1905：先ほどの戦闘の戦果で気に入ったという理由で響にしましょう　どっかのグロリアーナ見習って認めた相手に渡す的な感じで 23:56：響＠4-1913：ん、私で良いのかい？Спасибо. 23:58：GM@309：では今日はここまで 23:58：GM@309：お疲れ様でしたー 23:58：神風@4-1915：おつかれさまっ！ 23:58：Warspite@4-1905：もちろんだ 23:58：Warspite@4-1905：お疲れ様 23:59：Ташкент@4-1908：お疲れ様！ 23:59：響＠4-1913：お疲れ様 22:37：GM@309：はいはーい 22:37：GM@309：それでは再開して参りましょう 22:37：GM@309：よろしくお願いしまーす 22:37：Ташкент@4-1908：よろしくお願いするよ！ 22:37：神風@4-1915：よろしくおねがいします！ 22:38：Warspite@4-1905：よろしくお願いしますね 22:38：響＠4-1913：よろしくお願いします 22:39：チェシャ津洲：前回のあらすじ！ 22:39：チェシャ津洲：全滅だと… 22:39：神風@4-1915：やらなきゃ　やられる 22:39：GM@309：ということでウォースパイトさんがカード開けた所からですわ シーンイベント1　交流　Warspite「戦闘の後のTea Time。参りましょう」 22:40：Warspite@4-1905：３分もたたずにか！？ 22:40：Warspite@4-1905：っと 22:40：Warspite@4-1905：画像にもある通り響で（コマ参照 22:41：チェシャ津洲：交流、お手紙　キーワード「茶器」かも！ 22:42：Ташкент@4-1908：君が進行役やるんだね！？ 22:42：響＠4-1913：かもかも！ 22:42：ナレーション：あらすじからの流れで… 22:42：Warspite@4-1905：負けたらナレーション要因 22:42：響＠4-1913：チェシャ鴨は進行役になる為に一度消えたんだよ 22:43：Ташкент@4-1908：そうだったのか… 22:43：Warspite@4-1905：とまぁ手短に行こう 22:43：神風@4-1915：部隊っぽい 22:43：神風@4-1915：舞台 22:44：Warspite@4-1905：今まだ島よね？ 22:44：ナレーション：始点ですからね 22:44：ナレーション：島ですね 22:44：響＠4-1913：始点力点 22:45：神風@4-1915：左様 22:46：Warspite@4-1905：ではそうですね　勝利の美酒　ならぬ勝利の紅茶です 22:48：Warspite@4-1905：Tea Time セットを召喚しつつの 22:49：Warspite@4-1905：英国淑女たるもの準備は万端ということで 22:50：Warspite@4-1905：「戦闘の後のTea Time。参りましょう」 22:51：三月兎：「お紅茶、好きなの？」 22:51：Warspite@4-1905：「Yes.」 22:52：Warspite@4-1905：「Britishな艦娘達は皆好きよ」 22:53：Warspite@4-1905：ちなみに例によって椅子に座ったまま　ちなみに卓が始まってから一度もたってません 22:54：ナレーション：最初寝て起きた時どうしてたんだ… 22:54：Warspite@4-1905：すぐに椅子を見つけた　ちょっと足が不自由でしてね 22:55：響＠4-1913：「Warspite、お茶の時くらいは艤装を取った方が良いんじゃないかな？零れて不調が起きても知らないよ？」 22:57：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふ、気にしないで。My old wound…日本では古傷というのかしら？で痛むから少し立ちにくいの」 22:58：響＠4-1913：「・・・あぁ、それで少し艤装が独特な形になってるんだね」 22:59：Warspite@4-1905：「Queen Elizabeth classの標準艤装ではあるのだけれど…」　と言いつつ 23:00：響＠4-1913：「へぇ、それが標準なのかい？外国の艤装は随分と独特なんだね」まじまじと眺め 23:01：Warspite@4-1905：ネルソンがダイグレンとか真ライガーにフォームチェンジするからね…やはり英国は独特… 23:02：ナレーション：英国面 23:03：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふ、stickがあれば私も立てなくもないわ。座ってみて紅茶はいかがかしら？」 23:03：響＠4-1913：「へ？わ、私が座って良いのかい？」 23:04：Warspite@4-1905：「えぇ」 23:05：Warspite@4-1905：さて立ち上がって響きを座らせるチャレンジ成功なるか！ 23:05：Warspite@4-1905：ということで判定を要求します 23:06：ナレーション：はいな 23:07：響＠4-1913：「い、いや、でも・・・古傷、痛むんだろう・・・？」心配そうにチラチラ 23:07：ナレーション：大胆　おしとやか　おおらか　辺りかな？ 23:07：ナレーション：希望あるなら聞くよ 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：いいでしょう 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：おしとやか　目標７です 23:08：ナレーション：はーい 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：2d6>=7 行きましょう KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 31,2 → 3 → 失敗 23:09：ナレーション：オウフ 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：振りなおしましょう　ボーキは余ってる 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：発見で出てほしい 23:09：Ташкент@4-1908：幸先が悪いね 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：2d6>=7 まだまだ KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 62,4 → 6 → 失敗 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：んんー 23:10：Warspite@4-1905：感情あれば足りるか 23:10：響＠4-1913：神風入渠してたと思うけどいけるのかな・・・？ 23:10：神風@4-1915：ああ…　出てないと使えない気が… 23:10：神風@4-1915：失敗効果なんだったかしら 23:11：ナレーション：使用個性が短所になる 23:11：響＠4-1913：長所が弱点になるみたい 23:11：神風@4-1915：個性弱点化は痛いね 23:11：Warspite@4-1905：地味に痛い 23:11：Ташкент@4-1908：あー…提督。あたしのアビリティって間に合うかな？ 23:11：Warspite@4-1905：補給は任意タイミングで１回出来たはず　補給してよいかな？ 23:11：響＠4-1913：特に戦艦だと怖いね・・ 23:11：Ташкент@4-1908：駄目なら駄目でいいよ 23:12：ナレーション：タシュケント個性はっと 23:12：ナレーション：感情とるやつか　間に合うとしよう 23:12：ナレーション：あと補給もいいよ 23:13：Ташкент@4-1908：実はこのアビリティを発動していたんだよ！って感じで 23:13：Warspite@4-1905：「No probl…っ」　問題ないと言おうとして足に痛みを覚えるやつ 23:13：Ташкент@4-1908：【空色の駆逐艦】でウォースパイトに感情を取得するよ 23:13：Ташкент@4-1908：1d6 行動力消費 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 23:13：ナレーション：あと神風が入渠捨てて途中参加もありだぞ 23:14：響＠4-1913：「だ、大丈夫かい！？」おろおろ 23:14：Ташкент@4-1908：「ん、無理は良くないね。肩を貸すよ？」+1 23:15：Warspite@4-1905：「Thank you。でもあの眼差しを無下にはできなかったわ」　響の目線を無下にはできない　はっきりわかんだね 23:16：Ташкент@4-1908：「その気持はわからなくもない」 23:16：Warspite@4-1905：となんとか立てる 23:17：響＠4-1913：「Warspite・・・やっぱり辛いんじゃないのかい・・・？」不安そうに近寄り 23:17：Warspite@4-1905：「大丈夫よ。No problem」 23:20：Warspite@4-1905：「さぁどうぞ　」 23:21：響＠4-1913：「Warspite・・・Спасибо.」 23:21：響＠4-1913：おずおずと申し訳なさそうに座り 23:22：Warspite@4-1905：「そしてこの紅茶もどうぞ」　英国製のめっちゃ高い奴 23:23：響＠4-1913：「えっ、あっ・・・うん・・・」 23:24：響＠4-1913：「い、良い香りだね・・・いただくよ」 23:25：Ташкент@4-1908：じゃああたしはそんな同志響の様子を三月兎と語り合ってるから 23:26：響＠4-1913：「(早く立たないと・・・)」ずずっと一気に飲みに行く 23:26：三月兎：うふふ 23:27：Warspite@4-1905：「お変わりはいかが？」　飲み切ったのを見ながら 23:29：響＠4-1913：「えっ・・・？あ、あぁ、えっと・・・」 23:29：Warspite@4-1905：「sandwichも用意したわ」　お変わりはお手製サンドイッチ付き 23:29：響＠4-1913：「・・・Спасибо.」 23:30：響＠4-1913：「Warspite、足の方は・・・その、大丈夫なのかい？」 23:31：Warspite@4-1905：「えぇ、なんとか」　実際には痛むけど立ってる 23:32：Warspite@4-1905：「...っ」　 23:32：響＠4-1913：「・・・Warspite、お願いがあるんだけど良いかな？」ぴょんと席から飛び降り 23:32：Warspite@4-1905：「What？」 23:33：響＠4-1913：「Warspiteの上に座っても良いかい？」 23:34：Warspite@4-1905：「Of course.勿論！」 23:35：響＠4-1913：「だから、その・・・Warspiteも艤装に座って欲しいんだ」 23:36：Warspite@4-1905：「わかったわ。そういうことなら」 23:37：Warspite@4-1905：「その素敵ん提案にあなたにgiftよ。」 23:37：Warspite@4-1905：「このtea cupは貴女に差し上げるわ。」 23:38：響＠4-1913：「それじゃあ、座ってくれるかい？」後ろに回って艤装を押してWarspiteの側に持って行き 23:38：響＠4-1913：「へ？私に・・・くれるのかい？」 23:38：Warspite@4-1905：無限で座る 23:38：Warspite@4-1905：無言（笑顔）で座りましょう 23:38：響＠4-1913：丁度Warspiteの画像の様な状態である 23:38：Warspite@4-1905：「Of course。もちろんよ」　 23:39：Warspite@4-1905：「だからCome on.いらっしゃい」 23:39：響＠4-1913：「Спасибо.それじゃあ・・・失礼するよ」ちょこんと太腿の上に乗る 23:40：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふ、素敵ねこういうの。私は好きよ」 23:41：響＠4-1913：「そうだね・・・私も・・・こっちの方が居心地が良いな」 23:42：響＠4-1913：「私には大き過ぎる玉座だね、私が座ると・・・空いた空間が寂しそうだ」Warspiteの方へ振り返り 23:44：響＠4-1913：「またWarspiteが良かったら、その・・・座らせて貰っても良い、かな？」 23:44：Warspite@4-1905：「That too fun」　あえてここは英語だけ 23:44：Warspite@4-1905：「Sure 勿論よ」 23:45：響＠4-1913：「・・・え？何だい」 23:45：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふ」 23:46：Warspite@4-1905：※響によってゆとりがあるさまもまた一興　的なニュアンスです　 23:47：響＠4-1913：「・・・Спасибо、またよろしくね」 23:48：Warspite@4-1905：「I appreciate your concern.えぇよろしくお願いしますね」 23:48：ナレーション：そろそろかな？ 23:48：Warspite@4-1905：OK 23:48：響＠4-1913：〆で大丈夫です 23:48：ナレーション：ではシーン〆 23:49：ナレーション：成功効果　響はウォスパに感情2 23:49：Warspite@4-1905：ボーキ10で補給　おわり 23:49：Ташкент@4-1908：対潜戦闘を発見するよ 23:49：Ташкент@4-1908：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 23:50：ナレーション：神風が風呂から上がるね 23:50：Ташкент@4-1908：良いね 23:50：ナレーション：よきかな 23:50：Ташкент@4-1908：燃料を7消費して補給！ 23:51：神風@4-1915：「さっぱりしたぁ…」　水浴びでもしてたのかしら 23:51：響＠4-1913：Warspite:0→2 23:51：響＠4-1913：et 試しに振ってみる KanColle : 感情表(1) → かわいい（プラス）／むかつく（マイナス） 23:51：Ташкент@4-1908：「おかえり、ちゃんと身体は拭いた？」 23:51：神風@4-1915：こっちだ　反映 23:52：響＠4-1913：「おかえり、神風」 23:53：響＠4-1913：Warspiteへの感情、Спасибоで取ります 23:53：神風@4-1915：「うーん、髪があんまり乾かないわ」 23:55：Ташкент@4-1908：「仕方ない、先を進めばきっと何かあるだろうし我慢かなー」 23:57：響＠4-1913：「風邪を引かない様にだけ気を付けてね」 23:58：Ташкент@4-1908：それじゃAに移動しようか 23:58：Ташкент@4-1908：進むしかないんだし 23:58：ナレーション：はーい 23:58：神風@4-1915：「へくちっ」　とりあえず伏線 23:58：響＠4-1913：はーい 23:58：ナレーション：では移動　Aへ 23:59：GM@309：というところで本日はここまで 23:59：GM@309：お疲れ様でしたー 23:59：神風@4-1915：おつかれさま！ 00:00：響＠4-1913：お疲れ様でした！ 00:00：Ташкент@4-1908：お疲れ様！ 22:37：GM@309：さて、再開です 22:38：GM@309：よろしくお願いしまーす 22:38：Ташкент@4-1908：よろしくお願いするよ！ 22:38：神風@4-1915：よろしくおねがいします！ 22:38：響＠4-1913：よろしくお願いするね 22:39：チェシャ津洲：前回のあらすじ！ 22:39：チェシャ津洲：ほっこりした。 22:40：ナレーション：というわけでAマスイベントからですね Ａマスイベント　「竜宮城はないです」 22:42：ナレーション：海に出たあなたたちは、一人の亀が深海棲艦にいじめられているのを見つけました。 22:42：Ташкент@4-1908：世界観よ 22:43：代用ウミガメ：「た、助けてー」 　　　　※キャラ：まるゆ 22:43：駆逐イ級：「がおー」 22:43：響＠4-1913：「・・・何だい、あれは？」 22:43：Ташкент@4-1908：「うん……？」 22:43：Warspite@4-1905：「What's？」　突然別の物語が？ 22:43：Ташкент@4-1908：「亀が…喋っている…！」 22:44：神風@4-1915：「あら大変！」 22:45：響＠4-1913：「深海棲艦が・・・吠えてる・・・！」 22:45：駆逐イ級：「がおー」(爆雷を投げる) 22:45：Ташкент@4-1908：「新種に違いないよ」 22:45：代用ウミガメ：「きゃー！」 22:45：神風@4-1915：「助けなきゃ！」 22:46：響＠4-1913：「新種の亀、か・・・保護しないといけないかな？」 22:46：Ташкент@4-1908：「どちらにせよかな、行こう」 22:47：Warspite@4-1905：「Soil needs to be disinfected」　訳　汚物は消毒だー！（わからないようにするために英語だけです） 22:47：Warspite@4-1905：「えぇ、行きましょう」 22:47：ナレーション：助けるなら、航空打撃戦、砲撃、魚雷のどれかで判定どうぞ 22:47：響＠4-1913：誰か一人です？ 22:48：ナレーション：全員どうぞ 22:48：Ташкент@4-1908：2d6>=6 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 41,3 → 4 → 失敗 22:48：Ташкент@4-1908：うーん 22:49：Warspite@4-1905：航空打撃戦で８か　砲撃は１０　 22:49：Warspite@4-1905：2d6>=8 航空打撃戦 索敵で代用 KanColle : (2D6>=8) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 22:49：響＠4-1913：魚雷で5、アクシデント入るよ 22:49：響＠4-1913：act KanColle : アクシデント表(1) → よかったぁ。何もなし。 22:49：Warspite@4-1905：これがオールドレディの実力です（ふんす） 22:49：響＠4-1913：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 22:49：神風@4-1915：索敵→航空打撃戦　ギャップ埋めて７　【伊達に長く…】　使用 22:50：響＠4-1913：不死鳥の名は・・・伊達じゃない 22:50：神風@4-1915：だてだて 22:50：Warspite@4-1905：まさむね 22:50：神風@4-1915：1d6 行動力消費 やるといったからにはやっておこう KanColle : (1D6) → 1 22:51：ナレーション：おやすい 22:51：神風@4-1915：ACT 「とりあえず敵の位置を…」 KanColle : アクシデント表(3) → えーん。大失態。このキャラクターに対して【感情値】を持っているキャラクター全員の声援欄にチェックが入る。 22:51：三月兎：あっ 22:51：Warspite@4-1905：比較的まだ軽傷？ 22:51：三月兎：私の分が切れましたね 22:51：神風@4-1915：2d6+1>=7 つるっ ぼしゃーん KanColle : (2D6+1>=7) → 115,6＋1 → 12 → 成功 22:52：Warspite@4-1905：これがJapanのKAMIKAZEですね！（違） 22:52：Ташкент@4-1908：「神風、神風…？」 22:52：神風@4-1915：「…何もいわないで」 22:53：響＠4-1913：「・・・あぁ、たまに無性に水に飛び込みたくなる事があるよね。うん、分かるよ。私にも覚えがあるさ。」 22:53：Warspite@4-1905：「No problem」　励ましているつもりだけど意味が分かるかはお任せする 22:53：神風@4-1915：「違うのー！」　それはともかく 22:54：ナレーション：それはともかく、判定成功ですね 22:54：響＠4-1913：「神風、Хорошоな飛びこみだったよ」サムズアップ 22:54：神風@4-1915：「～～～！！」　ばたばた 22:54：Warspite@4-1905：成功ということは…！ 22:54：Ташкент@4-1908：「同志響、それ以上いけないよ！」　（抑え込む 22:55：ナレーション：神風の見事な飛び込みでびっくりしたのか、はたまた別の要因か 22:55：ナレーション：ともかく、ウミガメをいじめていたイ級は逃げていきました。 22:55：駆逐イ級：「きゃいんきゃいん」 22:55：Warspite@4-1905：普通に魚雷や砲撃にびっくりしてとどめにKAMIKAZE diving？ 22:55：Ташкент@4-1908：犬みたいだ… 22:55：響＠4-1913：「私は思った事を言っただけだよ」じたばた 22:56：Warspite@4-1905：「Enemy escape...敵は逃げたみたいね」 22:56：代用ウミガメ：「そうみたいです…ありがとうございましたぁ」 22:57：Ташкент@4-1908：「ときには沈黙も必要だよ同志！あと響いい匂いがするね！」　さらに押さえ込みつつ 22:58：響＠4-1913：「なっ・・・！？ちょっ・・・な、何を言ってるんだい！？」じたばたじたばた 22:58：神風@4-1915：「何してるのよ…」 22:58：Ташкент@4-1908：さて、カメさんは頼んだよ 22:58：Warspite@4-1905：「Don't worry about it! It's the thought that counts 　お礼はいらないわ」　大体お礼はいらないとかそういう意味 22:58：神風@4-1915：「ともかく、災難だったわね　怪我してない？」 22:58：Warspite@4-1905：「当然のことをしただけだもの」 22:59：代用ウミガメ：「はい、どうにか」 22:59：響＠4-1913：「今度は私がウミガメになった様だよ・・・」 23:00：代用ウミガメ：「ところで、皆さんは何をしているんですか？」 23:00：Ташкент@4-1908：「ごちそうさまでした」　いい加減離して… 23:00：Ташкент@4-1908：「お城を目指しているの」 23:00：代用ウミガメ：「お城？」 23:01：Warspite@4-1905：「この世界のQueenが住んでいると聞いたわ」　王だったような気もする 23:01：響＠4-1913：「・・・お城の事を何か知っていたら教えてくれると嬉しいな」乱れた衣類を直しつつ 23:02：代用ウミガメ：「お城ですかぁ…」と少し考えて 23:02：代用ウミガメ：「そういえば、あっちの島に住んでる人が、お城に行ったことがあるって言っていたような」 23:02：代用ウミガメ：と、B方面を指差すよ 23:03：Warspite@4-1905：「Hm」 23:03：Ташкент@4-1908：「そうなんだね。ありがとう、１つ指針が立ったよ」 23:03：響＠4-1913：「どうやら行き先は決まった様だね」 23:04：Warspite@4-1905：「いいわね。Thank you for indeed　ありがとう」 23:04：神風@4-1915：「ありがとう、行ってみるわ」 23:04：Ташкент@4-1908：次は島みたいだから、同志響の入渠が可能なようだ 23:04：代用ウミガメ：「あとそうだ、お礼と言ってはなんですが」 23:04：代用ウミガメ：と運貨筒を取り出して 23:05：響＠4-1913：「ん、これは・・・何だい？」 23:05：代用ウミガメ：「これに欲しいモノを考えながら手を入れると、少しだけ出てくるんです」 23:05：代用ウミガメ：「良かったらどうぞ！」 23:05：ナレーション：代表一名、欲しい資源を宣言して 23:05：Ташкент@4-1908：「へぇ…・」 23:06：響＠4-1913：「良いのかい？」 23:06：神風@4-1915：ああ、そういうｗ 23:06：Warspite@4-1905：「hm 良いのかしら？」 23:06：Warspite@4-1905：なるほど 23:06：ナレーション：1dもらえます 23:06：Warspite@4-1905：燃料ですね　汎用性が高い 23:06：Ташкент@4-1908：そうだね 23:06：響＠4-1913：誰が振ろうか？ 23:07：神風@4-1915：先に成功した響どうぞー 23:07：Warspite@4-1905：ここは華麗なKAMIKAZE divingを決めた神風でいかがでしょうか？ 23:07：Warspite@4-1905：出目も一番高いし 23:07：響＠4-1913：では間を取ってWarspiteで三角関係にして行くよ 23:07：神風@4-1915：ええいめんどくさい　振ります！ 23:08：代用ウミガメ：どうぞ！ 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：流石！ 23:08：神風@4-1915：1d 燃料 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 23:08：響＠4-1913：女は思い切りが大事だからね、どうぞ！ 23:08：神風@4-1915：微妙！ 23:08：Ташкент@4-1908：ささやか 23:08：響＠4-1913：少しだからね 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：でもただでもらえるのならおいしい 23:09：代用ウミガメ：「私はもうしばらくこの辺りで泳いでいようと思うので」 23:09：響＠4-1913：この二つの資源が後に艦隊の命運を左右する事になるとはこの時の私達には分からないのであった・・・（ナレーションぽく 23:09：代用ウミガメ：「また運貨筒を使いたくなったら言ってください！」 23:09：ナレーション：☆Aマス自由行動として、運貨筒を使用できます。 23:09：神風@4-1915：「ありがとう、困ったら声をかけさせてもらうわ」　なるほど心強い 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：「Thank you 覚えておきましょう」 23:10：響＠4-1913：「Спасибо.助かるよ」 23:10：ナレーション：☆これ以降使用する場合は、整備・補給で判定成功時に1dとなります 23:10：Ташкент@4-1908：「ありがとう、そのときは頼らせてもらうね」 23:11：Ташкент@4-1908：さて、それじゃシーンかな？ 23:11：ナレーション：シーン〆て大丈夫かな？ 23:11：響＠4-1913：大丈夫です 23:12：ナレーション：ではまる…ウミガメのシーンは〆て 23:12：ナレーション：次のシーンPCはだーれかな 23:12：Ташкент@4-1908：同志！ 23:12：響＠4-1913：私だ シーンイベント2　交流　響「いや、それは・・・大根じゃないかな？」 23:13：ナレーション：海上は非平常扱いね　補給等はできない 23:13：ナレーション：では響くんカードどうぞ 23:13：響＠4-1913：1d3 →から KanColle : (1D3) → 1 23:13：どどんとふ：響@4-1913が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 23:13：どどんとふ：響@4-1913がカードを公開しました。「交流「大根おろし」」 23:14：ナレーション：使用可能シーン数が多くてもかぶる時はかぶるもんだ… 23:14：Warspite@4-1905：私がJapanに来た時　最初に覚えたのが大根のすり下ろし方でした（謎） 23:14：ナレーション：交流はEVKTね 23:15：ナレーション：書いたの君だな？ 23:15：Warspite@4-1905：そうだよ 23:15：響＠4-1913：evkt Спасибо. KanColle : 交流イベント表(3) → 手取り足取り：自分以外の好きなＰＣ１人を選んで、《えっち／魅力１１》で判定。（着任p221） 23:15：Ташкент@4-1908：ガタッ 23:15：Warspite@4-1905：ほう 23:15：神風@4-1915：着席 23:15：ナレーション：期待age 23:15：Warspite@4-1905：大根をおろす手取り足取り？ 23:16：響＠4-1913：私に手取り足取り大根のおろし方を教えて貰いたい人は居るかな・・・？ 23:16：Warspite@4-1905：はい！ 23:16：響＠4-1913：いや、別に私が教えて貰っても良いんだけどね！ 23:16：Ташкент@4-1908：同志響と手取り足取り…ふふふ 23:17：神風@4-1915：わたしは教える方かな 23:17：響＠4-1913：よし、折角だからダイスで決めよう 23:17：Warspite@4-1905：大根を見ていいダイコンさんとか言い出す英国レディだよ！ 23:17：Warspite@4-1905：運命のダイス 23:18：響＠4-1913：choiceウォ,タシュ,神 KanColle : (CHOICEウォ,タシュ,神) → タシュ 23:18：Ташкент@4-1908：（ガッツポーズ 23:18：響＠4-1913：Ташкентだよ 23:18：神風@4-1915：お、おう… 23:19：Warspite@4-1905：私は裏ですりおろし器を持ってくる作業してますね 23:21：Ташкент@4-1908：「うーん…ねぇ、同志響」 23:21：響＠4-1913：「何だい？」 23:21：Ташкент@4-1908：手に持つは何やら根菜だよ 23:22：Ташкент@4-1908：「３月うさぎと会った島に生えていたんだ」 23:22：響＠4-1913：「・・・それ、何処から拾って」 23:22：響＠4-1913：「あ、あぁ、そうなんだね」 23:22：Ташкент@4-1908：「あの子がいたから人参かな、とも思ったんだけどね」　白い野菜です 23:23：響＠4-1913：「いや、それは・・・大根じゃないかな？」 23:23：Ташкент@4-1908：「やっぱり？」 23:23：Ташкент@4-1908：「うーん、どうしようか？」 23:23：響＠4-1913：「多分だけどね」 23:24：Ташкент@4-1908：「この状況だし。折角だからこれで何か…とも思うんだけど」 23:24：響＠4-1913：「とりあえず旗艦の指示を仰ごうか」 23:24：Ташкент@4-1908：「おお、冴えてるね同志！」　大根知っているんだろうかとか思いつつ 23:24：響＠4-1913：「勝手に調理して不和の元になんてなりたくないからね」 23:25：響＠4-1913：「か、艦隊として連帯行動は大事だからね」 23:25：響＠4-1913：「そ、それじゃあ持って行こうか」 23:26：Warspite@4-1905：本家だと大根見ていい大根さんというけど日本になじんだ後の結果だしね 23:26：Ташкент@4-1908：「うん、そうしよう」　～♪ 23:26：Ташкент@4-1908：「ウォースパイト、いいかな？」 23:26：Warspite@4-1905：choice知ってる,レベル的にむしろまだ知らないこれから好きになる KanColle : (CHOICE知ってる,レベル的にむしろまだ知らないこれから好きになる) → レベル的にむしろまだ知らないこれから好きになる 23:26：Warspite@4-1905：らしいでしう 23:26：Warspite@4-1905：「What？どうしたのかしら？」 23:27：Ташкент@4-1908：「……これだ！」　おもむろに大根をつきつける 23:27：Warspite@4-1905：「？？」　ナニコレっていう感じだけど興味ありそうだ 23:27：Warspite@4-1905：「これは、何かしら？」　 23:27：Ташкент@4-1908：「ダイコン」 23:27：響＠4-1913：「……大根だよ」 23:27：Ташкент@4-1908：「野菜だよ。えーと、Vegetable？」 23:28：Warspite@4-1905：「ダイ、コン？　大きい金剛…　BIG KONGO？」　謎の連想ゲーム 23:28：Ташкент@4-1908：「その通り」 23:28：Ташкент@4-1908：「これをね。どうにかして食べられないかなって」 23:29：響＠4-1913：「私が知ってるのは大根をすりおろすくらいだからね・・・」 23:29：響＠4-1913：「Warspiteなら何か知ってるんじゃないかなって」 23:30：Warspite@4-1905：「fm？これがあのKONGOなの？vegetable…野菜さんの名前にもなっているのね」 23:30：Warspite@4-1905：「おろし？」 23:30：Warspite@4-1905：「何かしら？素敵な響きね」 23:30：三月兎：「(違う気がするけど黙っとこ)」 23:30：Ташкент@4-1908：「おろし？」 23:30：Ташкент@4-1908：「おろし」 23:31：Ташкент@4-1908：「いっそそれでいいかも。ねえ同志響、あたしに教えて」 23:32：Warspite@4-1905：「私も知りたいわ」 23:32：Ташкент@4-1908：「ウォースパイトも気になっているみたいだし。それに何事も挑戦さ！」 23:32：響＠4-1913：「・・・あぁ、構わないよ。」 23:32：響＠4-1913：「ただし・・・大根おろしは中々難しくてね・・・」 23:33：響＠4-1913：「上手くすり下ろす為に二人にはシャリシャリ道を極めて貰う事になるよ・・・！」厳かな雰囲気で脅す様に 23:33：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥！」　ゴクリ 23:34：Ташкент@4-1908：「じょ、上等さ」 23:34：Warspite@4-1905：「・・・・・！I hope！　望むところね」 23:34：響＠4-1913：「覚悟は・・・出来てる様だね・・・！」 23:34：Ташкент@4-1908：ここで、【空色の駆逐艦】で同志響に感情を取っておくよ！ 23:34：Ташкент@4-1908：1d6 消費 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 23:34：響＠4-1913：「それじゃあ、三月兎。大根をすりおろせるものあるかな？」 23:35：三月兎：「そうね…」 23:35：三月兎：「昔ながらのおろし金(銅製)なら」 23:36：響＠4-1913：「・・・構わないさ、Спасибо.」 23:36：神風@4-1915：「あら、懐かしいわね」　ひょこっと 23:36：響＠4-1913：「おや、神風は知ってるのかい？」 23:36：Ташкент@4-1908：「知っているのか神風！」 23:37：神風@4-1915：「最近はいろいろ便利なのが発売されてるらしいけど…私は普通のが一番使いやすいわ」 23:38：Warspite@4-1905：「教えてください！お願いします！please！」 23:38：神風@4-1915：「アップルの最新のおろし金なんて1400Wも電気使うらしいわよ？」 23:38：三月兎：「凄い必死…」 23:38：響＠4-1913：「それじゃあ神風にはWarspiteの方をお願いしても良いかな？」 23:38：神風@4-1915：「ず、ずいぶん神剣ね…」 23:38：神風@4-1915：「まかせて！」　おじゃましました 23:39：響＠4-1913：「Ташкентは任せてくれ、こっちで教えるよ」 23:39：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふふっ、お手柔らかに頼むね」 23:40：響＠4-1913：「任せてくれ、まずこの板の上に大根を載せるんだ」 23:40：Ташкент@4-1908：スッ…‥ 23:40：響＠4-1913：「そして、全力で誰かの背中を流すつもりでゴシゴシするんだよ」 23:41：響＠4-1913：「始めの内はゴシゴシする時はごしご～しって言いながらするんだよ、効率が良くなるからね」 23:42：響＠4-1913：「大根に語りかける様にごしご～しって言いながらシャリシャリするんだよ」 23:42：響＠4-1913：「音が変わって来たら今度はシャリシャリってちゃんと言うんだよ」 23:42：響＠4-1913：「良いね？」 23:42：Ташкент@4-1908：「誰かの背中か…わかったよ」　思い浮かべる同志響のやわはだ（※見てません） 23:42：響＠4-1913：という訳で判定行きます 23:43：ナレーション：ほいほい 23:43：ナレーション：そうだな… 23:43：響＠4-1913：わざと変な教え方をしたと言う事でいじわるで判定したいです 23:43：ナレーション：食べ物　丁寧　面倒見　ほう 23:43：ナレーション：いいぞぉ 23:44：響＠4-1913：よし、それじゃあいじわる判定行くよ。目標値5。アクシデントから 23:44：響＠4-1913：act ぽんっ KanColle : アクシデント表(3) → えーん。大失態。このキャラクターに対して【感情値】を持っているキャラクター全員の声援欄にチェックが入る。 23:44：Ташкент@4-1908：あっ 23:44：響＠4-1913：ふぇぇ・・・ 23:44：ナレーション：ぱぁん！ 23:45：響＠4-1913：判定いきます、補正あったから6だね 23:45：響＠4-1913：2d6>=6 何とかなるなる KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 126,6 → 12 → スペシャル（判定成功。【行動力】が１Ｄ６点回復) 23:45：響＠4-1913：ね？（ 23:45：神風@4-1915：おおお 23:45：Warspite@4-1905：お見事１ 23:45：ナレーション：お美事 23:45：Ташкент@4-1908：素晴らしいね！ 23:45：響＠4-1913：でも確か行動力満タンだった気が… 23:45：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあそのタイミングで私は好きよを宣言　お嬢様で判定し響を対象にとるわ 23:46：Warspite@4-1905：GMー　発見挟んでもいいのかな？ 23:46：響＠4-1913：・・・発見してからスペ報酬受け取るって出来ないのかな・・・？ 23:46：ナレーション：僕はそういうの好きだよ 23:46：Warspite@4-1905：（SPで 23:46：ナレーション：どうぞ 23:46：Warspite@4-1905：やったね！ 23:47：響＠4-1913：Спасибо.それじゃあいじわるを発見するよ 23:47：響＠4-1913：1d6 あやかれスペの恩恵・・・！ KanColle : (1D6) → 1 23:47：Ташкент@4-1908：いいね！ 23:48：ナレーション：やるぅ 23:48：響＠4-1913：ではスペ報酬受け取るよ 23:48：響＠4-1913：1d6 一応振るのだ KanColle : (1D6) → 6 23:48：響＠4-1913：極端！ 23:48：Warspite@4-1905：最高の奴 23:49：Warspite@4-1905：よしじゃあ祝福に私は好きよを宣言　響対象　お嬢様判定 23:49：Warspite@4-1905：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 23:49：Warspite@4-1905：感情１点取得！　はじき飛んだ分を少しリカバー！ 23:50：響＠4-1913：やったね！ 23:50：Warspite@4-1905：「Small my princess」よし！ 23:51：Ташкент@4-1908：ところで、この結果…鬼気迫る様子でシャリシャリと呟きながら大根をおろしている駆逐艦の図が出来上がるのだけど 23:51：響＠4-1913：「そうそう…誰かの背中だと思って労わる様に大根さんに力加減を聞きながら・・・」 23:52：Ташкент@4-1908：「シャリシャリ…シャリ…ふふっ。ふふふふ……」 23:52：神風@4-1915：ええと、タシュ→響が２に上昇してチェック　新規でスパ様→響に２点　かな 23:52：三月兎：私から神風宛もチェック 23:52：響＠4-1913：「・・・っ」ハッとなって顔を上げるとТашкентとぶつかるくらいの距離に 23:52：神風@4-1915：反映 23:53：Ташкент@4-1908：（下ろすのに夢中で気づいていない 23:54：Warspite@4-1905：私→響は１点ですね 23:54：響＠4-1913：「Ташкентそのまま頭を上げちゃダメだよ？良いね、絶対だよ・・・！」 23:55：神風@4-1915：あ、ということはタシュ→響は４？ 23:55：神風@4-1915：ちゃうわ 23:55：Ташкент@4-1908：「はぁ…っ！できた…！できたよ同志響っ！」　耳を貸さずに 23:55：Ташкент@4-1908：感極まった様子で同志響に抱きつくね！ 23:56：Ташкент@4-1908：おしたおせー 23:56：響＠4-1913：「ちょっ・・・そんな持ったままで抱き着いたら・・・わっ！」後ろにそのまま倒れて大根おろしがぶちまけられるよ 23:56：Ташкент@4-1908：べちゃべちゃ 23:58：Ташкент@4-1908：まあ何かな、入渠する理由付けにね！他意はないよ！ 23:58：響＠4-1913：「・・・何だろうね、凄く悲しい気分になったよ」 23:59：Ташкент@4-1908：「ごめんね、つい…。あとで服を綺麗にしなきゃだね…」 00:00：Warspite@4-1905：そろそろ車いす型艤装で出てきましょうかね 00:01：響＠4-1913：「う、うぅ・・・そ、そうだね・・・流石にこのままは不味いね・・・」 00:01：神風@4-1915：「そっちはどう？　…って、どうしちゃったのよ」 00:01：Warspite@4-1905：「Thank you なるほどこうなって食べ物にかけるのね」　あっちは何だかんだいい感じになったそうです 00:01：響＠4-1913：そこには押し倒されて白い大根おろしに塗れた響とТашкентの姿が！ 00:01：Ташкент@4-1908：「でもおかげでコツは掴めたよ！残りは任せてね！」 00:01：Warspite@4-1905：「What？何があったのかしら？」 00:01：神風@4-1915：「な、なんか破廉恥だわっ！」 00:02：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふふふっ、秘密」 00:02：響＠4-1913：「・・・ちょっとはしゃぎ過ぎてね」 00:02：神風@4-1915：「ああもう…べちゃべちゃじゃない　とりあえず脱いで脱いで」　おかん的遠慮のなさで脱がし… 00:03：Warspite@4-1905：「なるほど　Japanese-オカンですね」 00:03：響＠4-1913：「ち、ちょっと待ってくれ・・・！流石に、これは・・・恥ずかしい・・・！」じたばた 00:03：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふっふ、良いね。とてもいい」 00:04：響＠4-1913：「大根はもう・・・こりごりだよ・・・！」 00:04：響＠4-1913：この辺で〆ようかなと 00:04：神風@4-1915：お後がよろしいようで 00:04：Ташкент@4-1908：堪能したよ！ 00:05：響＠4-1913：あっ、成功報酬で魚雷を長所に変えます（大根弱点になったぽいですし 00:05：ナレーション：では〆で 00:05：Ташкент@4-1908：外国ぐらしをえっちに変えるね 00:05：ナレーション：成功効果　響とタシュが好きな個性一つを消して好きな個性を◯で取得 00:06：響＠4-1913：あっ、取り直せるのか・・・ 00:06：Ташкент@4-1908：そういうこと 00:06：ナレーション：そうだね 00:08：Ташкент@4-1908：諸々の処理は後にして、今日はここまでかな？ 00:09：響＠4-1913：うーん、でも魚雷を支援に変えておくね 00:09：ナレーション：はーい 00:09：響＠4-1913：食べ物は何となく残しておく 00:09：ナレーション：では、本日はここまで 00:09：ナレーション：お疲れ様でしたー 00:09：神風@4-1915：おつかれさま！ 00:11：響＠4-1913：お疲れ様 00:11：Ташкент@4-1908：お疲れ様！ 13:38：GM@309：はーい 13:38：GM@309：では再開して参りましょう 13:39：GM@309：よろしくお願いしまーす 13:39：神風@4-1915：よろしくおねがいします！ 13:39：Ташкент@4-1908：よろしくお願いするよ！ 13:39：Warspite@4-1905：よろしくお願いするわ 13:39：チェシャ津洲：前回のあらすじ！ 13:40：チェシャ津洲：大根おろしプレイってそういう…… 13:40：Ташкент@4-1908：この卓は健全だよ 13:40：神風@4-1915：KENZEN（TRPG部） 13:40：チェシャ津洲：ｱｯﾊｲ 13:40：響＠4-1913：よろしくだよ！何の事か分からないね！ 13:41：ナレーション：前回はAマスでシーンを終えたところまででしたので 13:41：ナレーション：移動選択からですね 13:41：Ташкент@4-1908：まあBだろうね 13:41：神風@4-1915：いってみましょう 13:42：Ташкент@4-1908：シーン自体は終えてないから、発見はできるのだけど 13:42：ナレーション：あぁ 13:42：ナレーション：します？ 13:42：神風@4-1915：ああ、やっておきたいわね 13:42：Warspite@4-1905：海上だからこっちはやめておきましょう 13:42：響＠4-1913：あっ、補助行動してないね 13:42：Ташкент@4-1908：口癖を発見！ 13:42：Ташкент@4-1908：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 13:42：Ташкент@4-1908：ぱーふぇくと 13:43：ナレーション：響くんは発見してるな 13:43：ナレーション：すでに 13:43：神風@4-1915：指揮をいってみましょう 13:43：神風@4-1915：1d6 作戦なら持っておきたいわ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 13:43：Warspite@4-1905：教導艦で１回か２回動かしたくはあるんだけれどもう少し待つか 13:43：神風@4-1915：重いけどよろし 13:43：神風@4-1915：１６→１１ 13:44：ナレーション：よろしいですかね 13:44：Ташкент@4-1908：OK 13:45：響＠4-1913：大丈夫 13:45：ナレーション：ではBへ移動ですわ Bマスイベント　「お茶会」 13:46：ナレーション：代用ウミガメに教えてもらった島に上陸したあなたたちは 13:47：ナレーション：丘の方から紅茶の香りがすることに気が付きました。 13:47：Warspite@4-1905：ほう 13:48：Warspite@4-1905：Tea Timeの時間も近い 13:49：神風@4-1915：「あら、この香り」 13:49：Ташкент@4-1908：「くんくん」 13:49：Warspite@4-1905：「紅茶ね。素敵な香り…」 13:49：響＠4-1913：「・・・みたいだね」 13:50：神風@4-1915：「誰かいるみたいね、この先のことが聞けるかもしれないわ、行ってみましょう」 13:50：Warspite@4-1905：「Nice smell…おそらくこの辺りね。行きましょう」 13:50：三月兎：「丘の上みたいね」 13:50：響＠4-1913：「そうだね、ついでに身体も洗っておきたいしね」 13:51：ナレーション：丘に登ったあなたたちは 13:51：Warspite@4-1905：車いす移動様様 13:51：ナレーション：大きなテーブルで一人お茶をしている艦娘に出会いました。 13:51：Ташкент@4-1908：何がいるかな 13:52：Ташкент@4-1908：１人お茶会 13:52：Warspite@4-1905：ほう 13:52：神風@4-1915：「こんにちは、お邪魔してごめんなさい」 13:52：帽子屋：「おやおや、見慣れない顔だね」 　　　　※キャラ：松風 13:52：神風@4-1915：なるほどｗ＞配役 13:52：GM@309：帽子のイメージが 13:52：GM@309：ある。 13:53：Warspite@4-1905：「素敵な紅茶の香りに誘われてお邪魔させていただいたわ 13:53：神風@4-1915：「ええ、よくわからないうちに迷い込んでしまったの　この海域に」 13:53：Ташкент@4-1908：「こんにちは」 13:53：帽子屋：「お客様なら歓迎しよう。お客様じゃなくても…歓迎するよ」 13:53：響＠4-1913：「こんにちわ、一人でお茶会かい？」 13:54：Warspite@4-1905：「いろいろとお話しも聞きたいので…ご一緒させていただいてよろしくて？」 13:54：帽子屋：「そうだね。ここはあまり人が来ないからね。たまにかもかも言う猫が来るくらいかな」 13:55：Ташкент@4-1908：「かもかも」 13:55：響＠4-1913：「驚いた、こんな所まで来るんだね」 13:55：三月兎：「あの人はどこにでも来るから…」 13:55：神風@4-1915：「あまりこのあたりに暮らしているひとは多くないのかしら？」 13:56：神風@4-1915：「そんな感じがするわね…」＞三月兎 13:56：帽子屋：「三月兎にももっと来て欲しいんだけどね」 13:56：Warspite@4-1905：「あの娘も」 13:56：響＠4-1913：「おや、言われてるよ？三月兎」 13:57：Warspite@4-1905：「と、答えを聞き忘れてたわ。ご一緒、させていただいてよろしくて？」　これ聞いてないよねって 13:57：帽子屋：「あぁ、どうぞ、イスは好きに使って構わないよ」 13:57：帽子屋：「っと、自己紹介を忘れたね」 13:57：Ташкент@4-1908：「ありがとう、お邪魔するね」 13:57：響＠4-1913：「ついでに水浴びもしたいんだけど…良いかな？」 13:58：帽子屋：「ボクはハッタ。帽子屋と呼ばれているからそっちで構わないよ」 13:58：Ташкент@4-1908：はったー 13:58：神風@4-1915：「素敵なお帽子ね、わたしは神風　よろしく！」 13:59：Ташкент@4-1908：「タシュケント。よろしくね、ハッタ」 13:59：響＠4-1913：「響だよ、不死鳥の通り名もあるよ。よろしくね」 13:59：Warspite@4-1905：「Ｑｕｅｅｎ　（略）　Warspite.よろしくお願いするわ」 14:00：帽子屋：「いやはや楽しいね、にぎやかだ」 14:00：Ташкент@4-1908：「あなたはいつも１人なの？かもがたまに来る、とは言っていたけど」 14:00：Ташкент@4-1908：チェシャ猫がすっかりかも扱い 14:01：帽子屋：「あの猫か、三月兎が来なければ一人だね。ボクは社交的じゃない方だから」 14:02：Warspite@4-1905：「ｆｍ。」 14:02：響＠4-1913：「そうなのかい？何だか意外だね」 14:02：響＠4-1913：「帽子屋と言うくらいだから社交的なんだと思ってたよ」 14:04：神風@4-1915：「好みは人それぞれだもの、静かにゆったりお茶するのも素敵だと思うわ」 14:04：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふぅん」 14:05：Warspite@4-1905：「ＯＫ、Miss H-AT。私も紅茶を愛する者」 14:05：Warspite@4-1905：「これも何かの縁、紅茶に合うsandwichも用意できるわ。ご一緒に楽しみましょう」 14:06：帽子屋：「おや、サンドイッチかい？素晴らしいね」 14:07：Warspite@4-1905：響にも食べさせたやつですね 14:08：帽子屋：「ならボクはケーキでもお出しするとしようかな」 14:08：響＠4-1913：「け、ケーキ！」ガタッ 14:08：帽子屋：「ふふ、ケーキはお好きかな？」 14:08：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふふ、良かったね響」 14:09：Warspite@4-1905：「Oh, great.楽しみにさせてもらいましょう」　某チャーハン風に 14:09：響＠4-1913：「ま、まぁね・・・ふ、普通だよ」座り直し 14:09：神風@4-1915：「大歓迎だわ！」 14:10：Warspite@4-1905：とまぁそんな感じでいろいろ話をしながら…食べながら情報でも聞きましょうか？ 14:11：神風@4-1915：日本の神戸から来たこと、戻るために女王様に会おうとしてること　かな 14:11：Warspite@4-1905：そんな感じかな 14:11：Warspite@4-1905：「とてもbitterなケーキも素敵ね。そういえば実は…」　かくかくしかじか 14:12：帽子屋：「なるほど、元いた場所に帰るために女王様に会いたいと」 14:12：Ташкент@4-1908：「うん。何でもいいから、教えてほしいな」 14:13：帽子屋：「そうだね、確かに、女王様の城に行く方法をボクは知っている」 14:13：響＠4-1913：「本当かい！？」 14:13：帽子屋：「ただし、だ。今それを使うことは出来ない」 14:14：Ташкент@4-1908：「むむ？」 14:14：神風@4-1915：「なんとかならないかしら？」 14:14：Ташкент@4-1908：「詳しく教えてもらってもいい？」 14:15：帽子屋：「構わないよ」 14:15：Warspite@4-1905：「ふむ」 14:15：帽子屋：「そこに扉のついた木があるのがみえるかい？」 14:16：帽子屋：「そのさきには桟橋があってね」 14:16：Ташкент@4-1908：あの…マリオストーリーの6面の入り口みたいな… 14:16：帽子屋：「そこから海に出れば海流に邪魔されず城にいけるという寸法さ」 14:17：神風@4-1915：「なかなかの難所みたいね　でも、使えないというのは…？」 14:17：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥」　聞きながら考え事 14:17：帽子屋：「うん。とても申し訳ないんだけど」 14:18：帽子屋：と、木の裏を指さして 14:18：帽子屋：「そこに壊れた艤装があるのはわかるかい？」 14:18：Ташкент@4-1908：壊れた偽装があるようだ 14:18：帽子屋：「少し前に勝負で負けてしまってね。扉の鍵を持っていかれてしまったのさ」 14:19：Ташкент@4-1908：「ん、ん。鍵がないのか」 14:19：響＠4-1913：「つまり、鍵があれば何とかなるんだね」 14:19：帽子屋：「そういうことだね」 14:19：Warspite@4-1905：「その相手の居場所は分かるかしら？」 14:20：帽子屋：「あっちに行ったよ」 14:20：帽子屋：と、C方向を指差す 14:20：Warspite@4-1905：なるほど 14:20：帽子屋：「居場所を聞いたということは、ハンプティに挑むつもりかい？」 14:21：神風@4-1915：「ええ、なんとか取り戻してみせるわ」 14:21：Warspite@4-1905：「Yes。」 14:21：Ташкент@4-1908：「勝てばいい、わかりやすいね」 14:22：帽子屋：「それじゃあ、勝ったなら鍵はそのまま持っていって構わないよ」 14:21：響＠4-1913：「その相手はハンプティって言うのかい？」 14:22：帽子屋：「鍵につけっぱなしになってしまったリボンだけボクに返してくれれば」 14:22：Warspite@4-1905：「それはありがたいわ。Thank you very much indeed　ありがとう」 14:23：神風@4-1915：「大切なものなのね、まかせて！」 14:23：Ташкент@4-1908：「うん、任せてね」 14:23：帽子屋：「それと…そうだね」 14:23：帽子屋：「必要なら、壊れたボクの艤装から機銃を持っていくと良い」 14:24：Ташкент@4-1908：「良いの？ありがとう、使わせてもらうね」 14:25：神風@4-1915：「艤装の方の修理は大丈夫なのかしら…？」　資材とか困ってない？ 14:26：帽子屋：「修理はまぁ…おいおいやるさ」 14:26：帽子屋：「心配してくれてありがとう」 14:27：神風@4-1915：「うん、こちらこそ色々ありがとう　いいニュースをもって帰ってくるわね」 14:27：帽子屋：「あぁ。期待して待っているよ」 14:27：Ташкент@4-1908：次の行き先も決まったね 14:28：神風@4-1915：修理補給したら出発かな 14:28：ナレーション：リソースに機銃*1が入ります 14:28：響＠4-1913：「さて、それじゃあ話も纏まったし・・・」 14:29：Warspite@4-1905：まぁその前にシーンだべ 14:29：響＠4-1913：「私は水浴びして来ようかな」入渠して良いですか 14:29：Warspite@4-1905：じゃなくて移動か 14:29：ナレーション：シーンだよ 14:29：Warspite@4-1905：てらー 14:29：Ташкент@4-1908：シーンで合ってるよ 14:29：神風@4-1915：いや、まずシーンだね 14:29：Ташкент@4-1908：「あ、あたしも」　フレーバーだけど 14:30：ナレーション：では帽子屋シーンは〆でいいかな 14:30：神風@4-1915：えーと　回ってないのはわたしとタシュケントかな 14:30：Warspite@4-1905：っぽい 14:30：神風@4-1915：だねー 14:30：Ташкент@4-1908：そしてこのまま交流でお風呂イベントを引くという寸法だよ 14:30：ナレーション：では〆て 14:30：ナレーション：シーン、あとは神風とタシュ 14:30：神風@4-1915：じゃあお先どうぞー 14:30：Ташкент@4-1908：では行くね シーンイベント3　サルベージ　Ташкент「ほら、あそこなんてどうか…な…」 14:31：Ташкент@4-1908：どれにしようかな 14:31：Ташкент@4-1908：君だ！ 14:31：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1908が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 14:31：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1908がカードを公開しました。「サルベージイベント表 「触手」」 14:31：Ташкент@4-1908：お、おう… 14:32：ナレーション：ｶﾞﾀｯ 14:32：神風@4-1915：お、おう… 14:32：Warspite@4-1905：（無言の銃殺 14:32：響＠4-1913：入渠してる私に死角はなかった 14:32：Ташкент@4-1908：EVSRV KanColle :サルベージイベント表(106,4) → 待ちぶせ：海中で(キーワード)を見つける。近づくと深海棲艦が待ちぶせしていた！。提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《対潜戦闘/戦闘11》で判定。 成功:好きな資材+1d6　残念：SPは損傷1を受け、弾薬-1d6。 14:32：Warspite@4-1905：触手持ち深海棲艦か 14:32：Ташкент@4-1908：海中で触手を見つける 14:33：神風@4-1915：これあれだよね　水浴びしようとしたところに… 14:33：ナレーション：マックスのアレかな… 14:33：Warspite@4-1905：あぁ、あの黒猫…名前は何だったかな 14:33：Ташкент@4-1908：というわけで同志響と水浴びに来たんだ 14:34：ナレーション：シーン非登場の宣言どうぞ 14:34：響＠4-1913：入渠します 14:34：神風@4-1915：登場しとこう 14:34：Ташкент@4-1908：一応安全確認という体で、同志響はおいていく 14:34：響＠4-1913：よって、非登場！触手なんてなかった！ 14:34：Warspite@4-1905：出ておけば固有使えるので出ましょう 14:34：Ташкент@4-1908：くっ…！ 14:34：ナレーション：はーい 14:34：Ташкент@4-1908：3人で安全確認だよ 14:35：Ташкент@4-1908：島の入江か、小川か 14:36：神風@4-1915：「いい場所はあるかしら…？」 14:36：Ташкент@4-1908：「ほら、あそこなんてどうか…な…」 14:36：Ташкент@4-1908：水面からうねる触手 14:36：Warspite@4-1905：「fm。見晴らしもよく水も綺麗そう」 14:36：Ташкент@4-1908：「そうだね」 14:37：神風@4-1915：「ええ…　なにかいないあそこ…？」 14:37：Ташкент@4-1908：「やっぱりそう見える？」 14:37：Ташкент@4-1908：「あたしの目がおかしくなったのかと思ったよ」 14:38：Ташкент@4-1908：「あれ、何だろう？」 14:38：Warspite@4-1905：「fm私達の知らないcreatureね」　クリーチャー 14:38：児気反応機雷：うにょぉ… 14:38：神風@4-1915：「まだ老眼って歳じゃないわ　…本当よ！」 14:38：神風@4-1915：「ひっ」 14:38：児気反応機雷：おっと立ち絵が 14:38：Ташкент@4-1908：その変換はまずいから！ 14:38：Ташкент@4-1908：「ぅひっ…」 14:38：Warspite@4-1905：児童保護団体「ガタッ」 14:39：神風@4-1915：「なんかこっちに反応してない？」 14:39：Warspite@4-1905：「してるわね」 14:39：児気反応機雷：うにょぉ… 14:39：Ташкент@4-1908：「ここ以外にめぼしい場所はなかったし、やるしかないね！」 14:39：Ташкент@4-1908：「…やりたくないねっ！」 14:39：Ташкент@4-1908：「きもちわるい…」 14:40：児気反応機雷：(うにょうにょとタシュケントに向かう) 14:40：Ташкент@4-1908：「ひっ…‥」 14:40：Ташкент@4-1908：爆雷を構える 14:40：Warspite@4-1905：「もしかしてoctopusかしら！？」　欧米圏でタコといえば職種持ちかつ悪魔の生き物だからね 14:41：Ташкент@4-1908：判定しよう！ 14:41：ナレーション：はい！ 14:41：ナレーション：公式の指定は対潜か 14:41：Ташкент@4-1908：持っているよっ！ 14:42：ナレーション：爆雷構えてたしね　いいぞぉ 14:42：Ташкент@4-1908：2d6>=5 こないでー！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 14:43：Ташкент@4-1908：「ー！ーー！！」　連射！ 14:43：児気反応機雷：ぎょぇぇぇぇ　(爆発四散) 14:43：Warspite@4-1905：アバー 14:44：Ташкент@4-1908：悪は滅びたね 14:44：Ташкент@4-1908：「はあっ…はぁ…‥」 14:44：Ташкент@4-1908：「いなく、なった？」 14:44：Warspite@4-1905：「そうね。Devil fishは去ったわ」　悪魔の魚って言っておけばよかろう 14:45：神風@4-1915：「大丈夫みたい、助かったわ」 14:45：Ташкент@4-1908：「はぁ…念の為安全確認しに来ていてよかったね」 14:46：Ташкент@4-1908：「同志響を呼んでこよう」 14:47：Ташкент@4-1908：そんなわけで無事水源確保だ… 14:47：Ташкент@4-1908：疲れたね 14:47：神風@4-1915：「そうしましょう　それにしても奇怪なのがいるわね…」 14:48：Ташкент@4-1908：「ほんとにね」 14:48：Warspite@4-1905：「fantasy worldね： 14:49：Ташкент@4-1908：こんなところかな、報酬を貰おう 14:49：ナレーション：好きな資材1dだってさ 14:49：Ташкент@4-1908：弾薬だね 14:49：Ташкент@4-1908：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 14:49：Ташкент@4-1908：うん 14:50：Warspite@4-1905：私は好きよ宣言　頑張る姿もいいねという意味で 14:50：Warspite@4-1905：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 14:50：Warspite@4-1905：Ташкентに感情１点取得 14:50：Ташкент@4-1908：個人的には開発を行いたいね 14:51：Warspite@4-1905：そろそろ１回発見しようかな　これが最初で最後 14:51：神風@4-1915：発見しよう　宅に合わせて不思議！ 14:51：神風@4-1915：1d6 世界ふしぎ発見！ KanColle : (1D6) → 2 14:51：神風@4-1915：ダメみたいですね 14:51：Warspite@4-1905：1d6 支援発見！ KanColle : (1D6) → 2 14:52：Warspite@4-1905：やはり前に出るタイプみたいですね 14:52：Warspite@4-1905：安いだけマシ 14:52：神風@4-1915：今９でと　１０個何か食べたいな 14:52：Warspite@4-1905：あとそうね 14:52：Warspite@4-1905：嚮導艦　お願いしたいかな　１列に３つ連続はやはりきつい 14:53：Ташкент@4-1908：1d6 嚮導艦 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 14:53：Ташкент@4-1908：ふっ 14:53：Warspite@4-1905：まぁ幸運は弱点だったので動かせればよし　ありがとね 14:53：Ташкент@4-1908：まだ判定があるからね 14:53：Warspite@4-1905：あぁそっか 14:53：Ташкент@4-1908：act KanColle : アクシデント表(5) → いててて。損傷が一つ発生する。もしも艦隊戦中なら、自分と同じ航行序列にいる味方艦にも損傷が一つ発生する。 14:53：Warspite@4-1905：ちなみに私はボーキ４点もぐもぐ 14:54：Ташкент@4-1908：2d6>=5 恋愛！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 41,3 → 4 → 失敗 14:54：Ташкент@4-1908：辛い 14:54：Warspite@4-1905：oh 14:54：Ташкент@4-1908：タシュケントの行動力が6点減少した。　（行動力：9->3） 14:54：Warspite@4-1905：さっき発生させた声援使っちゃう？　２サイクル目にはまた回復できるし 14:55：Ташкент@4-1908：個性を変えたいなら 14:55：Warspite@4-1905：変えたいです　 14:55：Ташкент@4-1908：ではおまかせするよ！ 14:55：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあ声援！ 14:56：Ташкент@4-1908：成功、個性移動だね 14:56：Ташкент@4-1908：補給していこう 14:56：Warspite@4-1905：では幸運を笑顔に移動しますね　弱点から弱点なので問題なし 14:56：Warspite@4-1905：17/7/13/6が現在値 14:57：Ташкент@4-1908：燃料12消費 14:57：響＠4-1913：サルベージだけど出来るのかな・・・？ 14:57：神風@4-1915：ああっ！ 14:58：Ташкент@4-1908：全部平常扱いと言ってたような 14:58：ナレーション：特別ルールで陸地なら全部日常扱いでおｋですわよ 14:58：神風@4-1915：１回足踏みしようか　ここまで最速だし 14:58：神風@4-1915：あ、そうなんだ 14:58：響＠4-1913：なるほど 14:58：ナレーション：そのかわり、海上は全部非日常ね 14:58：ナレーション：平常か 14:59：Warspite@4-1905：確かに陸地は貴重なので足踏みもあり 14:59：ナレーション：まぁ、新たに損傷入ってるしねぇ 14:59：Warspite@4-1905：うん 14:59：Ташкент@4-1908：問題ない（脳筋 15:00：神風@4-1915：じゃあ足踏みして、そのままこちらのシーンでいいかな 15:01：ナレーション：装備換装とかはいいのかな？ 15:02：Ташкент@4-1908：何にしても補給をね…？ 15:02：神風@4-1915：「わーすぱいとさん、一旦これを預けていいかしら？」 15:02：神風@4-1915：電探をずいっと 15:03：神風@4-1915：「帽子屋さんが奨めてくれたからこれを持っていくわ」　機銃装備 15:04：神風@4-1915：んで、燃料７と鋼材３もらいたく 15:04：Ташкент@4-1908：燃料12こちらがもらうよ 15:05：神風@4-1915：ん　となると 15:05：Ташкент@4-1908：弾薬7行って良いんじゃないかな 15:05：神風@4-1915：鋼材８　弾薬２　で　５５５６　に均す？ 15:05：神風@4-1915：ああ　修理が 15:05：神風@4-1915：弾薬７　鋼材３　で 15:06：GM@309：5/0/10/6 ？ 15:06：Warspite@4-1905：かね 15:06：神風@4-1915：かな？ 15:06：GM@309：こちらでいじっちゃいますか 15:06：GM@309：おっと 15:06：Ташкент@4-1908：1d6 電子戦発見 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 15:07：Warspite@4-1905：我がすでに書き換えておいたのだ 15:07：Ташкент@4-1908：差し引き8回復 15:07：Ташкент@4-1908：7だった 15:07：Ташкент@4-1908：タシュケントの行動力が7点回復した。　（行動力：3->10） 15:07：神風@4-1915：シーンエンドで、わたしのシーンかな　めくるよー 15:08：ナレーション：移動はなしでいいんだね 15:08：Ташкент@4-1908：まずマスイベント 15:08：ナレーション：神風ちゃんシーンどうぞ 15:08：神風@4-1915：なしで、強敵の予感がする 15:08：ナレーション：移動しないならイベント無いよ 15:08：Ташкент@4-1908：ここに発生するイベントが有るのかだけど… 15:08：神風@4-1915：はーい シーンイベント4　ほのぼの　神風「女王様はどんな人なの？」 15:08：どどんとふ：神風@4-1915が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 15:08：どどんとふ：神風@4-1915がカードを公開しました。「ほのぼの トランプ」 15:08：神風@4-1915：ETHT KanColle : ほのぼのイベント表(4) → ぼやき大会：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《いじわる／性格１０》で判定。（建造弐p134） 15:09：Ташкент@4-1908：ハートの女王に対する帽子屋のぼやき 15:09：帽子屋：ふむ？ 15:09：神風@4-1915：ああそういう… 15:09：Warspite@4-1905：米国大統領かもしれない 15:09：神風@4-1915：タシュケントもお風呂にいったのでもう少し帽子屋さんとお喋りしよう 15:09：ナレーション：非登場の確認 15:10：Warspite@4-1905：お話ししようよ 15:10：ナレーション：タシュさんが入渠かな？ 15:10：Ташкент@4-1908：まあお風呂入ろうか 15:10：Ташкент@4-1908：ところで響の回復処理は行ったのかな？ 15:11：ナレーション：おっと 15:11：響＠4-1913：あっ、燃料鋼材1ずつ消費で良いのかな？それとも2なのかな？ 15:11：Warspite@4-1905：1,1かな 15:11：ナレーション：Lv1で参加してもらってるので係数1ですね 15:12：響＠4-1913：では１つずつ貰うね　燃料4→3、鋼材9→8 15:12：Ташкент@4-1908：入れ替わりで水浴びてくるね 15:12：神風@4-1915：女王様　性格にはなんだっけ　ハートの女王でいいんだっけ 15:13：ナレーション：原作ではそうね 15:13：神風@4-1915：こっちでは女王様としか呼ばれてないか 15:13：ナレーション：うん 15:13：ナレーション：女王様としか言ってないね 15:15：神風@4-1915：「そういえば女王様というには、このあたりを治めているのよね　国としての名前はあるの？」　三月兎と帽子屋さんに聞いてみよう 15:15：帽子屋：「国としての名前か…意識したことはなかったね」 15:16：Warspite@4-1905：「この世界にも国の概念はあるのかしら？」　 15:17：三月兎：「私達はこの辺り一帯を『ルイス』って呼んでるから、国の名前もそれになるのかな」 15:17：響＠4-1913：「ただいま。おや、Ташкентは居ないんだね」水浴びから旗艦 15:17：Warspite@4-1905：「ｆｍ」 15:17：神風@4-1915：「なるほどね」　「入れ替わりでお風呂ね　万全を期して」 15:18：神風@4-1915：「女王様はどんな人なの？」 15:18：響＠4-1913：「あぁ、そうなのかい？私が水浴びしてる間、色々大変だったんだね」 15:18：帽子屋：「ふふ、期さなければいけない万全があるのかな？興味深いね」 15:18：Warspite@4-1905：「私も気になるわ。Queenとして」　クイーン・エリザベスクラス的な意味で 15:18：帽子屋：「女王かい？」 15:19：帽子屋：「一言でいえばわがままな人だね」 15:19：帽子屋：「お連れがひーひー言ってるのをよく見かけるよ」 15:19：神風@4-1915：「あら…　すんなり教えてもらえるか心配になってきたわ」 15:20：響＠4-1913：「いざとなったら力ずくで・・・だろうね」 15:20：神風@4-1915：「あんまり過激なのはどうかと思うけれど…」 15:20：Warspite@4-1905：「ｆｍ。まるで我が姉みたいな感じなのね」　別世界のクリーンエリザベス見ながら 15:20：響＠4-1913：「それがここの法なら、統治者もそうなんじゃないかな？」 15:20：神風@4-1915：「何か好きなものとかないのかしら」 15:21：響＠4-1913：「話しあいだけで何とかなるとは思わない方が良いかも知れないね」 15:21：神風@4-1915：「あれはちぇちゃちゃんの考え方なだけかもだし…」 15:21：帽子屋：「うーん、何にでも興味を持って、冷めるのも早いから」 15:21：Warspite@4-1905：「ｆｍ」 15:21：帽子屋：「特定のなにか、というのはあまり思いつかないなぁ」 15:21：響＠4-1913：「そうなのかい？ここの鍵も取られてるものだからそういうものかと思っていたよ」 15:21：Warspite@4-1905：「つまり興味を持たせればいいのね」 15:21：神風@4-1915：「難しいわね…　手土産かなにか持っていく手もあるかと思ったけど」 15:22：神風@4-1915：「なるほど、積極的にいくわけね」 15:22：帽子屋：「ボクはむしろ、君たちに興味を持ちそうだなと思うね」 15:22：Warspite@4-1905：「ｆｍ？」 15:22：響＠4-1913：「なるほど、別世界から来た私達に興味を持つ訳だ」 15:22：帽子屋：「だってほら、君たちは別のどこかから来たんだろう？」 15:22：神風@4-1915：「外…でいいのかわからないけど　やはり珍しいのかしら」 15:23：帽子屋：「それはそうさ」 15:23：Warspite@4-1905：「確かに逆の立場なら興味を持つわ。other worldからのvisitor…ゲストには」 15:24：帽子屋：「ボクだって面白いと思っているくらいだ。ましてや女王なら…ね」 15:24：響＠4-1913：「・・・興味を持った私達を閉じ込めて、飽きたらそのままぽいってされたりしてもおかしくないかも知れないね」 15:24：三月兎：「…ありえそう」 15:24：神風@4-1915：「前向きにいきましょうよ…」 15:25：Warspite@4-1905：「気まぐれなQueenならば考えうる話ね」 15:25：響＠4-1913：「楽観的過ぎるのも考えものだよ。女王のペットになってからじゃ遅いからね」 15:25：神風@4-1915：えーと、不安が場を支配しているので 15:25：神風@4-1915：《元気》だしていこう？　みたいな感じで… 15:25：ナレーション：ほう 15:26：ナレーション：そういう気遣いすき 15:26：ナレーション：元気どうぞ！ 15:26：神風@4-1915：はーい 15:26：神風@4-1915：わたし感情枯れてるのか、とはいえ資材がやや心もとない　固有はなしにして 15:27：Warspite@4-1905：不安なら今こっちで固有使ってチャージできるよ 15:27：神風@4-1915：2d6>=5 「大丈夫よ、ここに来てから親切な人にいっぱい会ってるじゃない！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 105,5 → 10 → 成功 15:28：ナレーション：成功だな 15:28：神風@4-1915：「まずは会って確かめてみましょ？」 15:29：Warspite@4-1905：「Yesそうね」 15:29：Warspite@4-1905：「私も似たような我儘なQueenは知ってるしNo problemよ」 15:29：神風@4-1915：効果効果　建造どこいったー 15:30：帽子屋：「…会うなら気をつけることだね」 15:30：帽子屋：「最近、なにか怖いものを手懐けたって話も聞く」 15:31：ナレーション：成功効果はっと 15:31：神風@4-1915：「うう…　用心はしておくわ…」 15:31：響＠4-1913：「・・・まぁ、帰る為にはいずれ会わないといけないしね」 15:31：ナレーション：全員、マイナス属性個性の感情を持つPC人数分だけ行動力回復 15:32：ナレーション：個性関係ないわ 15:32：Warspite@4-1905：「えぇ。でも　That's what I want.」　と言っておこう 15:32：Warspite@4-1905：ふむ 15:32：ナレーション：全員、マイナス属性の感情を持つPC人数分だけ行動力回復 15:32：神風@4-1915：わりとノリでつけてるからな属性… 15:32：Warspite@4-1905：マイナス属性限定？ 15:32：ナレーション：と書かれているな 15:33：Ташкент@4-1908：大根おろしはマイナス属性に入りますか！ 15:33：ナレーション：わからん… 15:33：神風@4-1915：スパ様に　（横文字）こわい　なのでマイナス 15:33：Ташкент@4-1908：そもそもこの場にいないのだが… 15:33：神風@4-1915：いないからシーン効果うけない説 15:34：Warspite@4-1905：ですね 15:34：Ташкент@4-1908：うん 15:34：ナレーション：んー 15:34：ナレーション：そうだな… 15:34：ナレーション：神風さん、2d振って 15:34：神風@4-1915：2d KanColle : (2D6) → 93,6 → 9 15:35：ナレーション：「シーンプレイヤーは弱点一つを長所にする」を選んでも良いとする 15:35：ナレーション：どっちかな！ 15:35：神風@4-1915：めっちゃありがたい… 15:35：ナレーション：(ほのぼの9番効果) 15:36：神風@4-1915：不思議な世界にも慣れてきたので　不思議を長所にしてみようか 15:37：Warspite@4-1905：で私は好きよ　宣言 15:37：Warspite@4-1905：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 84,4 → 8 → 成功 15:37：Warspite@4-1905：神風に１点感情取得ですね 15:38：神風@4-1915：反映 15:38：Warspite@4-1905：et KanColle : 感情表(4) → かっこいい（プラス）／しんぱい（マイナス） 15:38：Warspite@4-1905：しんぱいしておこう 15:39：神風@4-1915：左下にスキがあるので発見 15:40：神風@4-1915：異国？の地の旅　つまり《外国暮らし》 15:41：神風@4-1915：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 15:41：神風@4-1915：おぼぉ　やっぱ苦手 15:41：Ташкент@4-1908：大丈夫だよおばあちゃん、あたしがエスコートしてあげる 15:42：Warspite@4-1905：大丈夫、キミよりもさらにおばあちゃんいるけれど何とかなってるから 15:42：神風@4-1915：うん… 15:42：神風@4-1915：19→13か 15:43：神風@4-1915：タシュの入渠分いれても　3 0 8 6 あるよね 15:43：Warspite@4-1905：ですね 15:44：神風@4-1915：３の倍数で残して　鋼材５もらいたく 15:45：神風@4-1915：だいたい戦闘前に回復するじゃんわたし！ 15:45：神風@4-1915：でも感情１しかもってなかった！　まあちょうどいいや… 15:45：神風@4-1915：１８ですー　他は装備を　魚雷　機銃　に 15:45：Warspite@4-1905：神風ちゃんから感情発生する機会があまりなかったからね… 15:46：神風@4-1915：異常！ 15:46：Warspite@4-1905：で電探をもらいますね 15:46：神風@4-1915：以上！ 15:47：神風@4-1915：GM戻ったら移動かな 15:47：神風@4-1915：資源やっとこうか？ 15:47：GM@309：入渠分の資材減らした？ 15:47：神風@4-1915：へらすねー 15:47：神風@4-1915：4 0 9 6　→　3 0 3 6 15:48：神風@4-1915：入渠と５点回復です 15:49：神風@4-1915：いいかしら 15:49：Warspite@4-1905：はい 15:49：響＠4-1913：どうぞ 15:49：Ташкент@4-1908：復活だね！ 15:50：神風@4-1915：おかえり！ 15:50：Ташкент@4-1908：カミカゼスタイル！ 15:50：神風@4-1915：Cにれっつごー 15:50：響＠4-1913：おかえり 15:50：ナレーション：ではCへ 15:50：Warspite@4-1905：ススメー Cマスイベント　「たべりゅ？」 15:51：ナレーション：帽子屋の言っていた場所に行ってみると 15:51：ナレーション：艦娘が一人、頭を悩ませている様子でした。 15:52：ハンプティ：「うーん…スクランブルエッグがいいかな…」 　　　　※キャラ：瑞鳳 15:52：神風@4-1915：ふっ　予想が当たったわね… 　　　　※見学タブで神風PLに予想されていました。 15:52：ハンプティ：「それともなんだっけ、ポーチドエッグとか挑戦しようかな…」 15:52：Warspite@4-1905：見事 15:52：ハンプティ：予定調和っていうなぁ！ｗ 15:52：Ташкент@4-1908：流石だね神風！ 15:52：神風@4-1915：「こんにちは、何かお困りごとかしら？」 15:52：Warspite@4-1905：こいつ、卵焼きハイランドを建国しようとしてますぜ 15:53：ハンプティ：「んぅ？誰？」 15:53：Ташкент@4-1908：「通りすがりだよ」 15:53：ハンプティ：「あれ、見覚えのない人」 15:53：ハンプティ：「そうだ、あなた達は卵料理は何が好き？」 15:53：神風@4-1915：「神風っていうの、遠くから来たからそうなるわ」 15:54：Warspite@4-1905：「Issy/H-ATの紹介で来た者よ」 15:54：神風@4-1915：「えっ、卵料理…？」 15:54：Ташкент@4-1908：「生卵」 15:54：ハンプティ：「そう卵料理。女王様に売り込みしようと思ってね―」 15:54：神風@4-1915：「そうね…だし巻きかしら」 15:55：Warspite@4-1905：「そうね、breakfastのOmeletteは好きね」　オムレツ 15:55：ハンプティ：「オムレツとだし巻きね、うんうん」(メモメモ) 15:55：ハンプティ：「生卵は却下」 15:55：響＠4-1913：「卵料理・・・オムライス、かな」 15:55：Ташкент@4-1908：「やっぱりダメ？」 15:56：ハンプティ：「せめてひと手間加えてよ」 15:56：Ташкент@4-1908：「冗談はさておき。カニタマが好きだよ」 15:56：響＠4-1913：「そうだ、卵をレンジでチンすると美味しい料理になるらしいよ。」 15:56：Ташкент@4-1908：同志響…！？ 15:56：神風@4-1915：「そうなの？今度試してみるわ」 15:56：ハンプティ：「オムライス、カニ玉…ご飯とカニが要るかぁ」 15:57：響＠4-1913：「神風、君はダメだよ！」 15:57：神風@4-1915：「ええ…　わたしがれんじを使いこなせないとおもってるんでしょう　大丈夫なんだから！」 15:57：ハンプティ：「カニって海のカニ？川のカニ？」 15:57：響＠4-1913：「爆発させるに決まってるだろ！？レンジが壊れたらどうするんだい！」 15:58：ハンプティ：「おい　おい」 15:58：神風@4-1915：「猫を乾かしたりでき…　ええ…？」 15:58：ハンプティ：「爆発すんの？」 15:58：Ташкент@4-1908：「一般的には海のカニだと思う。あれ、でも川のカニでも美味しいのかな」 15:58：響＠4-1913：「い、いや・・・」 15:58：響＠4-1913：「シ、シナイヨ・・・？」 15:58：三月兎：「川のカニも結構美味しいよ」 15:58：Warspite@4-1905：「？？？」 15:58：Ташкент@4-1908：「同志響、いい加減なこと言うから…」 15:58：Warspite@4-1905：「Japanの食文化はとても変わっているのね」 15:59：Ташкент@4-1908：「そうなんだ、やっぱり…物知りだね」　＞うさ 15:59：神風@4-1915：「ごめんなさい、あとで反省させるわ…」 15:59：響＠4-1913：「いや、まさか神風が引っ掛かるとは思わなくて・・・」 15:59：ハンプティ：「それじゃそこのリボンちゃん、今度一緒に卵レンチンしよっか」 15:59：響＠4-1913：「ちょっ・・・ちょっと…！」 16:00：神風@4-1915：「響に見守ってもらいましょう」 16:00：Ташкент@4-1908：「えっと…あたしが見守るから。」　リボンつけてるし 16:00：神風@4-1915：「おいしく出来上がるように、ね」 16:00：響＠4-1913：「・・・ご」 16:00：響＠4-1913：「ごめんなさい…」 16:01：Ташкент@4-1908：「まったく同志響は…可愛いんだから！」　だきっ 16:01：Warspite@4-1905：「？？？？？？」　いまいち何が起きているか分かっていない 16:01：ハンプティ：「そういえば見慣れない人たち、こんな所でなにしてんの？」 16:01：神風@4-1915：「うーん…　まあちょっと茶目っ気がありすぎてごめんなさいね」 16:02：神風@4-1915：「そうそう、こちらの話なんだけど…」 16:02：Ташкент@4-1908：「ハンプティって人…人かな？探しているんだ」　響成分摂取中！ 16:02：Warspite@4-1905：「Oh、そういえば」　かくかくしかじか 16:02：ハンプティ：「この辺りは観光するようなものもないよ」 16:02：ハンプティ：「ハンプティ？私に用事」 16:02：響＠4-1913：「うぐぅ…ちょっと驚かせようとしただけだよ…」 16:02：神風@4-1915：日本の神戸に帰ろうと女王様に合うために扉の鍵を探してる云々 16:02：Ташкент@4-1908：傍から見ると荒唐無稽 16:02：神風@4-1915：「帽子屋さんの鍵を知らないかしら？」 16:03：Warspite@4-1905：「Issy/H-ATからあなたのことを聞いて」　ハッター 16:03：ハンプティ：「私はハンプティ・ダンプティ。長いからハンプティでいいわ」 16:03：ハンプティ：「帽子屋の鍵？」 16:03：ハンプティ：「あー、うん。この前のアレね」 16:03：ハンプティ：「持ってる持ってる」 16:03：ハンプティ：と、青いリボンのついたカギを見せる 16:03：神風@4-1915：「勝負がどうとか言ってたけど、何かあったの？」 16:04：ハンプティ：「え、別になにも？」 16:04：ハンプティ：「正面から勝負して、勝って、もらったの」 16:04：ハンプティ：「女王様の所に行くのに必要だっていうし」 16:04：神風@4-1915：「ええ…？」 16:05：Warspite@4-1905：「私たちはそれを今必要としていて、探しに来たの。searching now」 16:05：響＠4-1913：「Ташкент.反省したからそろそろ離して貰えないかい・・・？」 16:05：Warspite@4-1905：「Queenと会うために」 16:05：神風@4-1915：「あら、ハンプティも女王様のところに？」 16:05：Ташкент@4-1908：「わかった、こちらも堪能したし」　離して 16:05：ハンプティ：「なるほどなるほど、あなた達も女王様に」 16:05：ハンプティ：「つまり、ライバル店ね！」 16:05：神風@4-1915：「同行させてもらえ…　ええっ？」 16:05：Ташкент@4-1908：「うん…うん？」 16:06：Warspite@4-1905：「店？store…restaurant？」 16:06：響＠4-1913：「ん？それじゃあ一緒に連れて行って・・・くれはしないよね、そうだよね」 16:06：Ташкент@4-1908：「そう、何を隠そう」 16:06：Warspite@4-1905：「Egg restaurant？」 16:07：Ташкент@4-1908：「あたし達はあなたのライバル店！どちらが女王様のところに行けるか、勝負！」 16:07：神風@4-1915：「ええ…？」 16:07：Ташкент@4-1908：「（ノッたほうが早そう、ほら神風も）」 16:07：Warspite@4-1905：「…！」 16:07：ハンプティ：「話が早いわね、おさげさん！」 16:07：神風@4-1915：「（まあ、あの口ぶりだと結局そうなりそうね…）」 16:07：響＠4-1913：「仕方ないね・・・」 16:08：Ташкент@4-1908：「（もともと、ハッタから力づくで奪ったような子だから、さ）」 16:08：響＠4-1913：「本当は、卵を爆発させて弱った所を狙うつもりだったんだけどね」 16:08：Warspite@4-1905：「OK,I　understand。私たちは英国料理とロシア料理を取り扱うrestaurant」 16:08：Warspite@4-1905：（こういうことにしておこう 16:08：神風@4-1915：「わたしのだし巻きに勝てるものなら勝ってみなさい！」 16:08：響＠4-1913：「帽子屋の仇、今ここで晴らさずでおくべきか・・・！」 16:08：ハンプティ：「英国料理とロシア料理？え、普通に美味しそう」 16:09：Ташкент@4-1908：「試食担当タシュケント！」 16:09：神風@4-1915：「和食担当神風！」 16:09：ハンプティ：「ロシア担当あんたじゃないの！？」 16:09：Warspite@4-1905：「Tea Time 担当兼オーナーWarspite」 16:10：Warspite@4-1905：なんだかんだこの艦隊の雰囲気に乗ってきた 16:10：Ташкент@4-1908：「ロシア担当はちっちゃい体に大きな資質を秘めた同志響だよ」 16:10：響＠4-1913：「ロシア料理なら任せてくれ、響だよ」 16:10：ハンプティ：「まさか多国籍料理店がライバルになるとは思わなかった！」 16:10：響＠4-1913：「得意料理は卵の大爆発だよ」 16:10：Ташкент@4-1908：「同志響？響ちゃん？」 16:11：ハンプティ：「卵専門店店長ハンプティ！いざ尋常に勝負！！」 16:11：響＠4-1913：「さぁ、卵料理店の卵を爆発させてやろうじゃないか」 16:11：Warspite@4-1905：「OK.資本主義の実力を見せてあげましょう」 16:11：神風@4-1915：「もうどうにでもな～れ…」 16:12：三月兎：「なにこれ…」 16:12：Ташкент@4-1908：「楽しくなってきたねっ！さあ行こう！」 16:12：響＠4-1913：「不死鳥の名をその身に刻ませてあげるよ・・・！」 16:12：響＠4-1913：「さぁ、レンジの場所を教えて貰えるかな？」 16:13：Warspite@4-1905：「さぁ、決戦のbattle　fieldへ　参りましょう」 16:14：響＠4-1913：「私が一番上手く卵を取り扱えるんだ・・・！」 16:15：響＠4-1913：「胃の中の卵だと言う事を味わって項垂れるが良いさ！」 16:15：ナレーション：戦闘前RPおｋかな？ 16:15：響＠4-1913：はーい 16:15：神風@4-1915：いいよ～ 16:16：Warspite@4-1905：えぇ 16:16：GM@309：では10分休憩 16:16：GM@309：再開は1625くらいで 16:16：Warspite@4-1905：はい Cマス艦隊戦 16:28：神風@4-1915：相手はこの子達かな 16:29：GM@309：はい 16:29：Warspite@4-1905：なるほど 16:29：GM@309：敵艦見ゆ！ 16:29：神風@4-1915：ボーン 16:29：Warspite@4-1905：ポポポポーン 16:30：GM@309：軽空母ハンプティ　駆逐イ級elite　駆逐ハ級　駆逐イ級*2　計5隻 16:30：Ташкент@4-1908：ん…アビリティは使わないよ 16:30：神風@4-1915：範囲攻撃はエリィだけね？　まあ戦術爆撃とかの話は除き 16:31：神風@4-1915：あ、【士気高揚】！ 16:31：神風@4-1915：１８→１９ 16:31：GM@309：特性で範囲するのはイだけだね 16:31：GM@309：ハンプティはアビリティ無しですしね 16:31：神風@4-1915：はーい 16:32：神風@4-1915：プロット？ 16:32：GM@309：環境は同航戦　勝利条件は通常 16:32：響＠4-1913：こっちもアビリティはないね 16:32：GM@309：他にアビリティがないならプロット　今度はカード伏せようか 16:33：神風@4-1915：ああ、カードね　はーい 16:33：どどんとふ：Warspite@4-1905が「GM@309」のカードを受け取りました。 16:33：GM@309：GMはシークレットダイスします 16:35：GM@309：シークレットダイス 16:35：GM@309：準備できたかな 16:35：Ташкент@4-1908：OK 16:35：神風@4-1915：おっけーよ 16:35：響＠4-1913：okke-dayo 16:35：響＠4-1913：おっけーだよ！ 16:36：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1908が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 16:36：どどんとふ：「Ташкент@4-1908」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 16:36：GM@309：では、索敵 16:36：どどんとふ：「Ташкент@4-1908」がメッセージカードを変更しました 16:36：Ташкент@4-1908：よし 16:36：神風@4-1915：よし 16:37：神風@4-1915：エリィちゃんがよさげかなって 16:37：Ташкент@4-1908：そこだろうねー 16:37：Warspite@4-1905：そのつもりだったよ 16:37：Warspite@4-1905：範囲攻撃は厄介だ 16:37：神風@4-1915：だよねー 16:37：Warspite@4-1905：エリイに索敵 16:37：ハンプティ：よっしゃ偵察機でもなんでもこーい 16:37：Warspite@4-1905：直上かつ長所 16:38：Warspite@4-1905：電探を使用する 16:38：ハンプティ：ずるいぞ！ 16:38：ナレーション：電探どうぞー 16:38：Warspite@4-1905：2d6>=5 これがmade in Japanの電探なのね KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 84,4 → 8 → 成功 16:38：神風@4-1915：電波はうちおとせまい 16:38：GM@309：エリイね 16:38：GM@309：6番！ 16:38：Ташкент@4-1908：やっぱり神風の使い方が悪かったんじゃ 16:38：神風@4-1915：まそ 16:38：響＠4-1913：叩くから・・・ 16:39：神風@4-1915：「あれ、すんなり動いてるわ…？」 16:39：Ташкент@4-1908：「（ウォースパイトがすごいのか神風が駄目だったのか）」 16:39：響＠4-1913：「・・・そうか、分かったぞ！」 16:39：神風@4-1915：敵偵察か 16:39：Ташкент@4-1908：「本当か同志響！」 16:39：響＠4-1913：「きっとあの電探は戦艦専用装備だったんだよ」 16:40：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふ、JapanのRoyal NavyがOriginということ。お判りいただけて？」 16:40：神風@4-1915：「なるほど、道理でちょっと重たいと思っていたのよ」 16:40：Warspite@4-1905：日本海軍の起源だから使えたとかいう理論 16:40：神風@4-1915：「あとで肉抜きしておくわ」 16:40：響＠4-1913：「つまり駆逐艦の私達が使えなくて、戦艦のWarspiteに使えてもおかしくないんだよ！」 16:40：ハンプティ：では艦攻で偵察 16:40：Ташкент@4-1908：「そうだったんだ…！さすが戦艦ということだね！」 16:40：響＠4-1913：「そうだね、中身全部抜いて軽くしたら私達でも使えるかも知れないね」 16:40：ハンプティ：choiceウォス,タシュ,神風,響 KanColle : (CHOICEウォス,タシュ,神風,響) → ウォス 16:41：Ташкент@4-1908：ボケしかいねえ 16:41：響＠4-1913：「そういう事だね！」 16:41：ハンプティ：ウォースパイト君に決めた！ 16:41：神風@4-1915：誰か止めろｗ 16:41：ハンプティ：偵察7 16:41：Warspite@4-1905：それを聞いてそれうちのジャーヴィスが普通に使ってたなとか思い出しときますね 16:41：Warspite@4-1905：「Sorry」 16:41：Warspite@4-1905：「それ母国の駆逐艦の子が普通に使えていたのと同タイプだわ」 16:41：Warspite@4-1905：見ろよ見ろよ 16:42：Warspite@4-1905：迎撃なんて不要だ 16:42：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥」 16:42：ハンプティ：んじゃみますねー 16:42：神風@4-1915：「つまり海外の子は発育が…！？」 16:42：どどんとふ：GM@309が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 16:42：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥！」 16:42：ハンプティ：ちらり 16:42：どどんとふ：GM@309がカードを開きました。 16:42：ハンプティ：ふむ　おｋ 16:42：Warspite@4-1905：無慈悲のジュヴィちゃんの写真出そうかｗ 16:42：響＠4-1913：「ふむ、聞いたかい？海外の駆逐艦は戦艦装備を付けられるそうだよ！」 16:42：Warspite@4-1905：（明らかにロり 16:42：Ташкент@4-1908：「確かに、あたしも神風や響より…」 16:43：Ташкент@4-1908：「あたしも、戦艦の装備を…‥！？」　手のひらを見てわなわなと 16:43：響＠4-1913：「・・・Ташкент何言ってるんだい？」 16:43：Ташкент@4-1908：なんてこと、ボケが加速したの！ 16:43：Ташкент@4-1908：「えっ」 16:43：神風@4-1915：「あら、そんなに変わらないわね　…って　来るわよ！」 16:43：響＠4-1913：「Ташкентはそこまで私達と変わらないじゃないか」 16:43：神風@4-1915：うーん　移動なし 16:43：Warspite@4-1905：いや、実際Ташкентは大きいんだよｗ 16:44：どどんとふ：響@4-1913が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 16:44：どどんとふ：「響@4-1913」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 16:44：響＠4-1913：変えます 16:44：どどんとふ：「響@4-1913」がメッセージカードを変更しました 16:44：GM@309：再プロット 16:44：響＠4-1913：よし 16:44：響＠4-1913：「変わらないよね、Ташкент？」 16:44：Ташкент@4-1908：ん、このままにしておこう 16:45：GM@309：シークレットダイス 16:45：Ташкент@4-1908：「え？えーっと、そうかもね？」　目をそらし 16:45：GM@309：プロット終わったら押す点呼だしとくね 16:45：GM@309：点呼開始！ 16:45：神風@4-1915：準備完了！（1/4） 16:45：Warspite@4-1905：準備完了！（2/4） 16:45：響@4-1913：準備完了！（3/4） 16:46：響＠4-1913：「・・・私だって、すぐ大きくなるさ」むすぅ 16:46：Ташкент@4-1908：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 16:46：神風@4-1915：「なんか違う話になってない…？」 16:46：Ташкент@4-1908：なるようになれっ！ 16:46：Warspite@4-1905：「さてBattle の時間ね」 16:47：GM@309：では　おーぷん！ 16:47：Ташкент@4-1908：「陰ながら応援してるよ」＞響 16:47：どどんとふ：神風@4-1915が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 16:47：どどんとふ：神風@4-1915がカードを公開しました。「序列６ まずは先んじておくわ」 16:47：GM@309：s1d100 卵：5 エリイ:6 ハ:2 イ1：5 イ2：2 KanColle : (1D100) → 6 16:47：どどんとふ：響@4-1913がカードを公開しました。「5」 16:47：どどんとふ：Warspite@4-1905が「GM@309」のカードを受け取りました。 16:47：どどんとふ：Warspite@4-1905がカードを公開しました。「航行序列６」 16:47：Ташкент@4-1908：うなー！また外れじゃないか！ 16:48：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1908がカードを公開しました。「序列3」 16:48：響＠4-1913：「・・・Ташкентに応援されても複雑になるだけだよ」 16:48：神風@4-1915：まあこの偵察枚数で当てるほうが難しいし 16:49：GM@309：はい、プロット公開時なんかあったっけ 16:49：Ташкент@4-1908：「ごっ、ごめん…」 16:49：Warspite@4-1905：まぁエリートをブロックで来ただけで大きい 16:49：響＠4-1913：釘付けあるね 16:49：神風@4-1915：くぎゅ漬け 16:49：GM@309：くぎゅぅぅぅぅぅぅ 16:49：響＠4-1913：やっても良いかい？ 16:49：Warspite@4-1905：釘宮病患者がいるぞ！ 16:49：Warspite@4-1905：お任せ 16:50：Warspite@4-1905：エリイを先に排除するか卵を先に攻撃するかの違いだしね　こっちからすると 16:50：響＠4-1913：ではやろう 16:50：響＠4-1913：いじわる判定、目標値5。 16:50：神風@4-1915：スパ様の前開けておいて手番回す前に排除の流れがよさそうね 16:50：響＠4-1913：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 16:51：響＠4-1913：6を5に 16:51：ハンプティ：あっエリイが引っ張られて　あっあっ 16:51：神風@4-1915：「負担かけるけど、頼んだわ！」 16:52：GM@309：他！ 16:52：神風@4-1915：なーし 16:52：響＠4-1913：「全く、甘く見られては困るよ・・・！」 16:52：Ташкент@4-1908：無い！ 16:52：Warspite@4-1905：nothing 16:52：GM@309：ではいくぞ 16:52：響＠4-1913：「こっちへ来なよ、纏めて料理してみせるさ・・・！」 ラウンド1 16:52：ハンプティ：航空戦だあああああああ 16:52：神風@4-1915：くるぞぉ 16:53：響＠4-1913：５だからね、来ないよ来ないよ 16:53：ハンプティ：艦攻！航空2！ 16:53：ハンプティ：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 16:53：響＠4-1913：４なら当たってたかも知れないけどね！ 16:53：Ташкент@4-1908：「先とは違う、気をつけて」 16:53：ハンプティ：タシュケント！ 16:53：神風@4-1915：む 16:53：Warspite@4-1905：げげ 16:53：Ташкент@4-1908：…‥ 16:53：ハンプティ：2d6 くらえー KanColle : (2D6) → 73,4 → 7 16:53：Ташкент@4-1908：きゃん！ 16:53：神風@4-1915：ぬ　しっかり抜いてきたか 16:54：Ташкент@4-1908：「あいたた、これは…卵？」 16:54：響＠4-1913：「そうだね、気を付けないとね。Ташкент」 16:54：神風@4-1915：「なんてことするのよ…」 16:54：ハンプティ：ふははは 16:54：ハンプティ：二枚目　艦爆 16:54：Ташкент@4-1908：卵の殻を再利用した、ペイント弾みたいな 16:54：ハンプティ：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 16:54：響＠4-1913：「なるほど、卵でびちゃびちゃにして私達の行動力を削ろうという腹かい？厄介な・・・」 16:54：Warspite@4-1905：残念 16:54：神風@4-1915：あぶない… 16:55：Ташкент@4-1908：ふぅ 16:55：ハンプティ：すかっ 16:55：ハンプティ：…まぁ一発当たったし！ 16:55：Ташкент@4-1908：「また汚れちゃった」 16:55：響＠4-1913：「これからもっと汚れる事になるよ、切り変えていかないとね」 16:55：GM@309：では航空終わりで 16:56：GM@309：まるっと飛ばして長射程 16:56：Warspite@4-1905：なんで長距離で動く必要があるんですか　ということでパス 16:56：GM@309：まぁうん　射程短いもんね… 16:56：GM@309：中射程 16:56：Warspite@4-1905：はい 16:57：Warspite@4-1905：フリーつぶしていこう 16:57：Warspite@4-1905：ハ級をターゲット 16:57：駆逐ハ級：あ、こっちっすか 16:57：駆逐ハ級：どうぞっす 16:58：Warspite@4-1905：38.1cm Mk.I連装砲　命中１　高初速１　フリーは意外と馬鹿にできないからね 16:58：神風@4-1915：魚雷持ちだしね 16:58：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+2>=5 命中判定 まずは１匹目から！ KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 41,3＋2 → 6 → 成功 16:58：駆逐ハ級：回避2っす 16:58：駆逐ハ級：あたりっす 16:58：神風@4-1915：よけたな？ 16:58：神風@4-1915：（妨害を） 16:59：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあ確定でダメージ出しますね 16:59：駆逐ハ級：来いっす！ 16:59：Warspite@4-1905：6d6 「Fire！Fire！Fire！」 砲弾の雨あられだ！ KanColle : (6D6) → 232,3,4,4,5,5 → 23 16:59：駆逐ハ級：装甲5っす！ 16:59：響＠4-1913：「流石Warspiteだ、針の穴を通す様な精密射撃だよ。これじゃあひとたまりもないね」 16:59：駆逐ハ級：あれ、死んだっす 16:59：Ташкент@4-1908：可愛そうなハ級 17:00：駆逐ハ級：サヨナラ！ 17:00：駆逐ハ級：爆発四散 17:00：Warspite@4-1905：恨むのなら、フリーになった自分の運命の不幸さを呪うがいい 17:00：Ташкент@4-1908：「幸先いいね！」 17:00：Warspite@4-1905：「Old ladyの前に立つということを教えて差し上げるとこうなるわ」 17:01：ハンプティ：いや立ってなかったでしょ… 17:01：神風@4-1915：「さすがね、こちらも続くわ！」　短６ 17:01：神風@4-1915：かな？ 17:01：Warspite@4-1905：艦隊戦を挑んだ時点で立ったということさ 17:01：ハンプティ：なるほど！(納得) 17:01：GM@309：では短 17:01：GM@309：6番　神風 17:02：響＠4-1913：「それは恐ろしいね・・・今後は後ろに立つことにするよ」 17:02：神風@4-1915：フリーイ級をタシュと共同撃破かなあ　あるいはエリイを響と共同か 17:03：響＠4-1913：任せるよ 17:03：神風@4-1915：ハンプティになると通るか怪しくなってくる　いかが？ 17:03：Ташкент@4-1908：どうしようか 17:03：Warspite@4-1905：パンプティは私が次は殴りに行くけれどもう一撃は欲しい 17:03：Warspite@4-1905：フリーのイは放置してもそこまで脅威ではないしね 17:03：神風@4-1915：どのみちフリーイには回したくないな　タシュと一緒に沈めに行こう 17:04：Warspite@4-1905：確かに一理ある 17:04：Ташкент@4-1908：了解だよ！ 17:04：響＠4-1913：フリー倒してエリィとパンプティ袋叩きでも良いんじゃないかな？ 17:04：神風@4-1915：２のイ級に【魚雷】《元気》 17:04：駆逐イ級：こいやー 17:04：神風@4-1915：その方向でー 17:04：神風@4-1915：2d6+1>=5 「目標、敵４番艦 魚雷てーっ！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 21,1＋1 → 3 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 17:04：神風@4-1915：あの… 17:04：Ташкент@4-1908：ででーん 17:04：ナレーション：あっ 17:05：Warspite@4-1905：ぎゃーっす 17:05：神風@4-1915：ACT 「えっ」 KanColle : アクシデント表(3) → えーん。大失態。このキャラクターに対して【感情値】を持っているキャラクター全員の声援欄にチェックが入る。 17:05：Ташкент@4-1908：傷は浅いね！ 17:05：GM@309：ぱぁん！ 17:05：響＠4-1913：あっ 17:05：神風@4-1915：反映 17:05：Warspite@4-1905：損傷とかじゃないだけセーフ 17:05：GM@309：では次回ります 17:05：神風@4-1915：「あれ、この魚雷動かないわ　えいえい」　ゲシゲシ 17:06：Warspite@4-1905：損傷引くとこっちも被弾して修理費が跳ね上がる 17:06：GM@309：5番　響→敵3体 17:06：Ташкент@4-1908：「神風、神風？」 17:06：神風@4-1915：あぶねえ… 17:06：響＠4-1913：「ち、ちょっと叩くものじゃないよ・・・！？」 17:06：Warspite@4-1905：「...？大丈夫かしら？」 17:06：響＠4-1913：「っと、言ってる場合じゃないね・・・！」 17:07：響＠4-1913：小口径主砲、外国暮らし。対象普通のイ級。目標値5、補正+2 17:07：GM@309：どうぞー 17:07：響＠4-1913：2d6>=3 KanColle : (2D6>=3) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 17:07：神風@4-1915：おしい 17:07：駆逐イ級：回避2ではどうしようもありませんわ 17:07：響＠4-1913：連撃いくよ、10cm高角砲。クール判定。目標値5 17:08：響＠4-1913：2d6>=5 砲撃 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 17:08：GM@309：あたーり 17:08：響＠4-1913：ダメージ出すよ 17:08：響＠4-1913：4d6 KanColle : (4D6) → 182,5,5,6 → 18 17:08：GM@309：どうぞ！ 17:08：Ташкент@4-1908：高い 17:08：神風@4-1915：いいね 17:08：駆逐イ級：装甲4 17:08：駆逐イ級：死にました？ 17:09：神風@4-1915：もう死んでるの 17:09：響＠4-1913：取った！ 17:09：駆逐イ級：ボボボボ 17:09：Warspite@4-1905：お前はもう死んでいる 17:09：神風@4-1915：「やっぱり火力かしら…」 17:09：ハンプティ：私のターン！ 17:09：響＠4-1913：「まずは一名、不死鳥流卵料理・・・鉛玉を頂戴してあげるよ」 17:10：Ташкент@4-1908：「（神風の場合はそれ以前なような）」 17:10：ハンプティ：わたしから！ 17:10：神風@4-1915：「やるわね　…っと、航空攻撃来るわ！」 17:10：ハンプティ：choice艦攻,艦爆 KanColle : (CHOICE艦攻,艦爆) → 艦爆 17:10：響＠4-1913：「身体が落ちる程に美味しいだろう？」 17:10：ハンプティ：艦爆！ばか！ 17:10：ハンプティ：ばかっていうな！ 17:10：神風@4-1915：お、おう 17:10：Warspite@4-1905：⑨⑨⑨⑨ 17:10：Ташкент@4-1908：このばか！ 17:11：神風@4-1915：ば可愛い… 17:11：響＠4-1913：けなげから2で目標値7の補正入って最終5! 17:11：響＠4-1913：2d6>=5 回避ぃ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 17:11：神風@4-1915：おお 17:12：ハンプティ：命中0！ 17:12：ハンプティ：外したか… 17:12：響＠4-1913：「悪いね、私は食らわすのは好きでも喰らうのは得意で無くてね」 17:12：響＠4-1913：「試食なら担当に回して貰えるかな？」 17:12：Ташкент@4-1908：どんとこいの構え 17:12：ハンプティ：まぁエリイの分も食べていってよ 17:12：Warspite@4-1905：お変わりが来た 17:13：響＠4-1913：「嫌だよ！私は食べ物にはうるさいんだ」 17:13：駆逐イ級elite：指定個性は8列です 17:13：駆逐イ級elite：bt8 KanColle :指定個性⑧(11) → 1-8　《アイドル》 17:13：駆逐イ級elite：アイドル砲 17:13：響＠4-1913：けなげで8の補正入って6 17:13：Warspite@4-1905：アイドルイ級 17:13：神風@4-1915：艦隊のアイドル、エリィちゃんだよー！ 17:13：響＠4-1913：2d6>=6 回避ぃ KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 17:13：神風@4-1915：む 17:13：響＠4-1913：不味いですよ！ 17:14：駆逐イ級elite：エリイちゃんはね　命中2あるんだー☆ 17:14：駆逐イ級elite：妨害！ 17:14：Warspite@4-1905：ふーん 17:14：Warspite@4-1905：声援すればよいのだろう？　１あれば足りるのだから 17:14：響＠4-1913：「・・・くっ、しつこいな」振り切れてない 17:14：駆逐イ級elite：まぁそうなるな。 17:14：響＠4-1913：そうだね 17:15：Warspite@4-1905：その時イ級の方に夾叉弾が！　動きを妨害するように発射されるよ！ 17:15：神風@4-1915：艦これAC的回避法 17:16：Warspite@4-1905：「Yasha Fire!」　実際割と便利 17:16：Warspite@4-1905：これで敵の砲撃を妨害して充てることはできないってわけだ！ 17:16：響＠4-1913：「・・・っ！今だ！」駆け出し 17:16：駆逐イ級elite：きゃー夾叉弾が！ 17:17：響＠4-1913：「何とか・・・振り払えたみたいだね」 17:17：響＠4-1913：「助かったよ、Спасибо.」 17:17：GM@309：5番おわり 17:17：GM@309：3番　タシュケント 17:18：Ташкент@4-1908：イ級かな？ 17:18：Warspite@4-1905：で良さそう 17:18：Ташкент@4-1908：他にダメージを通せる自信がないね 17:19：神風@4-1915：でもどのみち回っちゃう気もするので 17:19：Ташкент@4-1908：2番のイ級に砲撃だ 17:19：神風@4-1915：まあそれもそうか 17:19：駆逐イ級：はい。 17:19：駆逐イ級：どうぞ。 17:19：Ташкент@4-1908：2d6+1>=5 「よ…っと！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 83,5＋1 → 9 → 成功 17:19：Ташкент@4-1908：ダメージ、2d！ 17:19：駆逐イ級：回避2　命中です。 17:20：Ташкент@4-1908：2d 「続くよ！」 KanColle : (2D6) → 82,6 → 8 17:20：Warspite@4-1905：いい感じ 17:20：Ташкент@4-1908：上々だね 17:20：神風@4-1915：いいね！ 17:20：駆逐イ級：装甲4　中破 17:20：Ташкент@4-1908：「こんなものかな」 17:20：駆逐イ級：いたいです。 17:20：Ташкент@4-1908：終わり！ 17:20：GM@309：2番　イ級 17:20：神風@4-1915：ばっちこーい 17:21：駆逐イ級：mht いきます。 KanColle : 目標表(4) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【回避力】の低いＰＣ 17:21：Warspite@4-1905：はい 17:21：駆逐イ級：ウォースパイト。 17:21：駆逐イ級：指定列7です。 17:21：駆逐イ級：bt7 KanColle :指定個性⑦(11) → 1-7　《幸運》 17:21：駆逐イ級：幸運砲です。 17:22：Warspite@4-1905：ほう 17:22：神風@4-1915：ふむ… 17:23：Warspite@4-1905：弱点だな　 17:23：Warspite@4-1905：笑顔からギャップ挟んで6　これ放棄してもいい説まである 17:24：Warspite@4-1905：だが振ろう　 17:24：Warspite@4-1905：act KanColle : アクシデント表(2) → 意外な手応え。その判定に使った個性の属性（【長所】と【弱点】）が反対になる。自分が判定を行うとき以外はこの効果は無視する。 17:24：駆逐イ級：フリー補正で火力がのります。 17:24：Warspite@4-1905：よし！ 17:24：GM@309：おぉ 17:24：神風@4-1915：いいね 17:24：神風@4-1915：さすがの幸運 17:24：響＠4-1913：おぉ 17:24：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+1>=6 回避判定！行きますよ！ KanColle : (2D6+1>=6) → 41,3＋1 → 5 → 失敗 17:24：Warspite@4-1905：んんー 17:24：駆逐イ級：関係はないけど一応命中2です。 17:25：神風@4-1915：送っとく？　フリーだと貫通しちゃいそう 17:25：Warspite@4-1905：損傷は痛いので声援で回避しようかな 17:25：Warspite@4-1905：せやね 17:25：Warspite@4-1905：ここで修理費発生は得策ではないしね 17:25：Warspite@4-1905：（戦艦のコスト的な意味で 17:26：神風@4-1915：「砲撃来るわっ！　２時方向！」　＋１ 17:26：GM@309：重いからねぇ 17:26：駆逐イ級：回避成功です。 17:26：駆逐イ級：おめでとう。 17:26：Warspite@4-1905：ゆったりとした動き（車いす）で回避 17:26：Ташкент@4-1908：何だこのイ級…！ 17:26：Warspite@4-1905：「Oh、危ないところだったわ。Thank you very much」 17:26：神風@4-1915：反映と 17:27：GM@309：では回って 17:27：GM@309：2ラウンド ラウンド2 17:27：GM@309：6番から 17:27：神風@4-1915：「ゆ、ゆあーうぇるか…　いいのよ別に！」 17:28：神風@4-1915：感情の振り方に関わるから、こっちが先かな 17:29：Warspite@4-1905：かもかも 17:29：響＠4-1913：「・・・敵の砲撃が止んだね。今の内に反撃と行こうか」 17:29：神風@4-1915：うーん　どっちがどっちだこれ 17:30：GM@309：ん？ 17:30：神風@4-1915：エリィちゃんを響と合同？　ハンプティには弾かれる予感が 17:30：Warspite@4-1905：それが良きかと 17:30：神風@4-1915：おっけ　では 17:31：神風@4-1915：エリィに【魚雷】《元気》 17:31：駆逐イ級elite：いらっしゃい☆ 17:31：神風@4-1915：2d6+1>=5 「今度は動いてよね！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 41,3＋1 → 5 → 成功 17:31：駆逐イ級elite：回避2　あたーりー 17:31：神風@4-1915：低空飛行だなあ 17:31：神風@4-1915：2d6 「流石に当たったわよね？」 KanColle : (2D6) → 73,4 → 7 17:32：駆逐イ級elite：おっ 17:32：駆逐イ級elite：装甲6　小破でーす 17:32：Warspite@4-1905：上々 17:33：神風@4-1915：「悔しいけど上々なほうね、あとは頼むわ！」 17:33：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあ卵焼きフレンズ、勝負です！ 17:33：ハンプティ：おっ、来るかぁ 17:33：Warspite@4-1905：判定行きます！　武器は一つだけなので！ 17:33：ハンプティ：よっしゃこーい 17:33：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+2>=5 勝負！ KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 61,5＋2 → 8 → 成功 17:34：ハンプティ：回避… 17:34：ハンプティ：0！ 17:34：ハンプティ：あたり 17:34：Warspite@4-1905：6d6 「英国版スクランブルエッグを食べさせるためにもFire！」 KanColle : (6D6) → 241,3,4,4,6,6 → 24 17:35：ハンプティ：え、ちょ痛 17:35：ハンプティ：装甲7！ 17:35：ハンプティ：ギリ耐え！ 17:35：Warspite@4-1905：ほう　響ちゃーん　これ追撃掛けたらいけそうなんでもらえますかー？ 17:35：響＠4-1913：はいはーい 17:36：ハンプティ：あと4 17:36：ハンプティ：4だと！？ 17:36：響＠4-1913：「私は受けた借りは返す主義でね・・・！」 17:36：Warspite@4-1905：「OK.HIBIKI。ここは共同作業と行きましょう」 17:37：Warspite@4-1905：24+2d6 「KONGOみたいにやってみるわ。Double Burning Fire!」 KanColle : (24+2D6) → 24+62,4 → 30 17:37：神風@4-1915：ばっちり 17:38：ハンプティ：ぎゃーす！ 17:38：ハンプティ：撃破 17:38：響＠4-1913：「До свидания！」 17:39：Ташкент@4-1908：「卵料理にこだわったこと、それが君の敗因だ！」 17:39：ハンプティ：「なん…だと…がくっ」 17:39：GM@309：では響 17:40：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふ、あなたには英国式卵料理をたらふく食べさせてあげましょう...」 17:40：ハンプティ：「あ、それは興味ある」 17:40：ハンプティ：むくり 17:40：響＠4-1913：「料理にも柔軟な思考は必要だよ」 17:40：響＠4-1913：「それじゃあ、このまま一気に行かせて貰おうか…！」 17:40：響＠4-1913：小口径主砲、以下略！ 17:41：響＠4-1913：2d6>=3 KanColle : (2D6>=3) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 17:41：GM@309：命中！ 17:41：響＠4-1913：10cm高角砲で連撃！以下ry 17:41：響＠4-1913：2d6>=5 砲撃 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 21,1 → 2 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 17:41：響＠4-1913：あっ 17:41：響＠4-1913：act KanColle : アクシデント表(4) → 奇妙な猫がまとわりつく。サイクルの終了時、もしくは、艦隊戦の終了時まで、自分の行う行為判定にマイナス１の修正がつく（この効果は、マイナス２まで累積する）。 17:41：Warspite@4-1905：アッ 17:41：Ташкент@4-1908：厄いね 17:41：チェシャ津洲：にゃーん 17:42：響＠4-1913：[ 17:42：Ташкент@4-1908：かも！ 17:42：Warspite@4-1905：ここで現れたか 17:42：響＠4-1913：「なっ、ちょっ・・・邪魔だよ・・・！」 17:42：チェシャ津洲：呼ばれた気がしたかも！ 17:42：響＠4-1913：「くそっ、前が見えにくい…！」 17:42：響＠4-1913：「読んでないよ！早く離れなよ・・・！」 17:43：チェシャ津洲：はい。 17:43：Ташкент@4-1908：「猫と戯れる同志響…いいね、実に良い！」 17:43：Warspite@4-1905：「Oh my gir」 17:43：神風@4-1915：ぬーん 17:43：Ташкент@4-1908：「それはそれとして、来るよ！」 17:43：響＠4-1913：「はぁはぁ…全く、溜まったものじゃないよ…！」 17:43：駆逐イ級elite：それじゃいっくよぉ☆ 17:43：響＠4-1913：「く、くそ、身体が変な感じだ・・・」 17:44：駆逐イ級elite：アイドル砲で響に攻撃！ 17:44：響＠4-1913：「ち、ちょっと待ってくれ・・・せめて息を整えてから・・・」 17:44：響＠4-1913：けなげからの補正+1で7! 17:44：響＠4-1913：2d6>=7 くそぅくそぅ！ KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 41,3 → 4 → 失敗 17:45：神風@4-1915：ぬ 17:45：響＠4-1913：ぬ？ 17:45：Warspite@4-1905：いくら不死鳥があるから無理がきくとはいえきついかな？ 17:46：響＠4-1913：振り直すよ 17:46：響＠4-1913：1d6 振り直し KanColle : (1D6) → 1 17:46：神風@4-1915：おやすい 17:46：響＠4-1913：17→16 17:47：響＠4-1913：では再び最終値7振るよ 17:47：響＠4-1913：2d6>=7 動け・・・動け・・・ KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 62,4 → 6 → 失敗 17:47：響＠4-1913：ぐぬぬ… 17:47：響＠4-1913：ふ、振り直すよ 17:48：響＠4-1913：1d6 振り直し KanColle : (1D6) → 6 17:48：響＠4-1913：16→10 17:48：響＠4-1913：2d6>=7 再判定！ KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 17:48：Ташкент@4-1908：3度目の正直だね同志！ 17:49：響＠4-1913：全くだよ、疲労感満載だね・・・ 17:49：Warspite@4-1905：おのれ猫め 17:49：駆逐イ級elite：うーん当たらないね 17:49：神風@4-1915：おおこわいこわい 17:49：チェシャ津洲：かも 17:49：Ташкент@4-1908：苦労する同志をよそにマイペースに動こうじゃないか 17:50：GM@309：タシュケントどうぞ 17:50：Ташкент@4-1908：2番のイ級を狙うね 17:50：駆逐イ級：はい。 17:50：響＠4-1913：「ま、待てって言ってるだろぅ・・・！？かよわいレディに対する配慮がなってないんじゃないかな・・・！」べしゃあとこけつつ必死に回避 17:50：Ташкент@4-1908：2d+1>=5 「（響は可愛いな）」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 84,4＋1 → 9 → 成功 17:50：駆逐イ級：命中です。 17:50：Ташкент@4-1908：2d 「どうかな！」 KanColle : (2D6) → 61,5 → 6 17:51：Ташкент@4-1908：こんなものだね！ 17:51：駆逐イ級：装甲4　1損傷追加です。 17:51：Warspite@4-1905：声援で倒す？ 17:51：Ташкент@4-1908：終わり 17:51：響＠4-1913：声援も切れるよ 17:51：駆逐イ級：現在大破　あと2点です。 17:51：Warspite@4-1905：魔ぁ魚雷で倒せるか 17:51：Ташкент@4-1908：雷撃…するの？ 17:52：神風@4-1915：倒せる時に倒すがいいかなって 17:52：Warspite@4-1905：まあの 17:52：Ташкент@4-1908：神風任せた！ 17:52：神風@4-1915：ああ、魚雷で行くのね　任された！ 17:53：神風@4-1915：いやいや　でもACTだよ？ 17:53：神風@4-1915：ちゃうわ 17:53：神風@4-1915：大丈夫でーす！ 17:53：響＠4-1913：とりあえず大破なら夜戦では動けないね 17:53：Warspite@4-1905：うむ 17:53：駆逐イ級：そうですね。 17:53：神風@4-1915：１発避けませう 17:54：駆逐イ級：ではこっちの攻撃でいいですか。 17:54：響＠4-1913：とりあえずイ級の攻撃かな・・・？ 17:54：Ташкент@4-1908：こちらへ来ると嬉しいんだけど 17:54：Ташкент@4-1908：どうぞ 17:54：駆逐イ級：mht では。 KanColle : 目標表(5) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【火力】の高いＰＣ 17:54：神風@4-1915：スパ様 17:54：駆逐イ級：ウォースパイト。 17:54：駆逐イ級：幸運砲です。 17:54：Warspite@4-1905：長所だ　安心 17:55：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+1>=6 回避行動！ KanColle : (2D6+1>=6) → 52,3＋1 → 6 → 成功 17:55：神風@4-1915：むぅ　こいつ当ててくるな 17:55：Warspite@4-1905：ボーキサイトまだあるし振りなおしてみようか 17:56：神風@4-1915：おまかせ 17:56：Warspite@4-1905：1d6 修理には使わない資材だからね KanColle : (1D6) → 6 17:56：Warspite@4-1905：おうふ 17:56：神風@4-1915：おごご 17:56：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+1>=6 もう１回！ KanColle : (2D6+1>=6) → 51,4＋1 → 6 → 成功 17:56：Warspite@4-1905：よし 17:56：神風@4-1915：よしよし 17:56：駆逐イ級：回避成功です。 17:56：駆逐イ級：おめでとう。 17:57：GM@309：では雷撃戦 雷撃戦 17:57：神風@4-1915：ふーむ 17:57：GM@309：こちらは魚雷は0ですね 17:58：神風@4-1915：まあ倒せるほう倒しますか 17:58：響＠4-1913：よろしくね 17:59：神風@4-1915：２のイに魚雷　指揮→魚雷の６　固有は…　なしで 17:59：神風@4-1915：2d6>=6 「雷撃戦よーい！」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 51,4 → 5 → 失敗 17:59：神風@4-1915：使っときゃよかった系 17:59：神風@4-1915：ふりなおし 17:59：Ташкент@4-1908：まあ…振り直すなら夜戦の方でいいんじゃないか 17:59：神風@4-1915：そうだね… 18:00：神風@4-1915：「うーん　当たらないわね…」 18:00：神風@4-1915：やせん！ 18:00：GM@309：はい！ 18:00：GM@309：夜戦判定どうぞ！ 18:00：Ташкент@4-1908：「叩いてたのが駄目だったんじゃない？」 18:00：Ташкент@4-1908：行くよ 18:00：響＠4-1913：「大丈夫さ、敵は小破が1、大破が1だ。」 18:00：神風@4-1915：これ代表者だっけ 18:00：Ташкент@4-1908：対潜戦闘から1 18:00：神風@4-1915：得意ならおまかせ！ 18:00：神風@4-1915：たのんだ！ 18:00：響＠4-1913：「片方は沈みかけなんだ、このまま追い詰めれば良いさ」 18:01：Ташкент@4-1908：2d>=6 そのための個性さ！ KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 42,2 → 4 → 失敗 18:01：響＠4-1913：支援から3 18:01：Ташкент@4-1908：振り直し！ 18:01：Ташкент@4-1908：判定再挑戦：タシュケントの行動力を-3(1d6->3)点。　（行動力：10->7） 18:01：Ташкент@4-1908：2d>=5 いまいちしまらない KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 18:01：神風@4-1915：よしよし 18:01：Ташкент@4-1908：目標値6だけど成功 夜戦 18:02：GM@309：夜　戦　突　入　！ 18:02：GM@309：6番から 18:02：Warspite@4-1905：エリイ　行くぞ 18:02：神風@4-1915：おさきどうぞー 18:02：駆逐イ級elite：はーい　いらっしゃーい 18:03：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+2>=510 Night battle！ KanColle : (2D6+2>=510) → 82,6＋2 → 10 → 成功 18:04：Warspite@4-1905：当たってるね？ 18:04：駆逐イ級elite：回避2あるけどあたりですね 18:04：Warspite@4-1905：6d6 「今はNight Disasterとなりましょう。Fire!」 KanColle : (6D6) → 252,3,4,5,5,6 → 25 18:05：Ташкент@4-1908：死んだな！ 18:05：駆逐イ級elite：一撃でダウンじゃないですかやーだー 18:05：駆逐イ級elite：爆散 18:05：響＠4-1913：「これだと・・・私はもう何もしなくても大丈夫そうかな・・・？」 18:05：Warspite@4-1905：「OK.あとは１体だけね」 18:05：神風@4-1915：「任せて、三度目の正直っ！」 18:06：神風@4-1915：２のイ級に【魚雷】《元気》 18:06：駆逐イ級：はいどうぞ。 18:06：Ташкент@4-1908：「じゃあ今のうちに着替えておくね」 18:06：神風@4-1915：2d6+1>=5 「喝いれてあげるわ ていてい」ガンガン KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 61,5＋1 → 7 → 成功 18:07：駆逐イ級：あたりです 18:07：神風@4-1915：夜戦だから＋２ｄだっけ　４ｄいきますね 18:07：駆逐イ級：ですね 18:07：Ташкент@4-1908：+1 18:07：神風@4-1915：　３ｄ？ 18:07：駆逐イ級：+1だ 18:07：神風@4-1915：3d 短は＋１ か KanColle : (3D6) → 165,5,6 → 16 18:07：Warspite@4-1905：出たｗ 18:07：Ташкент@4-1908：殺意が高いよ 18:07：駆逐イ級：大きいですね。 18:07：神風@4-1915：「えらく派手に爆発したわね」 18:08：駆逐イ級：ぼーん 18:08：Ташкент@4-1908：「やっぱり叩いたのがまずいと思うんだけど…‥」 18:08：ナレーション：がしゃん 18:08：Warspite@4-1905：「OK。私たちの勝利ね」 18:08：ナレーション：戦闘終了！ 18:08：ナレーション：S勝利！ 18:08：響＠4-1913：「急にまた爆発とかしない様にしておくれよ・・・？」 戦闘終了 21:35：GM@309：はーい 21:35：Ташкент@4-1908：行こうじゃないかい同志諸君！ 21:35：GM@309：それでは再開してまいりましょう 21:35：神風@4-1915：ごーごー 21:35：GM@309：よろしくお願いしまーす 21:35：Warspite@4-1905：よろしくお願いするわ 21:35：チェシャ津洲：前回のあらすじ！ 21:35：響＠4-1913：よろしくね、かも 21:35：Ташкент@4-1908：よろしくお願いするよ！ 21:36：チェシャ津洲：私は温泉卵がすきかも 21:36：響＠4-1913：お前やっぱりこっちに来て纏わりついて来たな・・・ 21:36：GM@309：戦闘終了処理から始めましょう 21:36：Ташкент@4-1908：あらすじ仕事して 21:37：GM@309：敵数5で通常5個 21:37：GM@309：エリート一体で追加特殊戦果1 21:38：Warspite@4-1905：あれエリートの計算だと通常戦果が２体分になったと思うんだけどそれを置換？ 21:38：GM@309：ん、ちょっとまって 21:38：神風@4-1915：敵数に入ってるね　４体で５体分 21:38：神風@4-1915：いやハを忘れてた 21:38：GM@309：確認しました 21:39：GM@309：通常戦果6特殊戦果1で 21:39：Warspite@4-1905：はい 21:39：GM@309：+１されるのを忘れてたね 21:39：Warspite@4-1905：6b6 KanColle : (6B6) → 1,1,1,1,4,4 21:39：神風@4-1915：偏ったなあ 21:39：Warspite@4-1905：でもまぁ燃料は多くて困らない 21:39：GM@309：特殊の変換は振る前によろしくね 21:39：Ташкент@4-1908：補給する分には問題ないね 21:39：Warspite@4-1905：4d6+20 燃料 KanColle : (4D6+20) → 152,2,5,6+20 → 35 21:40：GM@309：燃料長者だの 21:40：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+10 ボーキサイト KanColle : (2D6+10) → 104,6+10 → 20 21:40：Warspite@4-1905：で特殊に関して提案なんだけど 21:40：神風@4-1915：そのぶんたんまり 21:40：Warspite@4-1905：割と感情使いこんじゃったし 21:40：Warspite@4-1905：通常６に変換するのはいかが？ 21:40：神風@4-1915：異議なし 21:40：Ташкент@4-1908：いいよ 21:40：神風@4-1915：だいぶ枯れてるからねえ 21:41：響＠4-1913：うん、良いと思うよ 21:41：三月兎：その場合私もとります 21:41：Warspite@4-1905：いいね 21:42：神風@4-1915：だれにしようかな 21:42：Ташкент@4-1908：神風に取得 21:42：Warspite@4-1905：私は次サイクルも伸ばしに行けるので周り見てから決めるよ 21:42：Ташкент@4-1908：「大丈夫…？」 21:43：響＠4-1913：私も神風に 21:43：神風@4-1915：タシュにいこうかな 21:44：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあ響宛伸ばすよ 21:44：三月兎：choiceウォス,タシュ,神風,響 KanColle : (CHOICEウォス,タシュ,神風,響) → ウォス 21:44：三月兎：ウォースパイトさんにとります 21:45：神風@4-1915：決定でいいかな　反映させていくよ 21:45：三月兎：et KanColle : 感情表(2) → すごい（プラス）／ざんねん（マイナス） 21:45：三月兎：すごい 21:46：響＠4-1913：et KanColle : 感情表(3) → たのしい（プラス）／こわい（マイナス） 21:46：神風@4-1915：ET KanColle : 感情表(3) → たのしい（プラス）／こわい（マイナス） 21:46：響＠4-1913：（いつ装備が爆発するか分からなくて）こわい 21:47：神風@4-1915：（いっそノッてしまえば）たのしい 21:48：Ташкент@4-1908：「あー、卵でべとべとだよ。ちょっと岩肌で着替えてくるね」　どこからか服を取り出し 21:48：GM@309：さて、処理終わったかな 21:49：Warspite@4-1905：ではカギを受け取ろうね 21:49：響＠4-1913：「ん、分かった。周辺の警備はしておくから気を付けてね」 Cマス戦闘後 21:49：Warspite@4-1905：「Our restaurantの勝ちよ。　頂きましょうか」　 21:50：ハンプティ：「むむむ」 21:50：ハンプティ：「くやしーい！」 21:50：ハンプティ：「とはいえ、しょうがないかぁ…」 21:50：ハンプティ：と、鍵を渡すよ 21:51：Warspite@4-1905：「Please come back if you want to play again」　訳としては悔しければあもう１回かかっておいで　だけどまぁ、勝負する気はないので英語だけだｗ 21:51：響＠4-1913：「そういう素直な所、嫌いじゃない」受け取り 21:51：Warspite@4-1905：「Thank you very much indeed」 21:51：ハンプティ：「そりゃね、私も約束は守るよ」 21:52：ハンプティ：「あ、でもね、卵専門店を諦めたわけじゃないからね！」 21:52：ハンプティ：「あなた達の引き抜きには応じられないわ！」 21:52：響＠4-1913：「その心意気に免じて挑戦ならいつでも受けるよ。まぁ、今のままなら何回やっても一緒だろうけどね」Warspiteに鍵を渡し 21:53：Warspite@4-1905：「素敵な心意気ね。私は好きよ」 21:53：神風@4-1915：「もう、わたしたちはいずれ帰るから　邪魔にはならないと思うわ」 21:54：響＠4-1913：「勝ち逃げになっちゃうのかな？いやはや、残念だ」 21:55：響＠4-1913：「それまでにはもう一度美味しい卵料理を食べて帰りたい所だけどね」 21:55：Warspite@4-1905：「えぇ」 21:55：Warspite@4-1905：「さて、名残惜しいけれど私たちは行きましょう。」 21:55：神風@4-1915：「…帰ってもまた遊びに来れるのかしら？」 21:56：響＠4-1913：「さぁね、それは進んでいけば分かるんじゃないかな」 21:57：Warspite@4-1905：「come back…戻ってきたいのかしら？」 21:57：神風@4-1915：「うん…　じゃあ、また来れたときは　卵料理食べさせてね！」 21:57：ハンプティ：「もちろん。レシピは教えられないけどね！」 21:57：Warspite@4-1905：「それでこそ。では改めて行きましょう」 21:57：神風@4-1915：「なんだかんだでけっこう楽しんでるから、休暇の時に来てみたいわ」 21:58：神風@4-1915：手を振って別れよう 21:58：響＠4-1913：「まずは戻る方法だよ。今は進むしかないんだしね」 21:58：ハンプティ：ばいばーい　と手を振るよ 21:59：ナレーション：〆でよろしいかな？ 21:59：Warspite@4-1905：「止まらない限り道は続くとかつての偉人は言ったもの」　 21:59：Warspite@4-1905：OK 22:00：響＠4-1913：「ふふっ、そうだね・・・。それじゃあ、行こうか」 22:00：響＠4-1913：大丈夫です 22:00：Ташкент@4-1908：いいよ 22:00：ナレーション：ではシーン〆て 22:00：ナレーション：イベントカードは出揃ってるみたいね？ 22:00：ナレーション：混ぜまーす 22:01：ナレーション：はい 22:01：ナレーション：現在C地点　海上です 22:02：Warspite@4-1905：私はいったん出るの控えますね 22:02：ナレーション：誰が行くかな 22:02：響＠4-1913：なら私が行こう 22:02：響＠4-1913：良いかな？ 22:02：Warspite@4-1905：いいよ 22:03：Ташкент@4-1908：構わないよ 22:03：神風@4-1915：そうね 22:03：響＠4-1913：それじゃあカードを引くよ？大丈夫かな？ 22:03：ナレーション：どうぞー シーンイベント5　交流　響「私にとってはこれが私の艦娘としての名誉みたいなものだよ」 22:04：響＠4-1913：それじゃあ引くよ～ 22:04：響＠4-1913：1d4 →から KanColle : (1D4) → 1 22:04：どどんとふ：響@4-1913が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:04：どどんとふ：響@4-1913がカードを公開しました。「交流　頭装備」 22:04：Warspite@4-1905：うー☆ 22:05：チェシャ津洲：かぶとをかぶっとる 22:05：響＠4-1913：イベントシーン表振るよ 22:05：響＠4-1913：evkt KanColle : 交流イベント表(4) → 恋は戦争：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《恋愛／趣味１２》で判定。（着任p221） 22:05：神風@4-1915：ほう…？ 22:05：ナレーション：頭装備で恋は戦争… 22:05：Warspite@4-1905：被り物先導？ 22:05：響＠4-1913：おや、私の帽子に興味があるのかな？ 22:06：Ташкент@4-1908：あたしの帽子に興味があるのかな？ 22:06：Warspite@4-1905：我が頭部をご覧ください　クリーンの証がありますよ 22:06：神風@4-1915：わたしのリボンに（ｒｙ 22:06：ナレーション：どうするんですかこれ 22:06：神風@4-1915：頭に何かつけてる人が多い 22:07：Ташкент@4-1908：リボンまで含めると、何もつけてない子のほうが少ないんじゃないかな 22:07：神風@4-1915：それもそうね　記号としてわかりやすい 22:07：響＠4-1913：えっと成功したら一人選んで感情が二点・・・ 22:07：Warspite@4-1905：ほうほう 22:08：ナレーション：先に対象を選ぶタイプではないですねぇ 22:08：響＠4-1913：とりあえず話して行こうか、うん… 22:09：Warspite@4-1905：きっかけかそうだなぁ 22:09：響＠4-1913：「さて、それじゃあ帽子屋の所に戻らないとね」 22:09：Ташкент@4-1908：「そうだね」 22:09：Warspite@4-1905：「えぇ」 22:09：神風@4-1915：「そういえば帽子屋さんって帽子を売ってるのかしら？」 22:09：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥帽子屋と言うからには帽子を持ってるのかな？」　汚れた帽子を脱ぎつつ 22:10：神風@4-1915：「ちょっと興味あるかも」 22:10：響＠4-1913：「意外と頭につけるもの全般を扱ってるのかも知れないね、兜とか」 22:10：Warspite@4-1905：「そうね　あら」　頭をふと振れた際に頭の王冠が落ちるね 22:11：響＠4-1913：「おやおや？」 22:11：Ташкент@4-1908：「弾には違う帽子というのもいいかも。是非とも聞いてみたい」 22:11：神風@4-1915：「大丈夫？」　わたしが拾っちゃっていいのかな 22:12：Warspite@4-1905：「My crownが落ちてしまったわ」　王冠を落ちたのを見ながら 22:12：Warspite@4-1905：いいよ 22:12：響＠4-1913：「私はずっと愛用してる帽子だからね、そう簡単に変える気はないよ」ふふんと帽子の唾を触り 22:12：Ташкент@4-1908：「気をつけなよ、一応海の上だから」＞すぱ 22:12：響＠4-1913：いいよ 22:13：Warspite@4-1905：いろんな艦娘がいれど王冠持ちの艦娘はそうそういないよねっていう 22:13：神風@4-1915：「素敵な王冠ね、お家に伝わっているものかしら　それとも誰かのプレゼント？」　 22:14：Warspite@4-1905：「Queen Elizabethクラスになった者にのみ許されるhonor...栄誉よ」 22:15：響＠4-1913：「大層な言葉だね、でも私のだって負けてはいない」むっとしつつ 22:16：響＠4-1913：「私のこの帽子だって、私が艦娘として着任してからずっと共にして来たものだ」 22:16：響＠4-1913：「私にとってはこれが私の艦娘としての名誉みたいなものだよ」 22:17：Warspite@4-1905：「？？HIBIKI、Why you angry,どうして怒っているのかしら？」　なんかむっとしてるのは分かったけれどどうして？という感じ 22:17：Ташкент@4-1908：同志響は可愛いなぁという眼差しを向けている 22:17：響＠4-1913：「その王冠にだって決して負けはしないさ」 22:18：響＠4-1913：「私の帽子が安っぽく見られては困るからね・・・！」 22:18：Warspite@4-1905：かわいいなぁ 22:18：響＠4-1913：「金では買えない価値があるんだよ」 22:19：Warspite@4-1905：そうだなぁ、GM、提案ですけれどその言葉を私に伝えられるかで 22:19：Warspite@4-1905：判定させたらいかがです？ 22:19：ナレーション：ほう 22:19：ナレーション：シーンPCの響くんはいかがかな 22:20：響＠4-1913：ではそれで行きます 22:20：ナレーション：はいな 22:21：ナレーション：ではそうだな… 22:22：ナレーション：通信、負けず嫌い、けなげ　辺りでどうだ 22:22：ナレーション：提案があるなら聞こう！ 22:22：響＠4-1913：けなげで行きます 22:22：響＠4-1913：ドンピシャで5 22:23：響＠4-1913：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 22:23：Warspite@4-1905：私の心にとくと響いたぜ！ 22:23：Warspite@4-1905：「そうね、HIBIKI。あなたの言うとおりだわ」 22:24：響＠4-1913：「ふむ？」 22:24：Warspite@4-1905：「でも私だってそうなの。このcrownをただ受け取っただけではなくともに戦ってきたmy proud 誇りがあるわ」 22:25：Warspite@4-1905：「だからあなたと一緒」 22:25：響＠4-1913：「・・・そうかい、それは悪い事を言ったね」 22:25：Warspite@4-1905：「きっと上から目線に聞こえて怒ったのね。Sorry」 22:27：神風@4-1915：「どっちも負けず嫌いというかなんというか…　まあいいけど」 22:27：響＠4-1913：「・・・いや、私の方こそ熱くなって・・・その、ごめん」ぷいっと帽子で顔を隠し 22:27：三月兎：「雨降ってなんとやら…かな」　うさみみを軽くいじりながら 22:28：Ташкент@4-1908：「雨降って地固まる、だよ」 22:28：Ташкент@4-1908：「先に言われちゃった…」 22:28：三月兎：「気にしないで」 22:28：Ташкент@4-1908：「気にしてない、気にしてないとも」 22:28：Warspite@4-1905：「では改めて、目的地へ向かいましょうか」 22:29：響＠4-1913：「そうだね、行こうか」 22:29：神風@4-1915：「そういえば三月兎は頭の横の方の耳はどうなってるの？」　と禁忌にふれつつ次へ 22:29：三月兎：「…なんのこと？」 22:29：ナレーション：では次いきましょうか 22:29：Ташкент@4-1908：「それ以上いけない」 22:29：ナレーション：移動確認 22:30：Warspite@4-1905：待ったまった 22:30：Ташкент@4-1908：…の前にシーン効果だね 22:30：Warspite@4-1905：成功効果確認しよう 22:30：ナレーション：※おおっと※ 22:30：ナレーション：成功効果　響は好きな相手に感情+2 22:30：響＠4-1913：・・・Warspiteかな、冠仲間で 22:31：ナレーション：あと補助行動も確認しないといけなかったな 22:31：神風@4-1915：反映 22:31：Warspite@4-1905：はい　響対象に私は好きよ 22:31：Warspite@4-1905：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 22:31：Warspite@4-1905：響宛感情＋１ 22:31：神風@4-1915：反映 22:31：ナレーション：そうか、この人のは行動値食わないんだった… 22:31：神風@4-1915：凄まじい 22:32：Warspite@4-1905：その代わりは判定がいるのだけどね 22:32：響＠4-1913：Warspite：2→4 22:32：神風@4-1915：燃料余裕あるし、発見したいな 22:32：ナレーション：どうせ真上でしょうよ… 22:32：神風@4-1915：再発見 22:32：ナレーション：ほい 22:32：神風@4-1915：外国暮らしをひっくり返してみよう 22:32：神風@4-1915：1d6 行動力消費 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 22:33：神風@4-1915：残念 22:33：神風@4-1915：１９→１７ 22:33：Ташкент@4-1908：空色の駆逐艦　あたしには同志響あてを5にする使命があるから 22:33：Ташкент@4-1908：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 22:33：Ташкент@4-1908：タシュケントの行動力が2点減少した。　（行動力：7->5） 22:33：Ташкент@4-1908：1上昇で3にするよ 22:33：Ташкент@4-1908：内容はかわいいで 22:35：神風@4-1915：反映 22:36：神風@4-1915：わたしはおわりー 22:36：Ташкент@4-1908：こちらも 22:36：ナレーション：皆終わったかな？ 22:36：響＠4-1913：こっちも終わり 22:37：ナレーション：では改めて　移動確認だ 22:37：Ташкент@4-1908：Bに行こう 22:37：響＠4-1913：Ｂだね 22:37：神風@4-1915：れつごー 22:37：Warspite@4-1905：行こうか 22:37：ナレーション：ではBへ Bマスイベント2　「鍵穴」 22:38：ナレーション：戻ってきたあなた達を帽子屋が出迎えます。 22:38：帽子屋：「やぁ、無事だったんだね」 22:38：響＠4-1913：「まぁね、身の程を教えてあげたよ」 22:38：神風@4-1915：「ちゃんといいニュースをもって帰ってきたんだから」　鍵のリボンはついてるよね 22:38：Ташкент@4-1908：「問題ない！」 22:39：帽子屋：「向こうの方が騒がしくなったから、始まったんだということはわかったけど」 22:39：Warspite@4-1905：「Key、カギというのはこれね？」　見せよう 22:39：帽子屋：「あぁ、これだ。本当に取り戻してくれたんだね」 22:40：帽子屋：「ちょっと貸してくれるかい？」 22:40：Warspite@4-1905：「えぇ。Here you are」　渡そうね 22:41：帽子屋：では受け取って、手早く青いリボンを外す 22:41：帽子屋：「ありがとう。さっきも言ったけど、ボクが用があるのはこっちだけなんだ」　リボンを示して 22:42：響＠4-1913：「そのリボンに何かあるのかい？」 22:42：Warspite@4-1905：「ｆｍ」　確かに言ってたね 22:42：帽子屋：「こちらはキミたちに進呈しよう。まぁ、勝ち取ったのはキミたちだからおかしい言い草だけど」 22:42：帽子屋：と、改めて鍵を差し出すよ 22:42：Warspite@4-1905：「Thank　you very much 22:42：Ташкент@4-1908：「ありがたく使わせてもらうね」 22:43：帽子屋：「うん…少し思い入れがあるのさ」 22:43：帽子屋：＞響 22:43：響＠4-1913：「おや、そうなのかい。」 22:43：Warspite@4-1905：さてカギを使うことは分かっているけれどどこで使うかとかはまだ情報なかったよね？ 22:44：響＠4-1913：「分かるよ、物への思いは何物にも代えがたいからね」 22:44：Warspite@4-1905：静かに響の言葉には頷いておこう 22:44：Ташкент@4-1908：この家？にある大木の扉じゃなかったかな 22:44：帽子屋：「ふふ、そう言ってくれると嬉しいね」 22:44：Warspite@4-1905：そうだった 22:45：Warspite@4-1905：「では私たちも王女に合いに行くまでの少しの間、ここでお世話になりますね」　すぐに行かなくても良さそう 22:45：帽子屋：「鍵穴はあっち、お茶会をしたテーブルの向こうの木だよ」 22:45：帽子屋：「そうかい？ボクは構わないよ」 22:45：Warspite@4-1905：「fm。行くときになったらお邪魔させていただきましょう」 22:45：響＠4-1913：「Ташкентも怪我をしてるし、私達も少し戦いで疲れたからね」 22:46：Ташкент@4-1908：「卵をぶつけられたよ…恐ろしい攻撃だった」 22:46：帽子屋：「鍵をあけた先の桟橋から出港して、真っすぐ行けば女王様のお城だ」 22:46：帽子屋：「こちらからいけば海流に阻まれない」 22:46：Warspite@4-1905：「OK。私たちも準備が出来たら向かいましょう」 22:47：響＠4-1913：「そうだね、たまにはゆっくりしないとね・・・」 22:47：帽子屋：「あと、お礼ついでにもう一つ」 22:48：Warspite@4-1905：「ｆｍ？」 22:48：帽子屋：「お城の南側のポイントに岩場があるんだけど」 22:48：帽子屋：「そこに、たまに面白いものがひっかかってることがあるんだ」 22:49：帽子屋：「時間があるなら行ってみると良いよ」 22:49：ナレーション：Dマス、Eマスをマップに追記します 22:49：Ташкент@4-1908：「気になるね」 22:49：Warspite@4-1905：「OK　余裕がありそうなら向かいましょう 22:49：神風@4-1915：「せっかくだから寄ってみましょうか」　今何手目だっけ 22:49：Warspite@4-1905：６手目 22:50：響＠4-1913：「そうだね、余裕があれば行こうか」 22:50：神風@4-1915：ここで足踏みして１手余る予測かな　できれば寄りたいね 22:50：Warspite@4-1905：だね 22:51：ナレーション：Dは女王の居城　Eは海上マスとなります 22:51：Warspite@4-1905：ということでいったんシーンやっちゃう？ 22:51：神風@4-1915：スパ様が大丈夫なら 22:51：神風@4-1915：かしら 22:51：Warspite@4-1905：Eマスからはお宝の予感 22:51：Ташкент@4-1908：とりあえず入渠してこようか 22:52：Warspite@4-1905：もし判定で失敗したら補給をする、成功すればそのあと補給　その予定かな 22:52：Ташкент@4-1908：お風呂に入って…お風呂はあるのかな 22:52：Warspite@4-1905：ではカード引いてよろしいですか？ 22:52：神風@4-1915：どうぞー 22:53：神風@4-1915：例の水浴びしたところかな… 22:53：響＠4-1913：さっき確か入ったよね 22:53：ナレーション：どうぞ シーンイベント6　日常　Warspite「m？What's this？何かしら。」 22:53：Warspite@4-1905：1d3 KanColle : (1D3) → 3 22:53：どどんとふ：Warspite@4-1905が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:53：どどんとふ：Warspite@4-1905がカードを公開しました。「日常「ジャヴァウォック」」 22:53：神風@4-1915：ええ… 22:53：Ташкент@4-1908：日常とは…？ 22:53：Warspite@4-1905：んん？ 22:54：Warspite@4-1905：なにこれ？ 22:54：神風@4-1915：これ原作ネタなのか 22:54：GM@309：ジャバウォックか 22:54：神風@4-1915：まったく結びつかなかった 22:54：GM@309：原作ネタだねぇ 22:54：Warspite@4-1905：なるほど 22:55：Warspite@4-1905：evnt まぁ行こうか KanColle : 日常イベント表(6) → 綺麗におそうじ！：《衛生／航海１１》で判定。（着任p220） 22:55：Warspite@4-1905：おそうじ！　お世話になるならきれいにしないとね 22:56：Warspite@4-1905：でも私足が不自由でできること限られているんですよね　そうだなぁ、書庫とかあります？ 22:56：響＠4-1913：どんな所のお掃除でも綺麗にしてみせるよ 22:57：Warspite@4-1905：ではみんなでお掃除をしようっていう話になった時 22:58：Warspite@4-1905：書庫を発見します 22:59：Warspite@4-1905：そして私は１冊の本を見つけます　その本はジャバウォックの詩という名前でした 23:00：Warspite@4-1905：「m？What's this？何かしら。」　手に取ってみる 23:01：帽子屋：「おや、面白いものを見つけたね」 23:01：神風@4-1915：「あら、何かしら」 23:02：Warspite@4-1905：「なんの本かしら？」　タイトルだけだとどういう本かわからないよね 23:02：帽子屋：「叙事詩…のようなそうでないような」 23:03：帽子屋：「まぁ、物語のようなモノとでも思っておけば間違いはないんじゃないかな？」 23:03：神風@4-1915：「うう…横文字こわい…」 23:04：響＠4-1913：へぇ・・・Warspite読めるかい？」 23:04：Warspite@4-1905：言語的には何で書かれているかな？（原文は英語だけど） 23:04：ナレーション：choice日本語,英語,ロシア語,それ以外 KanColle : (CHOICE日本語,英語,ロシア語,それ以外) → 英語 23:05：ナレーション：eigo 23:05：ナレーション：英語 23:05：Warspite@4-1905：OK　私には読めますね 23:06：Warspite@4-1905：ではそうですね 23:06：Warspite@4-1905：これをみんなに読んで聞かせることができるかで判定　どうでしょう？ 23:06：響＠4-1913：「良かったら私達にも分かる様に読んで貰っても良いかな？」 23:06：ナレーション：ふむ　よいぞ 23:06：Warspite@4-1905：私には読めて周りに分かるように伝えられるかは別ですしね 23:06：神風@4-1915：なるほど 23:06：響＠4-1913：失敗したら英語ぺらぺらで喋って来そう 23:07：Warspite@4-1905：英語の朗読になりそうですねぇｗ 23:07：ナレーション：暗号　読書　不思議　かな？ 23:08：ナレーション：提案があるならきくわよ 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：いや、大丈夫　暗号で行きましょう 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：索敵で代用し目標7 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：2d6>=7 読み解いていきましょう KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：「fmfm、Jabberwockはmonster…怪物なのね。」 23:09：ナレーション：成功だな 23:10：Warspite@4-1905：「The jaws that bite, the claws that catch…食らいつくその顎、かきむしるその爪を持っていて」 23:10：神風@4-1915：「なに…？　怖い話なの…？」　ガタガタ 23:11：Warspite@4-1905：「The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame、らんらんたる眼〈まなこ〉燃やしている。性格はmanxome、ひとごろし」 23:11：Warspite@4-1905：「そんな怪物が森から出てきたところを退治する物語、なのね」 23:11：神風@4-1915：「横文字こわい横文字こわい…」　へんなところで怖がっている 23:12：帽子屋：「…詩を読むとかの前段階じゃないかい、キミは」 23:12：響＠4-1913：「凄い顎に凄い爪、炎の様に燃える目を持つ人殺しの怪物・・・」 23:13：響＠4-1913：「森には行かない様にしようね、別に怖くはないし信じてもないけど・・・一応ね」 23:13：Warspite@4-1905：「ふむふむ、もしかすれば」 23:13：三月兎：「この島には森はないから大丈夫、多分」 23:14：Warspite@4-1905：「元の世界にJapaneseに翻訳されたこの本があるのではないかしら？」 23:14：響＠4-1913：「良かった、ゆっくり休めるね・・・」ほっ 23:14：響＠4-1913：「何だって？私はそんなの知らないよ」 23:14：響＠4-1913：「どうしてそう思うんだい？」 23:14：神風@4-1915：「なまはげとかそんな感じ…？」 23:14：Ташкент@4-1908：なまはげ…ｗ 23:15：帽子屋：「あれ神様かその使いとかそんなのじゃなかったかい…？」 23:15：Warspite@4-1905：なまはげ 23:15：Warspite@4-1905：「NAMAHA☆GE？」 23:15：響＠4-1913：「悪い子はー居ないかー！」 23:15：Warspite@4-1905：「Oh,Hibiki、Jabberwocky …私読んだことはないけれど聞いたことがある気がするの」 23:15：神風@4-1915：「怖いものは怖いの！」 23:16：Warspite@4-1905：Jabberwocky ...ジャバウォックの詩ですね 23:17：響＠4-1913：「神風は怖がり過ぎだよ、こんなのが怖いなんて子供だね。はっはは」早口 23:17：Warspite@4-1905：「No afraid怖がらないで。紅茶でも飲んで落ち着きましょう？」 23:17：三月兎：「響もあんまり人のこと言えない」（早口 23:17：Warspite@4-1905：「OK.二人は元の世界に帰ったらJapaneseに翻訳されたJabberwockyを読むことを宿題としましょう」 23:18：響＠4-1913：「何の事かな？私はちっとも怖がってなんて居ないよ？そもそも信じてないからね？ほら、紅茶を飲むまでもなく落ち着いてるよ」紅茶のカップがぐらぐら 23:18：帽子屋：「やれやれ…こぼさないでくれよ」 23:18：神風@4-1915：「日本昔ばなしに載ってるかしら…？」 23:18：響＠4-1913：「Warspiteが本を読んで聞かせてくれるのかな？」 23:19：Warspite@4-1905：「mmm。Japanだと英国童話集というのが出ていると聞いたわ。そこにあるかもしれないわね」 23:21：響＠4-1913：「Warspiteが読み聞かせてくれるなら聞いても良いよ、自分で読む気はないけどね。」 23:22：Warspite@4-1905：「OK　いいでしょう。私のJapaneseのpracticeにさせてもらいましょう」 23:22：Warspite@4-1905：というところでいいかな？ 23:22：ナレーション：はーい 23:22：神風@4-1915：かな 23:22：Warspite@4-1905：iit アイテムを獲得するらしいですよ 23:22：響＠4-1913：はーい 23:22：Warspite@4-1905：itt KanColle : アイテム表(6) → 思い出の品（P241） 23:22：Warspite@4-1905：お、いいねぇ 23:22：ナレーション：成功効果、ランダムアイテム 23:22：神風@4-1915：本もって帰るのかｗ 23:23：Warspite@4-1905：ジャバウォックの詩　持ち帰ることになってしまったｗ 23:23：帽子屋：欲しいならあげるよ 23:23：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあボーキサイト12点で補給してそのまま発見しますね 23:23：Warspite@4-1905：choice入浴,支援 KanColle : (CHOICE入浴,支援) → 支援 23:24：Warspite@4-1905：1d6 ナイスな読書アシスト！ KanColle : (1D6) → 2 23:24：神風@4-1915：外国暮らし再挑戦 09:00：どどんとふ：シークレットダイス s1d2 KanColle : (1D2) → 1 23:24：Warspite@4-1905：神風を怖がらせちゃった 23:24：GM@309：シークレットダイス 23:24：神風@4-1915：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 23:24：Warspite@4-1905：差し引き行動力7です 23:24：神風@4-1915：だんだん耐性ついてきたかな 23:24：神風@4-1915：１７→１４ 23:25：ナレーション：ウォースパイトさん 23:25：響＠4-1913：補給するよ、燃料7個貰おうかな 23:25：Warspite@4-1905：いいよ 23:25：神風@4-1915：燃料５くださいな 23:25：ナレーション：コマのどっかにジャバウォックの詩を読んだことを書いといてもらっていいかい 23:25：Warspite@4-1905：遠慮なく使いたまえよ 23:25：Warspite@4-1905：いいよ 23:26：Warspite@4-1905：一番下に追記したよ 23:26：響＠4-1913：では遠慮なく　燃料：38→31 23:26：響＠4-1913：行動力：10→17 23:27：Warspite@4-1905：金があると心に余裕ができるって100万Gの男も言っていたからね 23:29：神風@4-1915：３１→２６　で　１４→１９ 23:29：Warspite@4-1905：で次はいったん足踏みでいいよね？ 23:29：Warspite@4-1905：あとТашкентの修理処理もか 23:29：ナレーション：そうだね 23:29：Warspite@4-1905：鋼材と燃料１点減らしますねー 23:30：響＠4-1913：ha-i 23:30：響＠4-1913：はーい 23:32：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあこれでシーンエンド　足踏み宣言でOK? 23:33：響＠4-1913：おｋ 23:34：ナレーション：はーい 23:34：ナレーション：では、今日はここまで 23:34：ナレーション：お疲れ様でしたー 23:34：Ташкент@4-1908：損傷回復して、と 23:34：Ташкент@4-1908：お疲れ様！ 23:34：神風@4-1915：おつかれさま！ 23:34：Ташкент@4-1908：と、思ったけど　カードとイベントだけ決めておいてもいいかもね？ 23:34：Warspite@4-1905：あ、確かに！ 23:35：ナレーション：あぁ、どうぞ 23:35：神風@4-1915：わたしは最後に回ろうか 23:35：Ташкент@4-1908：あたしが行くね 23:35：神風@4-1915：おねがーい シーンイベント7　交流　Ташкент「帽子屋は帽子屋、なんだよねっ？」 23:35：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1908が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 23:35：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1908がカードを公開しました。「交流「ボクカワウソ」」 23:35：響＠4-1913：あっ 23:35：神風@4-1915：はっはっは 23:35：Ташкент@4-1908：EVKT 正直良くわからない KanColle : 交流イベント表(10) → 差し入れ：自分以外の好きなＰＣ１人を選んで、提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《優しい／魅力４》で判定。（着任p221） 23:35：Warspite@4-1905：フフフ 23:36：ナレーション：ぼくかわ 23:37：Ташкент@4-1908：まあ考えておくよ 23:37：ナレーション：では宿題として 23:37：ナレーション：本当に終わり 23:37：ナレーション：お疲れ様でしたー 23:38：Warspite@4-1905：お疲れ様ね 23:38：響＠4-1913：お疲れ様 23:38：Ташкент@4-1908：お疲れ様 22:18：GM@309：はーい 22:18：GM@309：それでは再開してまいりましょう 22:18：GM@309：よろしくお願いしまーす 22:18：Ташкент@4-1908：よろしくお願いするよ！ 22:18：響＠4-1913：よろしくねお願いしたよ！ 22:19：Warspite@4-1905：よろしくお願いするわ 22:19：神風@4-1915：よろしくおねがいします！ 22:19：チェシャ津洲：前回のあらすじ！ 22:19：チェシャ津洲：きんぐ　おぶ　もんすたぁ 22:20：ナレーション：はい、Bマスでタシュケントさんのシーンからですね 22:20：Ташкент@4-1908：では！ 22:20：Ташкент@4-1908：出たい人はじゃんじゃか出ると良い！ 22:20：Ташкент@4-1908：あたし自身は帽子屋を尋ねるよ 22:20：帽子屋：了解だよ 22:21：Ташкент@4-1908：「お風呂ありがとう。悪いね、ここまでお世話になって」　さっぱり 22:22：帽子屋：「何、設備を遊ばせておいてももったいないからね」 22:22：帽子屋：「じゃんじゃん使ってよ」 22:22：Ташкент@4-1908：「ありがとう、お言葉に甘えるね」 22:22：Ташкент@4-1908：「あ、それなら。もうちょっと甘えるね」 22:23：Ташкент@4-1908：「帽子屋は帽子屋、なんだよねっ？」 22:23：帽子屋：「ん、そうだね」 22:23：Ташкент@4-1908：「それじゃあ裁縫道具とか持ってる？あとは毛糸とか。」 22:24：帽子屋：「おや、帽子作りに興味があるのかな？」 22:24：神風@4-1915：「なになに、面白そうな話してるわね」 22:24：Ташкент@4-1908：「そっちも面白そう…あっ、神風」 22:25：Ташкент@4-1908：「うん、帽子もいいけど今回は、なんというかな。暇つぶし？」 22:25：響＠4-1913：「暇潰し？」 22:25：帽子屋：「ふぅん？」 22:26：Warspite@4-1905：「ｆｍ」 22:26：Ташкент@4-1908：「おや同志響。そう、あみぐるみでも作ろうかなと」 22:26：三月兎：「あみぐるみ？」 22:26：Ташкент@4-1908：「ウォースパイトまで。あはは、勢揃いだね」 22:26：響＠4-1913：「暇だからね」 22:27：帽子屋：「なるほどね。そういうことなら」 22:27：響＠4-1913：「帽子屋の帽子から鳩の一匹でも出て欲しいと思ってたくらいには暇だよ」 22:27：Ташкент@4-1908：あたしの整備待ちでできた暇な気がするが… 22:27：Warspite@4-1905：「せっかくのvacationですもの」 22:27：Ташкент@4-1908：気にしないでおこうね！ 22:27：帽子屋：「あみぐるみはボクもよく知らないけど、編み棒じゃなくていいのかい？」 22:27：Warspite@4-1905：せっかくの休暇なんだし楽しもう　それがいい 22:28：帽子屋：毛糸の玉をいくつか出しながら聞こうか 22:28：神風@4-1915：「鎮守府に戻ればお裁縫箱があるのだけれど…　あっ、さすがね」 22:28：響＠4-1913：「ふわぁ～・・・いや、何。暇が悪いと言う訳じゃないよ」毛玉をつついとこ 22:28：Ташкент@4-1908：「編み棒があるならそっちを借りていい？」 22:28：帽子屋：「ん、どうぞ」 22:29：Ташкент@4-1908：「（猫みたいだ…）」 22:29：Ташкент@4-1908：「同志は可愛いね」 22:29：響＠4-1913：「退屈は最大の敵だよ」毛玉てしてし 22:29：Ташкент@4-1908：「ありがとう！助かるよ」 22:29：Warspite@4-1905：「Thank　you」　こっちもこっちで何か作ろうね 22:30：三月兎：二人が作るのを眺めていようね 22:30：Ташкент@4-1908：「よーしっ、久しぶりだけど上手くいくかな」 22:30：神風@4-1915：「ふふふ、せっかくだから競争よ！」 22:30：響＠4-1913：二人が作るのを毛玉転がしながら見てるよ 22:30：Ташкент@4-1908：「望むところ！」 22:30：Ташкент@4-1908：判定だね！ 22:31：Warspite@4-1905：「OK」 22:31：ナレーション：はいな！ 22:32：響＠4-1913：「燃えてるね・・・審判くらいはするよ」 22:32：ナレーション：負けず嫌い、整備、空想　かな？ 22:32：Ташкент@4-1908：後は丁寧とか（遠いけどね） 22:32：ナレーション：あ、おしゃれもあるな 22:32：ナレーション：おしゃれでも可 22:33：ナレーション：丁寧おｋ 22:33：Ташкент@4-1908：遊ばずに成功させに行こう 22:33：Ташкент@4-1908：空想をおおらかで代用判定 22:33：Ташкент@4-1908：2d>=7 「おおざっぱでいいから出来上がりをイメージするのがコツなんだよ」 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 22:34：Ташкент@4-1908：危ない危ない 22:34：Ташкент@4-1908：死んでる！ 22:34：Ташкент@4-1908：かぶってるよ！ 22:34：GM@309：かぶりだな 22:34：ナレーション：妖怪いちたりない 22:35：Ташкент@4-1908：導師響！ 22:35：Ташкент@4-1908：導いて！（声援ください） 22:35：響＠4-1913：良いよ 22:37：響＠4-1913：「Ташкент.イメージする時はもう少し肩の力を抜くのがコツなんだよ」 22:38：響＠4-1913：「競争だからって気を張り過ぎても良いものは出来ないからね」 22:39：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふふっ、気を張ってなんかないよ」　 22:39：Ташкент@4-1908：「でも流石。うん、同志響はいいことを言うね」 22:40：Warspite@4-1905：「なるほど。そういうことね。Good」　なんかこっちも何か影響されよう 22:41：三月兎：「すごい、どんどん出来ていく」 22:41：響＠4-1913：「ん？そうかい・・・？私は適当に言っただけだけどね」ころころと転がしてるボールを見つめ 22:41：Ташкент@4-1908：しゅばばっ 22:41：神風@4-1915：「ここをこうして…」　ぐいっ　「あっ、引っ張りすぎたわ…　むぅ」 22:42：Warspite@4-1905：すごい奇抜なものが出来上がっていく 22:42：Ташкент@4-1908：何を作ろうかな 22:43：Ташкент@4-1908：キーワード通り、カワウソのあみぐるみにしておこう 22:43：響＠4-1913：「余計な力を抜いて自分のイメージに身を任せれば良いんだよ」 22:43：Warspite@4-1905：ボクカワウソのぬいぐるみ、通称ボクぐるみを作りました！（キーワード回収） 22:44：響＠4-1913：「そうだね・・・丁度、砲撃みたいな感じなんじゃないかな」べしっと毛糸のボールを指で弾いて発射する 22:44：Ташкент@4-1908：名状しがたきカワウソのような何か 22:44：Ташкент@4-1908：できあがったあみぐるみをひとしきり確認してー 22:45：Ташкент@4-1908：そうだね、三月兎にぽいっと 22:45：三月兎：「えっ？」（キャッチしながら 22:45：Ташкент@4-1908：「良かったらもらって欲しいな」 22:45：Warspite@4-1905：ぽいっと（便乗） 22:46：三月兎：「えっえっ？」 22:46：Warspite@4-1905：（作例はコマ参照） 22:46：三月兎：「えっと…その…」 22:46：三月兎：「…いいの？」 22:46：響＠4-1913：「それじゃあ、帽子屋には私の作品をあげるよ」ぽいっと毛糸を投げ 22:47：Ташкент@4-1908：作品…‥？ 22:47：Warspite@4-1905：作品...？ 22:47：Ташкент@4-1908：「うん」 22:47：響＠4-1913：「皆が作るより前に丹念に手でこねこねした毛糸ボールだよ」 22:47：帽子屋：「なるほど、とても綺麗な球体だね？」　＞響 22:48：三月兎：「ん…」 22:48：三月兎：「ありがとう、大事にするね」 22:48：Warspite@4-1905：「では私はこのislandで見たOtterを　きっと負けないわ」　帽子屋にボクぐるみを渡す　 22:48：響＠4-1913：「ふふふ、分かるかい？実は、ここの所だけ他と違う曲がり方をしていてね・・・」 22:48：神風@4-1915：「……」　（糸のバランスが悪いのかSAN値が下がりそうなカワウソの顔） 22:49：Ташкент@4-1908：「そうしてくれるなら嬉しいな」　ふふっ 22:49：Ташкент@4-1908：冒涜的なオブジェが多すぎないか！ 22:49：帽子屋：「ふふ、ありがとう。とても味のある顔をしているね」 22:49：響＠4-1913：「そしてここが引き締める事で全体のバランスを整えて全体的にまんまるな球体になってるんだよ」 22:49：帽子屋：「お店に飾ってみようかな？」 22:50：Ташкент@4-1908：同志響は謎の才能を発揮しているね… 22:50：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふ、Thank you。栄誉ね」 22:50：ナレーション：適当言ってるだけ感がすごい 22:50：Warspite@4-1905：毛玉先輩とボクぐるみが展示されるお店 22:50：響＠4-1913：「いわば黄金比を保った毛糸ボールだよ、コツは泥団子を作る子供の気持ちになる事だよ」 22:52：響＠4-1913：「また帽子屋も作ってみると良いよ。意外と難しいんだ、これが」 22:53：Ташкент@4-1908：そうだね、その後は神風のほうの面倒を見たり次の作品を作ったりしたということで 22:53：神風@4-1915：「毛糸が難しいだけだからっ　お手玉なら深淵率100%なんだからっ！」　ダッシュで走り去る 22:53：Warspite@4-1905：KAWAII 22:53：三月兎：じゃあ 22:54：Ташкент@4-1908：「しんえんりつ…‥！？」 22:54：三月兎：貰ったあみぐるみを抱きしめて 22:54：三月兎：「…ふふっ」 22:54：三月兎：と微笑んで 22:54：三月兎：シーン終わりかな？ 22:54：Ташкент@4-1908：いいね！ 22:54：ナレーション：では成功報酬 22:55：ナレーション：三月兎対象でいいんだよね 22:55：Ташкент@4-1908：うん 22:55：Ташкент@4-1908：「大事にしてね」とでも 22:55：ナレーション：タシュケントは三月兎に対し感情+1　三月兎は思い出の品獲得 22:56：三月兎：思い出の品「あみぐるみ」を獲得、です 22:57：ナレーション：あとは補助行動ー 22:57：Ташкент@4-1908：補給しよう 22:58：Warspite@4-1905：私は好きよ 22:58：Ташкент@4-1908：燃料10消費 22:58：Warspite@4-1905：2d6>=5 ぬいぐるみ祭り！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 73,4 → 7 → 成功 22:58：Warspite@4-1905：感情１点 22:58：Ташкент@4-1908：そして空色の駆逐艦　対象は黄金比響 22:58：Ташкент@4-1908：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 22:58：Warspite@4-1905：で発見　支援ね 22:58：Warspite@4-1905：1d6 はっけーん KanColle : (1D6) → 3 22:58：Ташкент@4-1908：タシュケントの行動力が9点回復した。　（行動力：5->14） 22:58：Warspite@4-1905：やったぜ 22:59：神風@4-1915：古風再発見　本当はお裁縫はできるはず 22:59：Warspite@4-1905：でボーキ10で補給 22:59：神風@4-1915：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 22:59：Ташкент@4-1908：やればできる子！ 22:59：神風@4-1915：よし 23:00：GM@309：順調すな 23:00：神風@4-1915：燃料５もらいます 23:00：Warspite@4-1905：反映 23:00：Warspite@4-1905：10/0/2/7 23:01：神風@4-1915：勘定反映　 23:02：Ташкент@4-1908：こんなところかな 23:02：ナレーション：終わりかな？ 23:02：ナレーション：では移動フェイズ 23:03：Ташкент@4-1908：ではEに行ってみようか 23:03：Warspite@4-1905：行こう 23:03：ナレーション：ではEへ Eマスイベント　「大小」 23:04：ナレーション：帽子屋に教えてもらった場所は、ゴツゴツとした岩がいくつも飛び出した 23:04：ナレーション：とても進みづらい場所でした。 23:04：Warspite@4-1905：ふむふむ 23:05：Ташкент@4-1908：岩礁地帯 23:05：ナレーション：そんな場所をある程度進んでみると 23:05：ナレーション：大きなプレゼント箱と小さなプレゼント箱が岩に引っかかっているのを見つけました。 23:06：Warspite@4-1905：大きい箱取ると大変なことになりそうなやつだ 23:06：Ташкент@4-1908：「おや」 23:06：Warspite@4-1905：「m？What's this?何かしら」 23:07：響＠4-1913：「箱が二つあるね」 23:08：神風@4-1915：「大きいつづらと小さいつづら…　なにか意味深な感じがするわね」 23:08：Ташкент@4-1908：「両方取ればいいんじゃないかな」 23:09：神風@4-1915：「欲張りはたいていろくなめに遭わないけれど…　そもそもこれどこから流れてきたのかしら」 23:09：神風@4-1915：《罠感知》　で判定したく 23:10：ナレーション：罠はかかっていないようです 23:10：響＠4-1913：「折角だから私はこの大きな箱を選ぶよ」ぽんぽん 23:10：神風@4-1915：GMはいつもそう言うんだ… 23:10：神風@4-1915：「あっ」 23:10：ナレーション：響さん、大きい箱をあけるかね 23:11：Ташкент@4-1908：「ならあたしはこのちっちゃいの」 23:11：響＠4-1913：開けて良いなら開けるよ 23:11：響＠4-1913：皆、どうなのかな？ 23:11：Warspite@4-1905：「Oh,両方Openしてしまったのね」 23:11：神風@4-1915：「どうなっても知らないわよ…」　岩陰から　どうぞー 23:11：Ташкент@4-1908：そういうことになった 23:11：ナレーション：では響さんは 23:11：Ташкент@4-1908：開けるよ！ちっちゃい方を！ 23:11：ナレーション：通常開発を一回振るのだ 23:12：響＠4-1913：dvtm はい、ぱかっ KanColle : 開発表（一括）(3,1) → 装備２種表：副砲（P250） 23:12：神風@4-1915：お、おう… 23:12：Warspite@4-1905：装備はできるけどーｗ 23:12：ナレーション：大きいプレゼント箱には【副砲】が入っていました。 23:13：ナレーション：そして小さい箱には 23:13：Ташкент@4-1908：わくわく 23:13：ナレーション：剣のマークの入った小口径砲が入っていました。 23:14：Ташкент@4-1908：「へえ、おしゃれ」 23:14：ナレーション：データはるからちょっとまってね 23:14：響＠4-1913：「・・・何だ、思ったより小さいね」 23:15：GM@309：剣の印の砲　短射程　命中0　火力2　装備可能艦種：すべて 23:15：GM@309：装備能力：魔獣特効1 　詩の知識・高性能1 23:16：Ташкент@4-1908：本当にヴォーパルソードが出てきたよ 23:16：GM@309：【魔獣特効】魔獣と名のつく相手にこの装備で攻撃するとき、火力と命中に+X 23:16：神風@4-1915：ひょえー 23:16：GM@309：【詩の知識】ジャバウォックの詩を読んだことがある者が装備している場合、後ろにかかれている装備能力を得る 23:16：Warspite@4-1905：なるほどね 23:16：Ташкент@4-1908：…‥ 23:16：Ташкент@4-1908：え、本当にボスジャバウォックなの 23:18：響＠4-1913：わ、私は分かってたよ、予想通りだね。Ａに居たくらいから分かってたよ。何となくそんな気はしてたんだ。いやあ、私の勘はよく当たるからね、多分ね 23:18：Ташкент@4-1908：うん、後ろの効果は魅力的ではあるけど… 23:18：GM@309：メモ作っときますね 23:18：Warspite@4-1905：読んだのは…私ですね 23:19：響＠4-1913：流石旗艦だね 23:20：Ташкент@4-1908：どちらにしても換装は戻ってからかな 23:20：ナレーション：海上ですからね 23:20：Warspite@4-1905：ですね　まずはシーンですね 23:20：Warspite@4-1905：換装は後で 23:22：Warspite@4-1905：神風かな？ 23:22：神風@4-1915：戦力的にはそうなるかー 23:22：響＠4-1913：だね 23:23：神風@4-1915：ああ、シーンの放火 23:23：神風@4-1915：ひくよー 23:23：Ташкент@4-1908：放火シーン表 23:23：ナレーション：シーン残り神風さんだけだね シーンイベント8　日常　神風「おばあちゃんぽくなりたいわけじゃないから！」 23:23：どどんとふ：神風@4-1915が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 23:23：どどんとふ：神風@4-1915がカードを公開しました。「日常 叩く」 23:24：Ташкент@4-1908：ぺしぺし 23:24：神風@4-1915：EVNT げしげし KanColle : 日常イベント表(7) → 海軍カレー：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《食べ物／趣味６》で判定。（着任p220） 23:24：Ташкент@4-1908：カレーを…叩く？ 23:26：響＠4-1913：カレーで叩くのかも知れないよ 23:27：神風@4-1915：どんどん乱暴者に！ 23:27：響＠4-1913：神風だからね、何を叩いてもおかしくはない 23:28：Warspite@4-1905：ほら 23:28：Warspite@4-1905：鍋、調理器具をたたく 23:28：神風@4-1915：夕暮れ時、そろそろお腹もすいてきた頃です 23:28：神風@4-1915：響の後ろに、トゲトゲのついた極悪なハンマーのようなものをもった神風が！ 23:29：Warspite@4-1905：！？ 23:29：Ташкент@4-1908：あれは…モルゲンステルン！ 23:29：神風@4-1915：https://shop.r10s.jp/add-kitchen/cabinet/362/362-156.jpg 23:29：響＠4-1913：「・・・神風、そっちのタマネギ取って貰えるかい？」 23:29：神風@4-1915：こんなやつ 23:29：神風@4-1915：はい 23:29：神風@4-1915：「これ？　はい」 23:30：神風@4-1915：「お肉も下ごしらえしないとね、えいえい」　ハンマーで肉をたたく 23:30：Ташкент@4-1908：「試食担当Ташкентだよ」 23:30：Warspite@4-1905：「What$'s this?　それは何かしら？」 23:30：響＠4-1913：「Спасибо.」 23:30：Warspite@4-1905：「Japanのcooking toolなの？」 23:30：神風@4-1915：「肉叩きよ、お肉が柔らかくなるの」 23:30：響＠4-1913：「玉ねぎは私が切るよ」 23:30：Warspite@4-1905：「ｆｍ」 23:31：Ташкент@4-1908：「へー…それも昔の道具なの？」 23:31：響＠4-1913：「・・・」 23:31：Ташкент@4-1908：あたしのなかでもう神風はおばあちゃんだよ… 23:31：響＠4-1913：「神風」 23:32：響＠4-1913：「肉叩きは念入りに頼むよ、手加減して叩くと意味が無いからね」 23:32：神風@4-1915：「ちょっとなんで昔の話になるのよ！！」 23:32：神風@4-1915：「任せて！　えいやっ！」 23:32：響＠4-1913：「むか～しむかし、ある所に・・・」 23:32：Warspite@4-1905：「ｆｍ。Japanのtoolはやはりuniqueな形をしているのね　素敵ね」 23:33：三月兎：「ウォースパイトのところには無いの？」 23:33：神風@4-1915：ハンマーによる白兵攻撃判定です　艦これのアビリティに則り《古風》でいかがでしょうか 23:33：ナレーション：なるほどｗ 23:33：響＠4-1913：神風だしね 23:33：ナレーション：許可する！ 23:34：Ташкент@4-1908：神風だからね 23:34：響＠4-1913：良いと思うよ 23:34：神風@4-1915：「むしろ伝来してきたものだとおもってたけど…」 23:34：神風@4-1915：かぶり１か　固有発動 23:34：三月兎：「そこ『舶来品』っていうとおばあちゃんっぽくなれると思うよ」 23:34：神風@4-1915：1d6 伊達に長く生きてないけど… けどお！ KanColle : (1D6) → 3 23:35：響＠4-1913：「ダメだよ、神風はこう見えておねえさんなんだよ」 23:35：神風@4-1915：2d6-1+1>=5 「やあっ！」 KanColle : (2D6-1+1>=5) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 23:35：Warspite@4-1905：「fm。私は覚えてないわね」　多分神風より古いので知らないのかも 23:35：神風@4-1915：ちょうどいい塩梅でお肉が柔らかくなりました 23:35：三月兎：「ふぅん？」 23:36：響＠4-1913：「おっ、良いね。良い叩き方だ。流石だね、Хорошо.」 23:36：Ташкент@4-1908：「（おねえさん…‥おねえさんかなぁ）」 23:36：神風@4-1915：「おばあちゃんぽくなりたいわけじゃないから！」 23:36：Warspite@4-1905：「すごいわね。本当に柔らかく」 23:36：響＠4-1913：「それじゃあ、神風おねえちゃん。その勢いでタマネギの方も頼めるかな？」 23:37：Warspite@4-1905：「安心して。私の方がOld typeよ」　謎の擁護してあげよう 23:37：Warspite@4-1905：「浸水年でも７年くらいの差があるわ」 23:37：神風@4-1915：「まかせて、えい……」寸止め「…これ叩いたらダメじゃない、わたしの目を潰すつもりね！」 23:38：Ташкент@4-1908：「玉ねぎまで叩かなくても」 23:38：響＠4-1913：「・・・流石お婆ちゃん聡明だね」 23:38：響＠4-1913：「おねえちゃんなら叩いてくれてたんだけどね・・・」 23:38：Warspite@4-1905：「？？？」 23:38：神風@4-1915：「どうやら泣かされたいようね…」　ゴゴゴゴ 23:39：響＠4-1913：「か、神風落ち着きなよ・・・。私はタマネギじゃないよ！」 23:40：Warspite@4-1905：光になりそう 23:40：神風@4-1915：「やわらかぷにぷににしてあげるわ！」ハンマー振り上げながら 23:40：Ташкент@4-1908：「（響ちゃんは可愛いなぁ）」 23:40：神風@4-1915：とかなんとかわーきゃーしつつ美味しいカレーが出来ました　てとこでいいんじゃないかしら 23:40：響＠4-1913：「間に合ってるよ！」全力で逃走 23:41：Warspite@4-1905：補助行動　ハンマー好きよ！ 23:41：Warspite@4-1905：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 23:41：三月兎：「おばあちゃ…おねえちゃんは怒らせてはいけない、と…」　ウォスパの影に隠れ 23:42：Warspite@4-1905：真のおばあちゃんの後ろに隠れおったか 23:42：ナレーション：成功効果、全員行動力1d6回復だね 23:42：Warspite@4-1905：可愛いやつめ 23:42：Ташкент@4-1908：1d6 空色の駆逐艦 響 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 23:42：Warspite@4-1905：ほーん　じゃあ発見していい？ 23:42：Ташкент@4-1908：1d6 行動力回復 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 23:42：神風@4-1915：索敵を再発見を挟んでいいかな 23:42：Warspite@4-1905：（先に 23:42：Ташкент@4-1908：差し引き全快 23:42：ナレーション：発見挟んでいいよ 23:42：Warspite@4-1905：1d6 入浴再発見 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 23:42：Warspite@4-1905：1d6 回復 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 23:42：Warspite@4-1905：まぁ、逆ならよかったけどしゃーなし 23:43：神風@4-1915：1d6 やったぜ KanColle : (1D6) → 4 23:43：響＠4-1913：回復あるなら食べものを・・・ 23:43：響＠4-1913：1d6 食べもの発見してみる KanColle : (1D6) → 2 23:43：響＠4-1913：1d6 回復 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 23:43：神風@4-1915：1d6 回復 「そうだ、このハンマーで叩けば電探も直るんじゃないかしら」 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 23:43：響＠4-1913：特に変化はなかったね 23:44：Ташкент@4-1908：肉叩き棒万能説 23:44：響＠4-1913：まさに鬼に金棒だね 23:44：神風@4-1915：だれが鬼よ！ 23:45：響＠4-1913：お婆ちゃんに飴玉とも言う 23:45：Warspite@4-1905：ちなみに神風宛に感情伸ばしているからお忘れなく　シーンPCが対象なのでね 23:45：神風@4-1915：こっちはおわりー 23:45：Ташкент@4-1908：終わりだよ 23:45：神風@4-1915：おっと 23:45：神風@4-1915：反映 23:46：GM@309：では、今日はここまでかな 23:46：GM@309：お疲れ様でしたー 23:46：Ташкент@4-1908：お疲れ様だよ！ 23:46：Warspite@4-1905：お疲れ様 23:46：神風@4-1915：おつかれさま！ 23:46：響＠4-1913：お疲れ様 22:46：ナレーション：はーい 22:47：ナレーション：それでは再開して参りましょう 22:47：ナレーション：よろしくお願いしまーす 22:47：Ташкент@4-1908：よろしくお願いするよ！ 22:47：神風@4-1915：よろしくね！ 22:47：Warspite@4-1905：よろしくお願いするわ 22:47：響＠4-1913：よろしくお願いしたよ！ 22:47：チェシャ津洲：前回のあらすじ！ 22:48：チェシャ津洲：光に…なれぇぇぇぇ 22:48：Warspite@4-1905：ハンマー持ってこないと 22:48：ナレーション：というわけで 22:48：ナレーション：移動フェイズからだね 22:48：響＠4-1913：おばあちゃんはこわい 22:49：Ташкент@4-1908：戻ろうか 22:49：響＠4-1913：戻ろう、帽子屋が待ってる 22:49：神風@4-1915：戻ろう\\\ 22:49：ナレーション：ではBでいいかな 22:50：Warspite@4-1905：はい 22:50：ナレーション：Bへ移動 22:50：ナレーション：マスイベントは消化済みなのでー 22:50：ナレーション：シーン 22:50：Warspite@4-1905：私以外が良いでしょう　感情伸ばせるので 22:51：Ташкент@4-1908：ダイス勝負だね！ 22:51：神風@4-1915：いくわよ！ 22:51：Ташкент@4-1908：　1d100で高い子が行こうじゃない！ 22:51：神風@4-1915：1d100 えい KanColle : (1D100) → 29 22:51：響＠4-1913：勝負と聞いては黙ってはいられないな・・・ 22:51：Ташкент@4-1908：1d100 Ура！ KanColle : (1D100) → 22 22:51：響＠4-1913：1d100 やっ KanColle : (1D100) → 6 22:51：神風@4-1915：ええ・・・ 22:51：Warspite@4-1905：低い勝負 22:51：Ташкент@4-1908：…‥ 22:52：Warspite@4-1905：私は放棄しますね 22:52：響＠4-1913：くっ、先手は譲るしかないようだ・・・！ 22:52：Ташкент@4-1908：キミが勝者だ… 22:52：神風@4-1915：価値は価値ね　いくわ！ 22:52：三月兎：低次元な勝負… 22:52：響＠4-1913：流石だよ、神風・・・ シーンイベント9　恐怖　神風「うぅ…　こんなの無理ぃ……」 22:52：どどんとふ：神風@4-1915が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 22:52：どどんとふ：神風@4-1915がカードを公開しました。「恐怖「即死攻撃」」 22:52：Warspite@4-1905：即死は怖い 22:52：神風@4-1915：ETFT マハムドオン KanColle : 恐怖イベント表(4) → 悪夢：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《寝る／趣味２》で判定。（建造弐p139） 22:53：響＠4-1913：ぴぃ 22:53：Ташкент@4-1908：即死攻撃の惡夢 22:54：Warspite@4-1905：あ　く　む 22:54：神風@4-1915：ふーむ 22:54：神風@4-1915：よし　ちょっとお昼寝タイムになりました（強引） 22:55：Ташкент@4-1908：すやぁ… 22:55：神風@4-1915：Bだよねここ 22:55：響＠4-1913：ふわぁ・・・ 22:55：Ташкент@4-1908：だね 22:55：ナレーション：Bですよ 22:55：ナレーション：地上です 22:55：響＠4-1913：うん、Ｂだね（視点を少し下ろし 22:55：神風@4-1915：ちょうどいい　出発前に休憩ということで 22:55：神風@4-1915：「すぅ・・・すぅ・・・」 22:56：神風@4-1915：…… 22:56：神風@4-1915：… 22:57：神風@4-1915：輸送船の護衛、敵潜水艦の跋扈する海域 22:57：神風@4-1915：３本の魚雷が迫る… 22:58：神風@4-1915：「魚雷回避！　…！？　あれは…！」 22:59：神風@4-1915：次の瞬間、魚雷はまるで意思を持つかのように飛び跳ね　こちらに向かってきた！ 22:59：Ташкент@4-1908：リビング魚雷！ 22:59：神風@4-1915：ウサギのような俊敏さで迫る必殺の矢！ 23:00：三月兎：風評被害！ 23:00：神風@4-1915：「うぅ…　こんなの無理ぃ……」　うなされています　だれかたすけて 23:00：Warspite@4-1905：うねうね 23:00：Warspite@4-1905：ではこの姿で登場すればいいかな 　　　　※ウォースパイト風ボクカワウソ 23:01：神風@4-1915：知らんがなｗ 23:01：Ташкент@4-1908：助けに来てもらえるかを判定するのかな、それともその先？ 23:02：Warspite@4-1905：冗談はおいておいて判定はさむのん？ 23:02：響＠4-1913：「う～ん・・・むにゃ・・・」寝惚けて神風に絡みつく 23:02：Warspite@4-1905：それともここは起こす？ 23:02：神風@4-1915：せっかくだから会話したいなあ 23:02：神風@4-1915：しばらく寝言言ってるので突っ込むなり起こすなりしてください！ 23:03：神風@4-1915：「…スクリューがみみに…　うぅ」 23:03：Ташкент@4-1908：「はぁ…‥」　寝ぼけずに同志響に絡みつく 23:04：神風@4-1915：「うさぎがまきついてくる…」 23:04：三月兎：「…どんな夢…？」 23:04：Warspite@4-1905：「m?あれはNight Mare（悪夢）かしら」　 23:05：響＠4-1913：「！？例え手足が使えなくとも・・・！はむっ！」神風の耳を咥える 23:05：響＠4-1913：「ただでは・・・やらせない・・・」 23:05：Warspite@4-1905：椅子での仮眠から目を覚まして様子がおかしいことに気づこう 23:06：神風@4-1915：「聴音装置がぁ…　くすぐったい…」 23:07：Ташкент@4-1908：待って全員様子がおかしくないかい！ 23:07：Warspite@4-1905：「こういう時は…JapanにはOMAMORIがあると聞いたわ。それで悪魔をはらうって」 23:07：神風@4-1915：「…こんなところで死ねないわ！　反撃！反撃！！」　突然立ち上がる 23:08：神風@4-1915：据わった目で「見つけたわ！兎狩りよ！！」　三月兎ちゃんにアタック！ 23:08：三月兎：「！？」 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：援護防御！ 23:08：響＠4-1913：「・・・ふわっ！？き、急浮上・・・あてっ！」顎を打ち付ける 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：夢の中にボクカワウソの姿で正面に現れるぞ！（現実だと割り込んでカバー） 23:09：響＠4-1913：「う、うぅ・・・な、何だい・・・？」 23:09：Ташкент@4-1908：（同志響ホールド 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：「No。やらせないわ」 23:09：三月兎：「えっ何！？」 23:09：Ташкент@4-1908：「危ないよ」　ガシィ 23:09：響＠4-1913：「ちょっ、動けな・・・い！こ、この・・・！」じたばた 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：ゴゴゴゴゴ 23:09：神風@4-1915：「なんだかよくわからない生き物に阻まれたわ…　どきなさい、悪いウサギさんを退治するんだから！」 23:10：Ташкент@4-1908：「どうどう、落ち着くんだ！ほら、深呼吸！」 23:10：三月兎：「私わるいことしてない…」 23:10：Ташкент@4-1908：「はい、ひっひっふー」 23:10：神風@4-1915：「ひっひっふー」 23:10：響＠4-1913：「・・・」 23:11：神風@4-1915：「って産婆さんのやつじゃない！」 23:11：響＠4-1913：「何だい、神風がおかしくなったのかい？」もぞもぞ 23:11：Ташкент@4-1908：「（…‥すごい、寝ぼけながらツッコんでいる）」 23:11：Ташкент@4-1908：「そんな感じ」　もぞもぞ 23:12：響＠4-1913：「なるほど、それなら私に良い考えがあるよ」 23:12：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふっ、兎狩りがご所望ならここを突破してみることね」　なんか楽しもう 23:12：三月兎：「…響、何する気？」 23:12：Warspite@4-1905：夢でも連動して同じセリフを言っておきますね 23:13：響＠4-1913：「古今東西、おかしくなった時の対処法は決まってるんだ」神風の後ろに近寄り 23:13：神風@4-1915：「いいでしょう、ウサギらしく飛び越えて見せるわ！」　 23:13：神風@4-1915：近寄って…？ 23:13：響＠4-1913：「ふっふっふっ、それはもちろん・・・」 23:13：三月兎：「いつの間にか自分が兎になってる…」 23:13：Warspite@4-1905：ついでに目の前で車いすでがっちりホールドしておきますね　夢の中ではボクカワウソが拘束している 23:13：Ташкент@4-1908：「夢なんてそんなものだよ」 23:14：響＠4-1913：「これだよ！喰らえ、お婆ちゃん直伝！神風チョップ！」思いっきり叩く 23:14：三月兎：「物理！？」 23:14：Warspite@4-1905：白兵攻撃かな？ 23:15：響＠4-1913：「大体、叩けば直る。神風もやっていた」 23:15：神風@4-1915：その時、走った衝撃により　神風の中の部品がほんの少し位置を変えた… 23:15：神風@4-1915：だが、わずかなズレが　時として大きな変化を生むこともある 23:15：神風@4-1915：神風に起きた変化とは…！　そろそろ判定しようか 23:15：ナレーション：はいなーｗ 23:16：Warspite@4-1905：大改造☆悲劇的ビフォーアフターになりそう 23:16：響＠4-1913：「勘違いしないでくれ、決して神風に叩かれたから叩きたかった訳じゃないんだ」 23:17：Ташкент@4-1908：「響ちゃんは可愛いなぁ…」 23:17：神風@4-1915：なにかしらね判定　寝る？ 23:17：ナレーション：寝る　大胆　古風(殴って治す的な意味で)　　って所かな 23:18：神風@4-1915：ああ大胆　なるほど大胆 23:19：神風@4-1915：説得力あるけど遠い… 23:19：神風@4-1915：別に古風でいいんだけどね！ 23:19：ナレーション：他に提案あるならきくぞよ 23:19：神風@4-1915：あ、ウサギさんなので生き物！ 23:19：三月兎：許可します 23:19：神風@4-1915：やったね 23:20：Ташкент@4-1908：やったね 23:20：神風@4-1915：伊達にうんたらを宣言するわ！ 23:20：神風@4-1915：1d6 行動力消費 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 23:20：神風@4-1915：おもっ 23:20：神風@4-1915：索敵から７　ACT 23:20：神風@4-1915：ACT KanColle : アクシデント表(2) → 意外な手応え。その判定に使った個性の属性（【長所】と【弱点】）が反対になる。自分が判定を行うとき以外はこの効果は無視する。 23:21：神風@4-1915：2d6+1>=7 KanColle : (2D6+1>=7) → 104,6＋1 → 11 → 成功 23:21：Warspite@4-1905：やるやん 23:21：ナレーション：やるじゃない 23:21：Ташкент@4-1908：いいね！ 23:21：神風@4-1915：（チョップの後　崩れ落ちてぐったりしている） 23:22：神風@4-1915：「……」 23:22：三月兎：「だ、大丈夫…？」 23:22：Ташкент@4-1908：「神風ー、おーい」 23:22：響＠4-1913：「大丈夫、峰打ちだよ」 23:22：Ташкент@4-1908：「刃はあるのかい」 23:23：三月兎：「むしろ刃があるの…？」 23:23：神風@4-1915：逆刃刀だね 23:23：Warspite@4-1905：「とりあえず車いすに座らせておきましょう」　例によって杖で立つ 23:23：三月兎：それ峰で切れるやつ 23:23：Ташкент@4-1908：すぱーん 23:23：Warspite@4-1905：すぱーん 23:23：三月兎：くひ゛をはねられた 23:23：Warspite@4-1905：おばあちゃんは車いすへGO 23:24：神風@4-1915：神風は一度死んだ、そして 23:24：神風@4-1915：今ここに、蘇ったのだ 23:24：神風@4-1915：「…ぃ…した…」 23:24：Ташкент@4-1908：なんだって…！ 23:24：神風@4-1915：「…理解…した」 23:24：Ташкент@4-1908：「お、目がさめた？」 23:24：Ташкент@4-1908：「えっ」 23:24：Warspite@4-1905：リザレクション！ 23:24：神風@4-1915：「電探の使い方を…理解したっぴょん」 23:24：Warspite@4-1905：「？？」 23:25：三月兎：「バグってない？」 23:25：神風@4-1915：「何言ってるぴょん、絶好調だぴょん」 23:25：Ташкент@4-1908：「あー、これは…うん。駄目っぽいね」 23:25：Ташкент@4-1908：「ていやっ」　手刀 23:25：Warspite@4-1905：「ｆｍ。」　とりあえず車いすにぐるぐる巻きにしておこうね 23:25：響＠4-1913：「・・・おっと、急に何だかお手洗いに行きたくなって来たな」目逸らし 23:25：Warspite@4-1905：これで回避はできまい！ 23:26：神風@4-1915：（手刀の後　崩れ落ちる以下略 23:26：Ташкент@4-1908：無限ループって怖いね 23:26：Warspite@4-1905：逃げられない！ 23:26：神風@4-1915：６回くらい語尾が変わった後ようやく正常に戻りました 23:27：Warspite@4-1905：やっと退院できるんですね...！ 23:27：神風@4-1915：こんなところかな…　なんだろうこれ 23:27：Ташкент@4-1908：いつものカオス劇場かな… 23:28：ナレーション：なんだろう… 23:28：ナレーション：とりあえず成功報酬だね 23:28：響＠4-1913：騒ぎが終わるまでその場から隠れておきます 23:28：ナレーション：神風は好きなPC一人選択 23:29：ナレーション：そのPCがファンブルしたら振り直させることが出来るようになる 23:29：ナレーション：(一回だけ) 23:29：Warspite@4-1905：中々強い 23:29：ナレーション：神風が、じゃなく 23:29：神風@4-1915：ちょっぷしたのは響か　スパ様もよいが… 23:30：ナレーション：神風の選んだPCが　なのがミソ 23:30：神風@4-1915：響ちゃんだな！ 23:30：ナレーション：はーい　発生中の効果メモに書いとくね 23:30：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあ例によって私は好きよ宣言　 23:30：Warspite@4-1905：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 52,3 → 5 → 成功 23:31：Warspite@4-1905：感情１点神風取得のー 23:31：ナレーション：あとは補助行動よー 23:31：ナレーション：ハウスルールで平常扱いよー 23:32：Warspite@4-1905：他の人の行動見て決めますね 23:32：神風@4-1915：ほきゅー　４点もらえたら万全 23:32：Warspite@4-1905：燃料からねん出しますね 23:33：Warspite@4-1905：他に発見する人とかいる？　いないなら私が行く 23:33：響＠4-1913：ないよ 23:33：Ташкент@4-1908：ないよ 23:33：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあ入浴再発見 23:33：Warspite@4-1905：1d6 行きます！ KanColle : (1D6) → 1 23:33：Warspite@4-1905：よし 23:33：ナレーション：おやすい 23:34：Warspite@4-1905：ボーキ４点で行動差し引き満タンですね　これで全部長所になりました（ふふん） 23:34：ナレーション：つよい 23:34：Warspite@4-1905：で例の特攻装備あったけれどどうしよう 23:35：ナレーション：あと副砲も一個 23:35：神風@4-1915：aa 23:35：Ташкент@4-1908：特攻はともかく装備は欲しいね 23:35：神風@4-1915：それネタにすればよかった…！とか思いつつ 23:36：Warspite@4-1905：私が持った場合のみ二つ目の効果は発揮されるけれど火力過剰になるかなって気もする　逆にボスを瞬殺というのもありだけど 23:36：ナレーション：特効効果の方は誰が持っても機能するんでねぇ 23:36：Warspite@4-1905：そうだね 23:37：神風@4-1915：タシュケントかわたしがバランス的にはいいか 23:38：Warspite@4-1905：だねぇ　普通の敵にも4d出るのはでかい 23:38：神風@4-1915：さっきのシーンでネタにしてれば自然だったのにぃ 23:38：Warspite@4-1905：（連撃 23:38：Ташкент@4-1908：なら神風が持つ？ 23:39：神風@4-1915：そうね、せっかくだから攻撃したいわ 23:39：響＠4-1913：悪夢を撃ち破れ 23:39：Warspite@4-1905：遠慮は無用だ　持っていきなさい 23:39：Warspite@4-1905：あぁ、電探はこっちで預かったままにしますね（良心） 23:39：神風@4-1915：あっはい 23:40：ナレーション：電探返したら一緒だもんな… 23:40：Warspite@4-1905：うん 23:40：神風@4-1915：不思議で装備します 23:40：ナレーション：はいな 23:40：神風@4-1915：機銃ごとり 23:40：Ташкент@4-1908：機銃をもらうよ 23:42：神風@4-1915：こんなところかな 23:42：Warspite@4-1905：だねぇ 23:42：ナレーション：はーい 23:42：ナレーション：では、移動フェイズですね 23:43：Ташкент@4-1908：城攻めじゃ 23:43：Warspite@4-1905：汚物は消毒だー！ 23:43：ナレーション：……覚悟はよろしいか 23:43：Ташкент@4-1908：大丈夫だ、問題ない 23:44：Warspite@4-1905：行くしかない 23:44：神風@4-1915：いくぞー！ 23:44：ナレーション：ではD　お城に移動 23:44：ナレーション：というところで 23:44：ナレーション：今日はここまで？ 23:44：Warspite@4-1905：はーい 23:44：Ташкент@4-1908：了解したよ 23:44：響＠4-1913：はーい 23:44：ナレーション：お疲れ様でしたー 23:45：神風@4-1915：おつかれさま！ 23:45：Warspite@4-1905：お疲れ様 23:45：響＠4-1913：お疲れ様 23:46：Ташкент@4-1908：お疲れ様！ 22:40：GM@309：はーい 22:40：GM@309：それでは再開してまいりましょう 22:40：GM@309：よろしくお願いしまーす 22:40：神風@4-1915：よろしくおねがいしまーす 22:40：Warspite@4-1905：よろしくお願いいたしますね 22:40：Ташкент@4-1908：よろしくお願いするよ！ 22:40：響＠4-1913：よろしくお願いします、よろしくね、よろしく頼むよ、よろしくお願いしたよ！ 22:40：チェシャ津洲：前回のあらすじ！ 22:41：響＠4-1913：かも！ 22:41：チェシャ津洲：さいみんじゅつ　　　ゆめくい 22:41：Ташкент@4-1908：ダークホール　ナイトメア　ゆめくい 22:42：ナレーション：さて、それでは 22:42：響＠4-1913：アリス　イン　ドリームランド 22:42：ナレーション：Dマス　お城のイベントですね Dマスイベント　「女王と魔獣」 22:44：ナレーション：最後の島に上陸したあなたたちの前に、大きな門が姿を現しました。 22:45：ナレーション：門は入ってこいとでも言うように、大きく開かれています。 22:45：Ташкент@4-1908：「誘われているのかな」 22:45：Ташкент@4-1908：「それとも防犯意識がないのかしら」 22:46：神風@4-1915：「いい心がけね、と言いたいところだけど…　あっちはこちらのことなんて知らないわよね？」 22:46：三月兎：「どうだろう…」 22:46：響＠4-1913：「一発祝砲でもあげてみるかい？」主砲構え 22:46：Warspite@4-1905：「聞いてみなければわからないわね」 22:47：Ташкент@4-1908：「まあまあ…とりあえず入ってみようよ」　同志響を制しつつ 22:48：神風@4-1915：「そうね、行ってみましょ！」 22:48：響＠4-1913：「・・・まぁ、歓迎されてるみたいだしね」主砲下ろし 22:48：Warspite@4-1905：ブロロロロ 22:49：ナレーション：門をくぐると 22:49：響＠4-1913：「罠なら罠で・・・面白そうだ」 22:49：ナレーション：広い庭園のような前庭となっており 22:49：ナレーション：その奥に、一人の艦娘が立っておりました。 22:49：Ташкент@4-1908：「鬼が出るか蛇が出るかー」 22:49：Ташкент@4-1908：「あら？」 22:50：Ташкент@4-1908：駄目だ笑ってしまった 22:50：女王：「よく来たにゃし」 　　　　※キャラ：魔王衣装の睦月 22:50：Ташкент@4-1908：「にゃし」 22:50：響＠4-1913：「・・・出たな、この世界を統治する女王！」 22:51：女王：「いかにも。私が女王にゃし」 22:51：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥よく女王だってわかったね！？」 22:51：響＠4-1913：「貴様を討伐する為に勇者三人衆がここに連れてきた！」 22:51：神風@4-1915：「おじゃまするっぴょん！　…じゃなくてお邪魔します」 22:52：女王：「うむ、くるしゅうないにゃし」 22:52：響＠4-1913：「この高貴溢れるオーラ・・・他とは、違う…もう、全体に私が女王ですって書いてる様なものだからね！」 22:52：神風@4-1915：「（めっちゃおだてる作戦なのかしら？）」 22:52：Warspite@4-1905：「なるほど。あなたがQueen」 22:52：Ташкент@4-1908：「そ、そうなの？あたしには駆逐艦ぐらいの子に見えるんだけどな…」 22:52：響＠4-1913：「貴様なんぞ我らがけちょんけちょんにしてくれる！」 22:52：女王：「ふふふ、見る目があるようにゃしね…っておおーい」 22:52：響＠4-1913：「・・・って、この勇者三人衆が言ってたよ」 22:53：女王：「今すんごい手のひら返しがあった気がしたにゃし…」 22:53：Ташкент@4-1908：「流れるように擦り付けるね同志響！」 22:53：神風@4-1915：「おちつきなさい　えい」　神速の手刀 22:53：響＠4-1913：「はぐっ・・・！」 22:53：Ташкент@4-1908：「同志響ー！」　支える 22:53：Warspite@4-1905：「Queen Elizabethの名を持つ者。つまり私も女王よ」　衝撃の事実 22:53：女王：「なんにゃし、旅芸人かなにかにゃしか…」 22:54：響＠4-1913：「恐ろしく早い手刀、私じゃなきゃ見逃してたね・・・」がくっ 22:54：Ташкент@4-1908：「あながち間違ってないかもしれない」　＞旅芸人 22:54：神風@4-1915：「まあ、旅行者みたいなものね…」 22:54：Warspite@4-1905：「そうね。この世界のvisitorね」 22:54：響＠4-1913：「う、うぅ・・・」ぷらーん 22:54：Ташкент@4-1908：「そう、あたしたちは旅の料理人！」 22:55：Ташкент@4-1908：どさくさに紛れて響成分を補給しておくね 22:55：Ташкент@4-1908：もぬもぬ 22:55：女王：「ううむ、聞きしに勝る愉快集団にゃし…」 22:56：響＠4-1913：「・・・！」その時響に悪寒が走った・・・！ 22:56：神風@4-1915：「あら、ということは誰かから私たちのことを？」 22:56：Warspite@4-1905：「さて。我が世界のQueenとして聞きましょう。誰からか聞いたのかしら？」 22:56：響＠4-1913：「こ、ここは…？」 22:57：Ташкент@4-1908：「ここは同志響とあたしの愛の巣だよ」 22:57：Ташкент@4-1908：「間違えた、ハートのお城だった」 22:57：響＠4-1913：「へ？な、何を言ってるんだい・・・？」 22:57：女王：「それは当然にゃし。色々なところに間諜がいるにゃし」 22:57：響＠4-1913：「あぁ、そうだ・・・私達は確か・・・」 22:58：響＠4-1913：「Warspiteを新たな女王にしに来たんだったかな？」首傾げ 22:58：Ташкент@4-1908：「あたしたちはクーデターを起こしに来た革命軍だ！」 22:59：神風@4-1915：「待ちなさい、話がややこしくなるでしょ！」 22:59：Ташкент@4-1908：「あ、うん。冗談だよ」 22:59：Warspite@4-1905：「流石はこの世界のQueen。流石ね」　とここは女王様誉めておこうね 22:59：Warspite@4-1905：（クーデターはスルーしつつ 23:00：三月兎：「コントやってる場合じゃない気がするんだけど…」 23:00：神風@4-1915：「ウォースパイト、このままじゃ話がまとまらないから事情を話してもらえないかしら…代表で」 23:00：響＠4-1913：「そうだよ、真面目にしなよ。冗談なんて言ってる場合じゃないよ」 23:00：Ташкент@4-1908：「えぇ…」 23:00：響＠4-1913：「革命は迅速に行わないといけないんだよ」 23:01：Warspite@4-1905：「こういう時Japanでは真面目にしなさい、と言えばいいのかしら？」 23:01：神風@4-1915：「じゃぱんではこうするわ　えいえい」 23:01：Ташкент@4-1908：「はいはーい。でも、聡明なる女王サマならあたしたちの来た目的も知っているのじゃないかい？」 23:01：Warspite@4-1905：（流石にコントに困惑中 23:01：Ташкент@4-1908：「いたいいたい」 23:02：響＠4-1913：「ちょ、神風何を…いたい！いたいよ！」 23:02：響＠4-1913：「・・・話しあいで済むならそれが一番だね、うん・・・」 23:02：Warspite@4-1905：「元の世界に変える方法をこの世界のQueenのみが知ると聞いてやってきたわ」　こ 23:02：女王：「いやぁ、コントがどこまで続くのか興味あったにゃし」 23:02：Ташкент@4-1908：「止めないとどこまでも続くよ！」 23:02：神風@4-1915：革命するのか…＞世界を変える 23:03：Ташкент@4-1908：やっぱりクーデターじゃないかい… 23:03：女王：えぇ… 23:03：Warspite@4-1905：War+spaiteで戦争を忌むものだからね…　完全平和主義の世界を作るよ！ 23:03：響＠4-1913：力ずくの世界を・・・ぶち壊せ！ 23:03：神風@4-1915：「ここはわたしが食い止めるわ、だからウォースパイト…今のうちに！」 23:04：Warspite@4-1905：「話を続けましょう。Queeen」 23:04：Warspite@4-1905：（意を汲もうね） 23:04：響＠4-1913：「神風、やめなよ神風！」そう言いながら抱き着いてリボンあむあむしている 23:04：女王：お、おう 23:04：女王：「ふむ」 23:04：Ташкент@4-1908：「やめるんだ神風！」　そう言いながら抱きついて響の髪をあむあむしている 23:04：Warspite@4-1905：「あなただからこそ知っているという認識よ。どうかしら？」 23:04：神風@4-1915：「あっ…くすぐったいでしょちょっと！　ぁう」 23:05：響＠4-1913：「ちょっと！髪がべたつくじゃないかい！」 23:05：女王：「帰る方法…確かに知っているにゃし」 23:05：女王：「だがしかし、あえて聞くにゃし」 23:05：Ташкент@4-1908：「大丈夫だよ、帰ったらあたしが洗ってあげるから！！一石二鳥だね！」 23:06：女王：「お前たちは本当に帰らなきゃいけないにゃしか？」 23:06：響＠4-1913：「神風！何とかしてくれよ！」あぐあぐ 23:06：Warspite@4-1905：「少なくとも私はそうね」 23:06：Ташкент@4-1908：…‥割と帰らなくてもいいな 23:06：神風@4-1915：「……どういうこと？」 23:06：神風@4-1915：乱れた衣服を直しながら 23:07：女王：「お前たち、私のものにならないにゃし？」 23:07：Warspite@4-1905：「…あの子たちは楽しそうなのでその限りでもないけれど」 23:07：女王：「私のものになれば、この世界で不自由ない生活をさせてやるにゃし」 23:07：Ташкент@4-1908：漫才師の勧誘かな？ 23:08：響＠4-1913：「・・・ふむ、何だい。」 23:08：響＠4-1913：「せめて世界の半分くらいはくれると言って欲しかったね」 23:08：Warspite@4-1905：「I do not feel like that　その気はないわ」 23:08：Ташкент@4-1908：「世界の半分もらっても、なんて思うけどね」 23:09：神風@4-1915：「この世界はとても好きだわ、　…でも帰らなくちゃいけない」 23:09：Warspite@4-1905：「まだ成すべきことがまだあるもの」　 23:09：響＠4-1913：「でも、そうだね・・・」 23:09：神風@4-1915：「提督も困ってるでしょうしね」 23:09：Ташкент@4-1908：提督なんていたね… 23:09：響＠4-1913：「帰る前にこの世界を貰うのは・・・面白そうだ」 23:09：女王：「この世界で一番エラい私の下に付けば、実質的に世界の全てを得たようなものにゃしよ？」 23:10：Ташкент@4-1908：「だってさ同志響。どうする？」　だきだき 23:10：響＠4-1913：「そうだね、この世界で一番エラいものを従えれば、実質的に世界の全てを得た様なものだよ」 23:10：Ташкент@4-1908：「違いないね」 23:10：Warspite@4-1905：「Japanの言霊で聞いて感動した言葉があるわ」　 23:11：Warspite@4-1905：「鶏口牛後。大きなものにつくよりも小さなもののTOPであることが素晴らしい、という意味だったかしら？」 23:11：Ташкент@4-1908：「どうなんですか神風おばあちゃん」 23:11：Warspite@4-1905：（ロイヤルネイビーがいうな発言ではあるけど） 23:11：神風@4-1915：「もう、偉いとかもらうとかそういう話じゃないでしょ」 23:12：響＠4-1913：「女王、教えてあげるよ。私達の世界のゲームの革命には条件があってね・・・」 23:12：響＠4-1913：「特定のカードが４枚揃う事で革命が起こるんだ」 23:12：響＠4-1913：「そして、ここに居る異世界の４人・・・これが」 23:12：響＠4-1913：「革命を起こす為のカードだよ」 23:12：神風@4-1915：「ここはいいところだわ、三月兎も、他の人達もみんな親切にしてくれた　…ちょっと血の気の多いところもあるけれど」 23:13：響＠4-1913：「さぁ、都落ちだよ。女王」 23:13：神風@4-1915：「響もある意味染まっちゃってるわね…」 23:14：Ташкент@4-1908：「というか、何故２人は対抗心むき出しなんだい」 23:14：響＠4-1913：「それは決まってるじゃないか・・・」 23:15：響＠4-1913：「私は面白い事が大好きだからね」 23:15：女王：「ふふふ……ははははは！」 23:16：神風@4-1915：「ええと、話が切れちゃったけど」 23:16：女王：「交渉決裂どころか、革命宣言とは本当に面白い奴らにゃし！」 23:16：Warspite@4-1905：（私の知らないうちに話が進んでいたという顔で見ていよう） 23:17：神風@4-1915：「それでも、元の世界にも大切なものがあるの　…だから今は帰るわ」 23:17：Warspite@4-1905：「そうね。それで十分ね」 23:18：Ташкент@4-1908：「（革命宣言は冗談だったんだけどな…同志響は本気かもしれないけど）」 23:18：女王：「ならば仕方ない。力づくでお前たちを私のものにしてやるにゃし！」 23:18：響＠4-1913：「さぁ、ゲームを始めようか」 23:19：女王：笛を取り出して 23:19：響＠4-1913：「この世界なりのやり方で」 23:19：Ташкент@4-1908：「結局こうなるのかー！」 23:19：神風@4-1915：「…そういうことだったのね、まったく」 23:19：女王：「来るにゃし！我が最終兵器！」　（ぴょー 23:19：Warspite@4-1905：「ふぅ。この世界ではそういう時は白旗を掲げるのが正解なのかしら？それとも赤旗？」　白旗で殲滅宣言になるせかいもあるからね 23:20：神風@4-1915：「ある意味響は、この世界の流儀を心得ているみたい」 23:20：Ташкент@4-1908：「単純明快ではあるけど…」 23:21：ナレーション：女王が笛を吹くと、城の中から 23:21：ナレーション：のしのしとやってくる影がありました。 23:21：Ташкент@4-1908：「あまり話してる暇もなさそう？やらなきゃやられる、だ」 23:21：Warspite@4-1905：「Japanの言葉で言う郷に入っては郷に従えかしら？When in Rome、do as the Romans do.」 23:21：ジャバウォック：「うむ。呼んだか、女王よ」 　　　　※キャラ：く◯モン着ぐるみの長門 23:21：神風@4-1915：「業に入りては…って話だわ　タシュケント」 23:21：Ташкент@4-1908：何やってるの戦艦さん 23:21：Warspite@4-1905：「あれはNAGATO！」 23:22：ジャバウォック：「すまないが、長門ではない」 23:21：神風@4-1915：「……」 23:22：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥　あ、ごめん神風。なんだって？」 23:22：響＠4-1913：「いや、あれは長門に見えるモンスター・・・」 23:22：Ташкент@4-1908：「ちょっと、あの…何だろうね、あれ」 23:22：ジャバウォック：「私はジャバウォックだ」 23:22：響＠4-1913：「略してながモンだよ！｝ 23:22：Ташкент@4-1908：「知っているのかい同志響！」 23:23：響＠4-1913：「知ってるとも！今名付けた！あれは間違いない…！」 23:23：Warspite@4-1905：「OK.NAGATO。よくわかったわ　JAGATOね」　無慈悲 23:23：響＠4-1913：「ながモンだ・・・！」 23:23：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥！」 23:23：ジャバウォック：「ジャガと…ながもん…まぁいいが」 23:24：響＠4-1913：「・・・くっ、女王め。なんて切り札を用意してたんだ・・・！」ガクッと膝をつき 23:24：神風@4-1915：「わたしは神風、お相手よろしくね！」 23:24：Warspite@4-1905：「訂正するわ。jaguar（ジャガー）ね」 23:24：響＠4-1913：「こんなもの、まるで予想していなかった・・・！」 23:24：神風@4-1915：「なんでそこまでショック受けてるのよ…」 23:24：Ташкент@4-1908：「確かに予想していなかったね。予想できないよ！」 23:25：Warspite@4-1905：「OK.finisherには良いrivalね」 23:25：女王：「ふはは、恐れおののくにゃし！」 23:25：響＠4-1913：「・・・くっ、姑息な・・・！」 23:25：女王：「今ならさっきの意見を変えることを許してやってもいいにゃしよ？」 23:25：Warspite@4-1905：「Queen。残念だったわね」 23:25：響＠4-1913：「・・・女王、何を言ってるんだい」 23:26：響＠4-1913：「どれほど強いカードも弱くなる恐れがある。」スクッと立ち上がり 23:26：響＠4-1913：「それを今から、教えてあげるよ・・・！」 23:26：Warspite@4-1905：「海の上での戦果で私以上の戦果を挙げた戦艦はいないもの」　一応史実ネタ　　実際そうそう勝てる戦艦いないだろ（ 23:26：Ташкент@4-1908：「（強いのかしら）」 23:27：神風@4-1915：「（染まりすぎて心配ね…）」 23:27：響＠4-1913：「最後の最後まで革命の灯は・・・消えないよ！」バッと手を振り上げ 23:28：女王：「ふん…なら思い知らせてやるにゃし！」 23:29：Ташкент@4-1908：「まあ、二人がノリノリだし。神風、あたしたちも行こう」 23:29：響＠4-1913：「よし、行くよ。皆！雰囲気は作っておいたからね」 23:30：Ташкент@4-1908：「ょーっし。さあ、同志諸君、革命を果たすぞ！！！」　こっちも腕振り上げちゃおう 23:31：神風@4-1915：「そうね、いくわよ！」　合わせて手を上げ 23:32：Warspite@4-1905：「OK。jaguar　battleSHIP warと行きましょう」 23:32：響＠4-1913：「Урааааа！！」手を上げ 23:32：ジャバウォック：「いいだろう。相手をしてやるとも」 23:32：Ташкент@4-1908：「Урааааа！」 23:36：ナレーション：決戦の火蓋が切って落とされた…というところで 23:37：ナレーション：本日はここまで 23:37：ナレーション：お疲れ様でしたー 23:37：Ташкент@4-1908：お疲れ様！ 23:37：響＠4-1913：お疲れ様 23:39：Warspite@4-1905：ハイお疲れ様 23:41：神風@4-1915：おつかれさま！ 決戦フェイズ 13:21：GM@309：はーい 13:21：GM@309：それでは再開してまいりましょう 13:21：GM@309：よろしくお願いしまーす 13:21：Ташкент@4-1908：行こうか！ 13:21：Ташкент@4-1908：よろしくお願いするよ！ 13:21：神風@4-1915：よろしくおねがいします！ 13:21：Warspite@4-1905：よろしくお願いするわ 13:21：響＠4-1913：さぁ、ゲームの時間だ・・・！ 13:22：響＠4-1913：よろしくね 13:22：Warspite@4-1905：いざゆかん　決戦のバトルフィールドへ 13:22：チェシャ津洲：前回のあらすじ！ 13:22：チェシャ津洲：パパパパウワードドン 13:22：神風@4-1915：お、おう… 13:22：ナレーション：というわけで、決戦フェイズでございます 13:22：Warspite@4-1905：出たな！真ジャバヴォックドラゴン！ 13:23：Ташкент@4-1908：相手をしてあげよう 13:24：ナレーション：開始前に今回のルール 13:24：響＠4-1913：お手柔らかに頼むよ 13:24：ナレーション：今回、轟沈状態で終了してもロストしません 13:24：ナレーション：が、EDで少し注文つけるかもしれないです 13:25：Warspite@4-1905：あんなことやこんなことに… 13:25：神風@4-1915：この世界でにゃしぃのおもちゃになって生き続けるのだ…！ 13:25：響＠4-1913：ロストすると言われた方が逆に気楽まであるね・・・ 13:25：響＠4-1913：女王なんかに絶対負けないよ 13:26：ナレーション：では　敵影見ゆ！ 13:26：Warspite@4-1905：それ女王には結局勝てなかったよ...になるやつーｗ 13:26：ナレーション：魔獣ジャバウォック　女王(elite扱い)　軽巡ホ級　駆逐ハ級　駆逐イ級*2　計6隻 13:27：ナレーション：※女王の艦種は見ての通り駆逐です 13:27：ナレーション：戦場は同航戦 13:27：ナレーション：勝利条件：ジャバウォックと女王の撃破 13:28：響＠4-1913：駆逐か・・・ということは駆逐イ級eliteだね！それなら余裕だよ！ 13:28：Warspite@4-1905：二級かもしれんぞぉ 13:28：神風@4-1915：なるほど… 13:28：Warspite@4-1905：いや...女王ですよ 13:28：Warspite@4-1905：ナ級かもしれない 13:29：ナレーション：あと、任務：女王の艦隊の撃破　を発令します 13:29：ナレーション：達成条件は決戦フェイズ勝利ね 13:29：神風@4-1915：はてさて 13:29：ナレーション：はい、あと質問ありますかー 13:30：Warspite@4-1905：まぁプロットしようか 13:30：Ташкент@4-1908：大丈夫だよ 13:30：ナレーション：では戦闘開始時アビリティから 13:31：Warspite@4-1905：ない 13:31：響＠4-1913：ないよ 13:31：神風@4-1915：士気高揚！ 13:31：Ташкент@4-1908：出番がなかったから使っておこうか【空色の駆逐艦】 13:31：神風@4-1915：１７→１９ 13:31：Ташкент@4-1908：タシュケントの行動力を-3(1d6->3)点。　（行動力：15->12） 13:32：Ташкент@4-1908：小口径主砲の射程を中に 13:32：ナレーション：ではプロット 13:34：GM@309：シークレットダイス 13:34：ナレーション：おｋかな？ 13:34：神風@4-1915：もんだいなし 13:35：響＠4-1913：大丈夫だよ 13:35：Ташкент@4-1908：OK！ 13:35：Warspite@4-1905：行こうか 13:36：ナレーション：では偵察 13:36：響＠4-1913：さぁ、開戦だよ 13:36：Warspite@4-1905：ま、エリートを放置するわけにはいかない＋女王には女王がぶつかるのが定石 13:36：Warspite@4-1905：魔王を偵察しますね 13:36：Ташкент@4-1908：任せたよ！ 13:36：響＠4-1913：頼んだよ 13:36：女王：来るにゃし！ 13:36：神風@4-1915：たのだん 13:37：Warspite@4-1905：2d6>=5 魔王よ！その正体を表せ！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 31,2 → 3 → 失敗 13:37：Warspite@4-1905：別にいいか　 13:37：女王：えっ 13:37：Warspite@4-1905：ハンデを上げましょう　スルーで 13:38：神風@4-1915：なやましい 13:38：Warspite@4-1905：ここで振りなおす気は正直ないです 13:38：女王：ええい、なまいきな！ 13:38：女王：こっちのターン！ホ級やるにゃし！ 13:39：ナレーション：ホ級の偵察機で偵察 13:39：GM@309：choiceウォス,タシュ,神風,響 KanColle : (CHOICEウォス,タシュ,神風,響) → 神風 13:39：神風@4-1915：む 13:39：Ташкент@4-1908：ゴッドウィンドー！ 13:39：神風@4-1915：捕まったか　どうぞー 13:40：GM@309：では見まーす 13:40：どどんとふ：GM@309が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 13:40：どどんとふ：GM@309がカードを開きました。 13:40：GM@309：ぴらっ 13:40：GM@309：白か 13:41：神風@4-1915：「なにしてるのよっ！」 13:41：Warspite@4-1905：（無言の車いすの下敷きの刑） 13:41：GM@309：アーーー 13:41：ナレーション：では偵察おわり 13:42：ナレーション：再プロットー 13:42：Warspite@4-1905：不要だ 13:42：女王：こっちは変更無しにゃし 13:43：Ташкент@4-1908：変更するね 13:43：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1908が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 13:43：どどんとふ：「Ташкент@4-1908」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 13:43：どどんとふ：「Ташкент@4-1908」がメッセージカードを変更しました 13:47：響＠4-1913：変えないよ、何とかなるさ。 13:47：GM@309：点呼開始！ 13:47：響@4-1913：準備完了！（1/4） 13:47：Ташкент@4-1908：準備完了！（2/4） 13:47：GM@309：プロット終わったら押してね 13:47：Warspite@4-1905：準備完了！（3/4） 13:48：神風@4-1915：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 13:48：ナレーション：ではおーぷん 13:48：どどんとふ：神風@4-1915が「GM@309」のカードを受け取りました。 13:48：どどんとふ：Warspite@4-1905が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 13:48：どどんとふ：Warspite@4-1905がカードを公開しました。「Warspite「６」」 13:48：どどんとふ：神風@4-1915がカードを公開しました。「安定の６よ！」 13:48：どどんとふ：響@4-1913が「null」のカードを受け取りました。 13:48：どどんとふ：響@4-1913がカードを公開しました。「5」 13:48：どどんとふ：Ташкент@4-1908がカードを公開しました。「序列4」 13:48：GM@309：s1d6 魔獣：6 女王：3 ホ：４ ハ：２ イ１：３ イ２：4 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 13:48：Warspite@4-1905：魔王がフリーに 13:48：Ташкент@4-1908：む、変更しないほうが良かったかな 13:49：Ташкент@4-1908：まあなんとかなるか 13:49：響＠4-1913：不味ったね・・・３が正解だったか・・・ 13:49：神風@4-1915：いたしかたなし 13:50：Warspite@4-1905：まぁここはそうだね、魔獣引き付けてもらって魔王狙いに行こうかな 13:50：女王：ふはは　範囲攻撃が火を吹くにゃし！ 13:50：響＠4-1913：分かったよ、任せておくれ 13:50：神風@4-1915：ああ、その手が 13:50：Ташкент@4-1908：そうだね、あたしは大丈夫 13:50：響＠4-1913：釘付け行くよ 13:50：ナレーション：ではプロット公開時 13:50：ナレーション：釘付けどうぞー 13:50：響＠4-1913：魔王対象、いじわる判定 13:50：響＠4-1913：2d6>=5 こっちだよ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 63,3 → 6 → 成功 13:50：Warspite@4-1905：出た！ 13:50：Warspite@4-1905：３ゾロ！ 13:51：ナレーション：響くん、魔王範囲外では？ 13:51：神風@4-1915：おおおお 13:51：響＠4-1913：魔王じゃない、ながもんだ！ 13:51：ナレーション：おっと、3ゾロか 13:51：ナレーション：とりあえず釘付けから処理 13:51：Ташкент@4-1908：まさかここで3ゾロが出るとは、さすがだよ同志響！ 13:52：ジャバウォック：(ふらふら)　5へ移動 13:52：響＠4-1913：ふっふっふっ、私も良い所を見せないとね！ 13:52：Warspite@4-1905：お前ロリコンだったのか… 13:52：三月兎：そして、3ゾロ出たのでサブ任務が達成、です 13:52：三月兎：響、アイテム表一回あげます 13:53：響＠4-1913：「ながもん、私と踊ってくれないかな？きっと楽しい舞踏になるはずさ」すっと手を出し 13:53：響＠4-1913：振るよ 13:53：響＠4-1913：itt KanColle : アイテム表(5) → 応急修理要員（P241） 13:53：響＠4-1913：轟沈は防げる 13:53：三月兎：響はダメコン一個獲得 13:54：Ташкент@4-1908：これは…三月兎がその身を盾に響を庇う…！？ 13:54：Warspite@4-1905：けなげな… 13:54：響＠4-1913：三月兎が沈んじゃう！ 13:54：Warspite@4-1905：お願い！死なないで三月兎！ 13:55：三月兎：それ次回タイトルが死す！になっちゃうやつ！ 13:55：Warspite@4-1905：と冗談はさておきいろいろすっ飛ばして長距離までワープかな？ 13:55：ナレーション：他にアビリティがなければ 13:56：ナレーション：釘だけかな　公開時は ラウンド1 13:56：ナレーション：では長距離 13:56：ナレーション：ウォスパさん 13:56：Warspite@4-1905：パス 13:57：Warspite@4-1905：（いつもの 13:57：ジャバウォック：ふむ 13:57：ジャバウォック：では私だ 13:57：ジャバウォック：くらいつくあぎと　《秘密兵器》 13:58：ジャバウォック：響に攻撃だ 13:59：響＠4-1913：外国暮らしから3、回避入れて6だね 13:59：響＠4-1913：行くよ 13:59：響＠4-1913：2d6>=6 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 13:59：ジャバウォック：命中は2　回避されたか… 13:59：Ташкент@4-1908：いいね、流石だよ！ 13:59：神風@4-1915：よしよし 14:00：Warspite@4-1905：ながもんが首を伸ばして駆逐艦に絡むとかいう危ない展開はなかったんや！ 14:00：ナレーション：では中距離 14:00：Warspite@4-1905：動きましょう 14:00：ナレーション：ウォスパ　タシュケント　ホ級 14:00：響＠4-1913：「おやおや、乱暴なのは良くないな。もっとお手柔らかにしてくれないと壊れちゃうじゃないか」ひょいと回避 14:00：Warspite@4-1905：ターゲットは魔王　砲撃するわ 14:00：女王：げぇ、戦艦砲！ 14:00：女王：にゃし 14:01：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+2>=5 女王勝負と行きましょう！ KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 52,3＋2 → 7 → 成功 14:01：Ташкент@4-1908：にゃし 14:01：女王：回避2ー！ 14:01：女王：避けきれないにゃし… 14:01：Warspite@4-1905：だが無意味だ　サンキュー高初速 14:01：女王：ふぁっきん高初速 14:02：女王：にゃし 14:02：Warspite@4-1905：6d6 「ここはHIBIKIに合わせましょう。真のQueenの火力をお見せするわ Open Fire！」 KanColle : (6D6) → 181,2,3,3,4,5 → 18 14:02：Warspite@4-1905：どのくらい損傷はいるかな？ 14:02：女王：装甲6！ 14:02：響＠4-1913：丁度大破だね 14:03：Warspite@4-1905：ふむ　響 14:03：女王：ぐえー　(3損傷) 14:03：Warspite@4-1905：あれを使うわ 14:03：Warspite@4-1905：声援砲を！ 14:03：響＠4-1913：あれかい？私は構わないよ 14:03：神風@4-1915：いっけー！ 14:04：女王：ちょ…(恐怖) 14:04：Ташкент@4-1908：南無 14:04：Warspite@4-1905：「真のQueenの攻撃は一度でがない。2nd Fireもあるのよ。そうでしょう？HIBIKI？」 14:04：響＠4-1913：「良い火力だね、これなら良い花火が挙げれそうだ」 14:05：響＠4-1913：「そうとも、これが女王の為の攻撃さ」 14:05：響＠4-1913：4d6 KanColle : (4D6) → 204,5,5,6 → 20 14:05：女王：でかくない！？ 14:05：Warspite@4-1905：合計38ですね　いかがかな？魔王様？ 14:05：神風@4-1915：あわわ 14:06：Ташкент@4-1908：流石だよ…‥！ 14:06：響＠4-1913：「До свидания.遠慮なく受け取ると良い」 14:06：女王：ちくしょう護衛がいれば…にゃし(がくっ) 14:06：女王：撃破ー 14:08：ナレーション：では　タシュケント 14:08：Ташкент@4-1908：うーん 14:09：Ташкент@4-1908：ホ級かな、ダメージが走れば御の字だ 14:09：Ташкент@4-1908：【小口径主砲】《外国ぐらし》で攻撃するね 14:09：軽巡ホ級：よしこーい 14:09：Ташкент@4-1908：2d+1>=5 「とりあえず撃ってみよう、か！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 115,6＋1 → 12 → 成功 14:09：Warspite@4-1905：惜しい 14:09：Ташкент@4-1908：ダメージで出てほしかったな 14:10：軽巡ホ級：回避1（すずめのなみだ） 14:10：軽巡ホ級：いや、やけいしにみず　か… 14:10：Ташкент@4-1908：2d6 「どうだ！」 KanColle : (2D6) → 31,2 → 3 14:10：軽巡ホ級：命中 14:10：Ташкент@4-1908：あっ 14:10：響＠4-1913：oh・・・ 14:10：Ташкент@4-1908：イ級にも通らないじゃないか！ 14:10：Warspite@4-1905：あらら 14:10：軽巡ホ級：装甲6 14:11：Ташкент@4-1908：終わりだよ… 14:11：軽巡ホ級：では反撃だ 14:11：軽巡ホ級：x-3 14:11：Ташкент@4-1908：「げっ、通っていないじゃない」 14:11：軽巡ホ級：bt3 KanColle :指定個性③(11) → 1-3　《名声》 14:12：軽巡ホ級：名声砲でタシュケントを攻撃 14:12：響＠4-1913：「Ташкент動揺してる場合じゃない。反撃が来るよ」 14:12：Ташкент@4-1908：「問題ないよ」　口ぐせから3 14:12：Ташкент@4-1908：2d+3>=8 KanColle : (2D6+3>=8) → 51,4＋3 → 8 → 成功 14:13：軽巡ホ級：命中1 14:13：Ташкент@4-1908：問題ないよ（ 14:13：軽巡ホ級：妨害 14:13：Ташкент@4-1908：振り直す 14:13：Ташкент@4-1908：判定再挑戦：タシュケントの行動力を-6(1d6->6)点。　（行動力：12->6） 14:13：Ташкент@4-1908：2d+3>=8 出目が厄いよ！ KanColle : (2D6+3>=8) → 61,5＋3 → 9 → 成功 14:14：Ташкент@4-1908：回避ね 14:14：軽巡ホ級：外したか… 14:14：ナレーション：では短距離 14:14：ナレーション：神風から 14:14：響＠4-1913：「大丈夫かい？」 14:15：Ташкент@4-1908：「問題ないよ、大丈夫だよ、オールオッケーだよ」 14:15：響＠4-1913：「そうかい、それなら安心したよ」 14:15：神風@4-1915：「じゃあ任せて！　せっかくの業物、使わせてもらおうじゃない」 14:15：神風@4-1915：【魚雷】《元気》短　火力2　雷撃２ 14:16：ナレーション：誰に仕掛けるかな 14:16：神風@4-1915：から　ジャばウォックへ！ 14:16：ジャバウォック：ふむ　来い 14:16：神風@4-1915：2d6>=5 「まずは布石…」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 14:16：神風@4-1915：おや 14:17：ジャバウォック：実はな 14:17：ジャバウォック：回避0だ 14:17：神風@4-1915：うむ 14:17：神風@4-1915：そもそも命中１あっとぁ 14:17：神風@4-1915：【剣の印の砲】短　火力2　魔獣特効1（命中火力+1） 14:18：神風@4-1915：連撃するぞー 14:18：ジャバウォック：なんと…その武器は！ 14:18：神風@4-1915：「見覚えがあるのかしら？」 14:18：Ташкент@4-1908：知っているのか長門！ 14:19：響＠4-1913：「ふふっ、ながもん。どうやら今頃気付いた様だね？」 14:19：ジャバウォック：「その砲の輝き…なるほど革命とか言い出すわけだ…」 14:19：響＠4-1913：「このまま私と踊って貰うよ。ながもん、君の死の舞踏をね・・・」 14:20：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふ。あの本との出会いはこのため」 14:20：Ташкент@4-1908：「調子に乗って被弾しちゃ駄目だからね？」＞ひびっきー 14:20：神風@4-1915：「ずいぶん元気ねみんな…　まあいいけど、いくわよ！」 14:20：響＠4-1913：「しないさ、乱暴なのは好みじゃないからね」 14:21：神風@4-1915：ふるよー 14:21：ジャバウォック：こーい 14:21：神風@4-1915：2d6+1+1-2>=5 「えーいっ！！」 KanColle : (2D6+1+1-2>=5) → 21,1 → 2 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 14:21：神風@4-1915：ええ… 14:21：Ташкент@4-1908：あっ 14:22：神風@4-1915：ACT KanColle : アクシデント表(6) → ううう。やりすぎちゃった！自分の【行動力】が１Ｄ６点減少する。 14:22：ナレーション：oh 14:22：Ташкент@4-1908：50点だね（別システム 14:22：神風@4-1915：神風@4-1915の行動力を-1(1d6->1)した（行動力：19->18） 14:22：ナレーション：振り直し効果は響だからの… 14:22：響＠4-1913：ぐぬぬ… 14:22：神風@4-1915：「………　　…何も出ないじゃない、えいえい」　ごんごん 14:23：Warspite@4-1905：ありゃりゃ 14:23：ジャバウォック：(…あれっ) 14:23：響＠4-1913：「・・・」 14:23：Ташкент@4-1908：「おかしいな、試し打ちした時は普通に使えてたはず…」 14:23：Ташкент@4-1908：「神風？ちゃんと使えてるの？」 裏RP 14:26：神風@4-1915：「Sが使用可　で、　Fが不可　よね？」 14:26：神風@4-1915：「もう、肝心な時に使えないんだから…」 14:27：Ташкент@4-1908：「神風って…」 14:28：Ташкент@4-1908：「ごめん、なんでもない」 14:23：Warspite@4-1905：「…なるほど」　詩の内容を思い出しながら 14:23：響＠4-1913：「ながもん、仲良くしようじゃないか。私は手荒なのは苦手でね・・・」 14:23：響＠4-1913：「・・・お手柔らかにして貰えると嬉しい、かな？」 14:23：ジャバウォック：「見事な手のひら返しと関心するな…」 14:24：Ташкент@4-1908：切り替え早いよ同志響！ 14:24：神風@4-1915：「説明書きが横文字でわからないわ…」 14:24：Ташкент@4-1908：「神風…神風ー？」 14:24：ナレーション：では次、響だね 14:24：響＠4-1913：「いや、私は元々ながもんには一目置いていたんだ。本当だよ」 14:25：響＠4-1913：「そうだ、私が女王になった暁には世界の半分をあげようじゃないか」 14:25：響＠4-1913：そう言って小口径主砲 14:25：響＠4-1913：外国暮らし判定、命中2入ってどんぴしゃ行くよ 14:25：響＠4-1913：2d6+2>=5 砲撃 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 71,6＋2 → 9 → 成功 14:25：ナレーション：どうぞー 14:26：ジャバウォック：命中だな 14:26：響＠4-1913：連撃、10cm高角砲。クール判定 14:27：響＠4-1913：2d6>=5 「もっとも、君が私が女王になった時に生きてるとは限らないけどね・・・！」主砲を抜き砲撃 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 14:27：Warspite@4-1905：強い 14:27：神風@4-1915：やるぅ 14:27：響＠4-1913：ダメージ行くよ 14:27：ジャバウォック：うむ　来るが良い 14:27：Ташкент@4-1908：やっておしまい！ 14:27：響＠4-1913：4d6 「食らえ…必殺、掌くるくる不意打ち砲！」 KanColle : (4D6) → 141,2,5,6 → 14 14:28：ジャバウォック：「むぅ　不意打ちとは卑怯な」　装甲10 14:28：ジャバウォック：1損傷 14:28：響＠4-1913：「この至近距離からの砲撃なら流石のながもんも・・・」 14:28：Ташкент@4-1908：「その図太さと卑怯さ、さすが同志響だね！」 14:28：響＠4-1913：「何だって・・・全く、通っていない・・・！？」 14:28：ジャバウォック：「少し痛いぞ」 14:29：Warspite@4-1905：「いえ、少しは通っているわ。この調子よ」 14:29：響＠4-1913：「私だって今必死なんだよ！神風の方はどうなってるんだい！？」 14:29：響＠4-1913：「ほ、ほら・・・ながもん、仲良くしようじゃないか・・・」 14:29：響＠4-1913：「痛かったろう？すまないね・・・」 14:30：響＠4-1913：「すぐ楽にしてあげるから許しておくれ・・・」 14:30：ジャバウォック：「お前神経太いな…」 14:30：Warspite@4-1905：「HIBIKI。今はその時ではないということよ。Next chanceを待ちましょう」 14:30：神風@4-1915：「今説明書を解読してるわ、ちょっと持ちこたえてて」 14:30：Ташкент@4-1908：「神風の方は…神風ー！？」 14:30：響＠4-1913：「私はか弱いからね、生きる為ならどんな事だってさせて貰うさ」 14:31：ナレーション：では次　タシュ…は終わってるから 14:31：ナレーション：エネミー三連星 14:31：響＠4-1913：「だから、仲良くしようじゃないか。君となら良い酒が飲めそうだ」 14:31：響＠4-1913：「私が飲むのは水だけどね」 14:31：駆逐イ級：2号いきまーす 14:32：Ташкент@4-1908：さっこーい！ 14:32：駆逐イ級：タシュケントへx-7 14:32：Ташкент@4-1908：躱してみせるさ！ 14:32：駆逐イ級：bt7 KanColle :指定個性⑦(66) → 6-7　《砲撃》 14:32：駆逐イ級：砲撃！ 14:32：Ташкент@4-1908：目標値9だよ！ 14:32：駆逐イ級：いっぱつくらいあたれー 14:33：Ташкент@4-1908：2d6+3>=9 「…‥あっ！」 神風に気を取られてた KanColle : (2D6+3>=9) → 83,5＋3 → 11 → 成功 14:33：響＠4-1913：「 14:33：Ташкент@4-1908：けど避けるよ！ 14:33：駆逐イ級：命中2 14:33：駆逐イ級：ふつうによけるんだもんなー 14:33：響＠4-1913：「・・・っ！Ташкент！後ろだ！」ハッと振り返り 14:34：Warspite@4-1905：見事 14:34：Ташкент@4-1908：（神風の）機銃でガード！ 14:35：神風@4-1915：「帽子屋さんのなのに…」 14:35：Ташкент@4-1908：「後で謝ろう…」 14:35：帽子屋：何、気にすることはないよ 14:36：Ташкент@4-1908：お許しが出たから使い潰してこう 14:36：響＠4-1913：「彼ならきっと礼を言った方が喜ぶんじゃないかな」 14:36：駆逐イ級：それじゃ一号いくぞ 14:36：響＠4-1913：「次会った時は感謝の言葉を言わないとね」 14:37：駆逐イ級：mht KanColle : 目標表(1) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも航行序列の高いＰＣ 14:37：駆逐イ級：神風かウォスパ 14:37：響＠4-1913：行けー!奴らを吹き飛ばしてやれー！ 14:37：神風@4-1915：どっちかなー 14:37：駆逐イ級：choiceウォス,神風 さて KanColle : (CHOICEウォス,神風) → ウォス 14:37：Warspite@4-1905：はい 14:38：Ташкент@4-1908：「それもそうかな」 14:38：駆逐イ級：ウォスパにx-7 14:38：駆逐イ級：bt7 KanColle :指定個性⑦(11) → 1-7　《幸運》 14:38：駆逐イ級：幸運砲！ 14:38：Warspite@4-1905：ギャップ込みで目標6　回避 14:38：Warspite@4-1905：1 14:38：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+1>=6 勝負だ！ KanColle : (2D6+1>=6) → 61,5＋1 → 7 → 成功 14:38：響＠4-1913：「それより・・・どうやら他のも動きだしてる様だね。気を付けて行かないとね」 14:39：駆逐イ級：命中2 14:39：駆逐イ級：すりぬけたか 14:39：Warspite@4-1905：うん 14:39：Warspite@4-1905：「No、外れよ」　 14:39：女王：ぐぬぬ 14:39：駆逐ハ級：そして私！ 14:40：駆逐ハ級：mht KanColle : 目標表(4) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【回避力】の低いＰＣ 14:40：駆逐ハ級：ウォスパ 14:40：Warspite@4-1905：はい 14:40：駆逐ハ級：choice主砲,魚雷 KanColle : (CHOICE主砲,魚雷) → 主砲 14:40：駆逐ハ級：ｘ-6だ！ 14:41：駆逐ハ級：bt6 KanColle :指定個性⑥(33) → 3-6　《負けず嫌い》 14:41：Warspite@4-1905：ふむ 14:41：駆逐ハ級：負けず嫌い砲！ 14:41：Warspite@4-1905：笑顔代用で目標８ 14:42：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+1>=8 流石に魔王の仇として狙われるわよねって KanColle : (2D6+1>=8) → 93,6＋1 → 10 → 成功 14:42：駆逐ハ級：命中2！ 14:42：Ташкент@4-1908：魔王様って今どうなっているんだろう 14:42：駆逐ハ級：ちくしょう…ちくしょう…　（負けず嫌い成分 14:42：Ташкент@4-1908：魔王じゃないよ！女王だよ！ 14:42：女王：ひどくない？　にゃし 14:43：響＠4-1913：魔王の様な威厳があるって事だよ。女王特有の凄まじい存在感を放ってるからね 14:44：響＠4-1913：勘違いしても仕方ないね 14:44：ナレーション：ではラウンド終了時、及びラウンド開始時 14:44：Warspite@4-1905：響優しい！ 14:44：Ташкент@4-1908：ないよ 14:44：神風@4-1915：な０し 14:44：響＠4-1913：そうだろうそうだろう。もうすぐ私が女王になるからね。教科書の歴史には魔王と記してあげるさ。安心しておくれ 14:45：響＠4-1913：ないよ 14:45：ナレーション：では2R　6列から ラウンド2 14:45：Ташкент@4-1908：勝てば官軍負ければ賊軍！ 14:45：Warspite@4-1905：さて神風ちゃん　リベンジします？ 14:45：神風@4-1915：もちろん！ 14:46：Warspite@4-1905：OK　思い出の品持って後ろで待ってるから安心して突撃してね！ 14:46：神風@4-1915：「今度は外さないんだからっ！」 14:46：神風@4-1915：【魚雷】《元気》短　火力2　雷撃２ 14:46：神風@4-1915：JAVAさんに 14:47：響＠4-1913：「さぁ、ながもん！年貢の納め時だよ！残念だったね！」 14:47：響＠4-1913：「私がながもんの注意を引いていたのはこの為だったのさ！」 14:47：神風@4-1915：2d6+1>=5 「３，４番、発射！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 71,6＋1 → 8 → 成功 14:47：ジャバウォック：「貴様は本当に手のひら回転具合が見事だな…」 14:47：Ташкент@4-1908：「絶好調ね同志響！」 14:47：ジャバウォック：回避は0だ 14:47：神風@4-1915：「なんで私より威勢いいのよ、まあいいわ」 14:48：響＠4-1913：「ふふふ、どんな状況にも対応出来る様に柔軟にしておかないとね」 14:48：Warspite@4-1905：「さて、あなたのrevengeを見せてもらいましょう」　 14:48：Warspite@4-1905：「期待するわ」 14:48：響＠4-1913：「さぁ、神風！ながもんの度肝を抜いてあげるんだ！」 14:49：神風@4-1915：【剣の印の砲】短　火力2　魔獣特効1（命中火力+1） 14:49：神風@4-1915：2d6+1+1-2>=5 「やっとわかったわ Sはすとっぷ Fは… 何なのかしら」 KanColle : (2D6+1+1-2>=5) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 14:49：ジャバウォック：わかってないじゃないか…(命中) 14:50：神風@4-1915：5dかな いくよー 14:50：ジャバウォック：ですな　どぞー 14:50：Ташкент@4-1908：「たぶん神風はそのあたり期にしたら駄目なんだと思うよ」 14:50：響＠4-1913：「さぁ、ながもん。良い声で鳴いてくれたまえ」 14:50：Ташкент@4-1908：気に 14:50：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふ、あえて解説は控えておきましょう」 14:50：響＠4-1913：「Ｆはふぁいてぃんだよ、つまりそのまま殴れば良いのさ」 14:50：神風@4-1915：5d6 「ふんっ！！！」 KanColle : (5D6) → 202,3,4,5,6 → 20 14:51：ジャバウォック：ぬううう 14:51：神風@4-1915：「…なんだかはしたないわね」 14:51：ジャバウォック：装甲10　追加2損傷 14:51：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふふっ」 14:51：ジャバウォック：大破だな 14:51：Warspite@4-1905：「いいdamageね。　この調子よ」 14:51：神風@4-1915：押し込んじゃう？ 14:52：Warspite@4-1905：これで勝利は確定したようなものだ　遠慮は無用だ 14:52：響＠4-1913：「そうだね、もうながもんはフラフラだよ。きっと神風の魅力にクラクラしてるんだね」 14:53：ジャバウォック：あえて否定をしないスタイル。 14:53：Warspite@4-1905：「OK。requiem（レクイエム）をpresentしましょう」＋２ 14:53：Ташкент@4-1908：「（…マスコット的な？）」 14:53：神風@4-1915：声援くだち！ 14:53：響＠4-1913：「さぁ、やってしまってくれ。私は世界の半分も渡したくはないからね！」 14:54：神風@4-1915：2d6>=10 「フラフラ… フラグシップね！」 KanColle : (2D6>=10) → 71,6 → 7 → 失敗 14:54：神風@4-1915：もういっちょ！ 14:54：響＠4-1913：声援、送るよ 14:54：Ташкент@4-1908：「違うと思うなぁ…」 14:54：Ташкент@4-1908：任せたよ！ 14:55：響＠4-1913：「ながもん、君が悪いんだよ。私の前に立った事を運の尽きと思うが良いさ」 14:55：ジャバウォック：「何…？」 14:55：響＠4-1913：「さぁ、終幕だ。この舞踏の最後を締め括ろうじゃないか。」 14:56：神風@4-1915：「ふ…　風前の灯…？」 14:56：Ташкент@4-1908：「それそれ」 14:56：響＠4-1913：「・・・さぁ、ながもん。ながもんの鮮血で華々しく終わらせてくれたまえ」 14:57：Warspite@4-1905：「Final modeよ。えぇ」 14:57：響＠4-1913：「私は乱暴は苦手だからね！神風、頼んだよ！」 14:57：神風@4-1915：「わかったわ…」 14:57：神風@4-1915：1d6>=3 「こうね、 粉砕！玉砕！大喝采！！」 KanColle : (1D6>=3) → 4 → 成功 14:58：響＠4-1913：「私の大切な大切な友達・・・ながもんをその手で葬ってあげてくれ・・・！うっ！うぅ・・・！」泣き真似 14:58：ジャバウォック：「ぐわああああ」 14:58：ジャバウォック：損傷さらに1追加 14:58：ジャバウォック：撃破だ 14:58：Warspite@4-1905：「Devilよ帰りなさい」 14:59：Ташкент@4-1908：「やったか！？」 14:59：神風@4-1915：「ふう…　ちゃんと使えたわ　よかったぁ…」 14:59：ジャバウォック：「(あいつ最後までながもんとしか呼ばなかったな…)」がくっ 14:59：神風@4-1915：無念 14:59：Warspite@4-1905：悲しいね 14:59：響＠4-1913：「よし、悪は滅びたね！」 15:00：響＠4-1913：「流石だよ、皆！私はずっと信じてたよ！」 15:00：Warspite@4-1905：「さて、残りの下々の方々。あなたたちはどうするかしら？」　今ならもれなく12d6をプレゼントするよ１ 15:00：ナレーション：勝利条件達成です 15:00：軽巡ホ級：とりあえず２Rは完走する方向で… 15:00：Ташкент@4-1908：「本当かしら…」　じとー 15:00：Warspite@4-1905：「どうやらWhite flagは立てないみたいね」 15:00：軽巡ホ級：その後はおまかせしますから 15:01：神風@4-1915：「掃討戦ね！」 15:01：Warspite@4-1905：一番硬いホ級君　君に決めた！ 15:01：ナレーション：ホ級さんもそう言っているので戦闘続行です 15:01：響＠4-1913：「・・・」目逸らし 15:01：ナレーション：ウォスパさん　はーい 15:01：響＠4-1913：「よ、よし、あとは残りを撤退させるだけだね」 15:01：Warspite@4-1905：「生き残りの中のflagshipから仕留めるわ」 15:02：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+2>=5 命中判定です KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 94,5＋2 → 11 → 成功 15:02：軽巡ホ級：当たりです 15:02：響＠4-1913：「頼んだよ、大丈夫。Warspiteならやれるさ」 15:02：Warspite@4-1905：ダメージ行きますね 15:02：軽巡ホ級：どうぞ 15:03：Warspite@4-1905：6d6 「悪魔に従った者の末路を教えてあげるわ」 KanColle : (6D6) → 271,4,5,5,6,6 → 27 15:03：軽巡ホ級：火力がえげつない！ 15:03：軽巡ホ級：装甲6 15:03：Warspite@4-1905：ここで終わらせないよ 15:03：Warspite@4-1905：思い出の品、使うよ 15:03：軽巡ホ級：ファッ 15:03：ナレーション：ロールどうぞｗ 15:04：Warspite@4-1905：「さてHIBIKI。悪魔（ジャバヴォック）に従った者はどうなったか覚えているかしら？」　詩を持ってきているからね 15:04：響＠4-1913：「へ？え、えっと・・・ど、どうなったかな・・・？」 15:05：響＠4-1913：「いや、勘違いしないでくれ。私は一度も悪魔に従った覚えがないからね。決して誤魔化してる訳じゃないよ」 15:05：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふ、大丈夫よ」 15:05：響＠4-1913：「そ、そうかい？それで、どうなったんだったかな？」 15:06：神風@4-1915：「どうなるの？」 15:06：Warspite@4-1905：「His destiny is death worse than mince…　ミンチよりもひどいそうよ」 15:07：Warspite@4-1905：「そしてあのCLは…」　 15:07：Ташкент@4-1908：「つまり…ハンバーグではなく成型肉になるのかい…！？」 15:07：響＠4-1913：「そ、そうなのかい！？で、でも私は一度も従ってないからね！関係ないね！」 15:07：響＠4-1913：「あ、あのＣＬは・・・？」ビクビク 15:07：Warspite@4-1905：「OKその通りよ。」 15:07：Warspite@4-1905：ではここで声援＋５をください 15:07：響＠4-1913：投げるよ、喜んで投げるとも 15:08：Warspite@4-1905：ついでに三月兎ちゃん　君もだ 15:08：響＠4-1913：「・・・あぁ、なるほど。そうかそうか、つまりそういう事なんだね」 15:08：三月兎：はい 15:09：響＠4-1913：「ここで、悪魔に従った者をミンチより酷い状態にすれば良い訳だ」 15:09：Warspite@4-1905：「OK.congratulation。その通り」 15:09：神風@4-1915：「怖い話するわね…」 15:09：Ташкент@4-1908：「ほどほどにしておきなよ？」 15:09：響＠4-1913：「私は悪魔に従った覚えはないからね」 15:09：三月兎：「そうね…」 15:10：響＠4-1913：「悪魔の従者を許す訳にはいかないとも。さぁ、覚悟して貰おうか…！」 15:10：Warspite@4-1905：27+5d6+1d6 「悪魔に逆らうことの無意味さをしっかり教育しましょう」 KanColle : (27+5D6+1D6) → 27+141,1,2,4,6+55 → 46 15:10：三月兎：「なんだかもう酷いことになるのが確定していた気もするのだけれど…」 15:10：軽巡ホ級：ミンチよりひでぇや 15:10：神風@4-1915：「」わあ 15:10：Ташкент@4-1908：やっぱりこっちが悪魔なんじゃないか 15:10：軽巡ホ級：装甲6だっつってんだろ！ 15:10：軽巡ホ級：爆　発　四　散 15:11：響＠4-1913：「あれ、悪魔に逆らうことが無意味なら私達がやっている事は無意味になるんじゃ・・・」 15:11：神風@4-1915：「混乱してきたわ…」 15:11：Ташкент@4-1908：「状況的にあたしたちが悪魔な気がしなくもないよ」 15:11：Warspite@4-1905：「Sorry。日本語難しいわね。間違えてしまったわ」　てへぺろ！ 15:12：響＠4-1913：「何を言っているんだい？私達が悪魔な訳ないじゃないか」 15:12：三月兎：「(この人たちが味方でよかった)」 15:12：Ташкент@4-1908：「そうかなぁ…」 15:12：響＠4-1913：「私はこう見えてか弱いからね、触れられただけでポキッと行く様な悪魔じゃあ頼りないだろう？」 15:13：Ташкент@4-1908：「大丈夫だよ、小悪魔的な可愛さがあるから！」 15:13：響＠4-1913：「さて、それじゃあ・・・」 15:13：響＠4-1913：「ポキッとやってしまおうか」 15:13：駆逐ハ級：あれっ、もう私達しか残ってない！ 15:13：Ташкент@4-1908：お掃除だ 15:13：駆逐イ級：やばない？ 15:13：Warspite@4-1905：一度は幸福を許したのに残ったからこうなったのだよ 15:13：Ташкент@4-1908：やばたにえん 15:13：Warspite@4-1905：降伏 15:14：ナレーション：次5列 15:14：響＠4-1913：「君達が悪いんだよ？前女王を慕ってこちらに与しようとしないからね」 15:14：響＠4-1913：小口径主砲、以下略。対象は駆逐ハ級」 15:14：響＠4-1913：2d6+2>=5 砲撃 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 83,5＋2 → 10 → 成功 15:15：駆逐ハ級：こっちだね 15:15：駆逐ハ級：当たり 15:15：駆逐ハ級：い、一応兵士なので裏切れないんだ 15:15：響＠4-1913：「さぁ、君達を抑えて完全勝利と行こうじゃないか」 15:15：Warspite@4-1905：「降伏のチャンスを逃したことを後悔させてあげましょう？OK?HIBIKI?] 15:16：響＠4-1913：連撃、10cm高角砲。以下略 15:16：響＠4-1913：「当然だよ、寛容な私達の提案を受け入れなかった事を後悔すると良い」 15:16：響＠4-1913：2d6>=5 砲撃 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 15:16：駆逐ハ級：当たりー 15:16：響＠4-1913：ダメージ出すよ 15:17：響＠4-1913：4d6 KanColle : (4D6) → 131,3,4,5 → 13 15:17：駆逐ハ級：装甲5！ 15:17：駆逐ハ級：2損傷 15:17：Warspite@4-1905：追撃、しよっか？ 15:17：駆逐ハ級：中破です 15:17：響＠4-1913：声援頼めるかな 15:17：Warspite@4-1905：OK 15:18：響＠4-1913：「死んだふりなんて許さないよ。灰になるまで追い詰めてあげよう。」 15:18：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふ、あなた達に教えてあげましょう。The foolishness of pointing to us…」+3 知らないほうが良いこともあるので英語のみです♡ 15:18：響＠4-1913：3d6 Warspite KanColle : (3D6) → 143,5,6 → 14 15:19：GM@309：c(13+14) KanColle : 計算結果 → 27 15:19：駆逐ハ級：c(5*4) KanColle : 計算結果 → 20 15:19：駆逐ハ級：だめじゃん！ 15:19：Ташкент@4-1908：駄目みたいだね！ 15:20：駆逐ハ級：爆散 15:20：Warspite@4-1905：残念　無念　また来てねん！ 15:20：響＠4-1913：「さぁ、革命の狼煙だよ・・・」 15:21：神風@4-1915：「（とんだ侵略者ね…）」 15:21：Ташкент@4-1908：「キミたちも大変だね、同情するよ」　あたしの手番！ 15:21：ナレーション：どうぞ！ 15:21：Ташкент@4-1908：1d+1>=5 KanColle : (1D6+1>=5) → 11+1 → 2 → 失敗 15:22：Ташкент@4-1908：1d 振りたし KanColle : (1D6) → 3 15:22：Ташкент@4-1908：あ、当たった 15:22：駆逐イ級：回避は2だから 15:22：Ташкент@4-1908：…‥ 15:22：駆逐イ級：当たりなのかこれで 15:22：Ташкент@4-1908：あ 15:22：響＠4-1913：綺麗にすり抜けたね 15:22：Ташкент@4-1908：あれ… 15:23：響＠4-1913：1,3だからね 15:23：神風@4-1915：おー 15:23：Ташкент@4-1908：Ташкент、主砲の個性帰るって宣言してたっけ？ 15:23：Ташкент@4-1908：変える 15:23：ナレーション：ん？ 15:23：Ташкент@4-1908：手取り足取りで外国ぐらしを消したのを今思い出したんだ… 15:23：響＠4-1913：・・・ 15:23：ナレーション：あ、外国暮らし持ってないのか！ 15:23：Warspite@4-1905：あ・・・ 15:24：GM@309：待たれよ 15:27：GM@309：えーとですね 15:28：GM@309：手取りやったシーンが最初の最初でチェック範囲がクッソ広いのと 15:28：GM@309：普通変更する部分だし、変更に別にコストがいるわけじゃないのと 15:28：GM@309：手取りシーン後にいくつも平常シーンあったのとで 15:28：GM@309：変えていたんだよ！してよいとします 15:28：Ташкент@4-1908：ごめんね… 15:28：Ташкент@4-1908：じゃあ実はこれはえっち砲だったんだよ！！ 15:29：響＠4-1913：ナ、ナンダッテー! 15:29：Ташкент@4-1908：ダメージ出すね 15:29：神風@4-1915：なんてこったい！ 15:29：GM@309：(指摘しなかった俺も悪い) 15:29：Warspite@4-1905：やったぜ 15:29：Ташкент@4-1908：2d うっかりしてたね… KanColle : (2D6) → 84,4 → 8 15:29：Ташкент@4-1908：良いダメージ 15:29：駆逐イ級：装甲4！ 15:29：駆逐イ級：2損傷 15:30：響＠4-1913：声援投げてみるかい？ 15:30：Ташкент@4-1908：やれる時にやっておこうか 15:31：響＠4-1913：「大丈夫さ、昨日の敵は今日の友とも言う。戦う事で分かる事だってあるはずさ」 15:31：響＠4-1913：「今は少し敵対してるだけだよ。きっと分かり合える時が来るはずさ」 15:31：Ташкент@4-1908：「同志響、言っていることがコロコロ変わり過ぎでお姉さん心配だよ」 15:32：Ташкент@4-1908：1d,振って構わないよ 15:33：響＠4-1913：「ふふっ、ゲームだからね。敵を騙すにはまず味方からだよ」 15:33：響＠4-1913：「私はいつでも安心安全けなげでか弱い駆逐艦だよ」 15:34：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふふ、よく言うよ」 15:35：響＠4-1913：「・・・言うのはタダだからね」 15:35：Ташкент@4-1908：「そうだね」 15:35：Ташкент@4-1908：ダメージを見て考えよう 15:36：響＠4-1913：「それに私だって女王様気分を味わってみたいものなんだよ、Ташкент」 15:37：Ташкент@4-1908：1d じゃ、声援もらうね KanColle : (1D6) → 6 15:37：Ташкент@4-1908：「女王様ね、どちらかといえばお姫様だと思うなぁ」 15:37：Ташкент@4-1908：神風！ 15:37：駆逐イ級：あと2？やべー 15:37：響＠4-1913：「・・・そ、そうかい？」 15:38：Ташкент@4-1908：「可愛いお転婆お姫様だ、神風もそう思うよね？」 15:41：神風@4-1915：「えっ？　ま、まあそうかな…？」 15:41：神風@4-1915：＋１ 15:42：Ташкент@4-1908：1d+14 「ということ」 KanColle : (1D6+14) → 11+14 → 15 15:42：Ташкент@4-1908：よし！ 15:42：Ташкент@4-1908：ウォースパイト！キミからも言ってやろうよ！（ 15:42：響＠4-1913：「・・・確かに私は女王様って柄じゃないかも知れないね」Warspiteの方をチラ見しつつ 15:42：駆逐イ級：＠1 15:43：Ташкент@4-1908：もったいないけど仕方ない… 15:44：Warspite@4-1905：「確かにprety princes。可愛いお姫様ね。でもお姫様は女王に憧れるものよ」+2あげよう　倒しておきたいね 15:45：Ташкент@4-1908：2d+15 「良いことを言うね、そう！お姫様とは女王を目指すステップなんだよ！」 KanColle : (2D6+15) → 63,3+15 → 21 15:45：駆逐イ級：ぱ、パワーが違いすぎる！ 15:45：神風@4-1915：ひえ 15:45：駆逐イ級：ウワァァァァ 15:45：Ташкент@4-1908：「（実際はあたしの趣味嗜好だけど）」 15:45：駆逐イ級：(爆発音) 15:45：Ташкент@4-1908：「そう、同志響はこれから羽ばたくんだ！」 15:45：響＠4-1913：「・・・」 15:46：響＠4-1913：「私は、不死鳥だからね・・・」 15:46：Ташкент@4-1908：「あと一隻」 15:46：駆逐イ級：や、やってやる！やってやるぞぉ！ 15:46：駆逐イ級：mht KanColle : 目標表(4) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【回避力】の低いＰＣ 15:46：駆逐イ級：ウォスパ 15:46：Warspite@4-1905：「これからはphoenix　princess（フェニックスプリンセス　不死鳥のお姫様）とお呼びするわ」 15:47：Warspite@4-1905：来なさい 15:47：駆逐イ級：幸運砲！ 15:47：Warspite@4-1905：はい 15:47：神風@4-1915：「今更だけどこの深海棲艦たちって何者なのかしら\\\ 」 15:47：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+1>=6 さっきと同じだね KanColle : (2D6+1>=6) → 63,3＋1 → 7 → 成功 15:47：駆逐イ級：当たらねぇ 15:47：Warspite@4-1905：「まだ降伏しないのね」 15:47：Ташкент@4-1908：「この世界自体謎だらけだし、気にしてもかなー」 15:48：Warspite@4-1905：回避 15:48：GM@309：ここまでは２Rだからね 雷撃戦 15:48：GM@309：雷撃戦 15:48：Warspite@4-1905：「えぇ。考える必要はないでしょう」 15:48：GM@309：エネミーは魚雷ないのでパスです 15:48：響＠4-1913：「不思議な世界、それで良いと思うよ」 15:48：女王：ハ級が生きていれば… 15:49：神風@4-1915：行こうか 15:49：響＠4-1913：ハ級なら私が片付けさせて貰ったよ、危ないからね！ 15:49：Warspite@4-1905：うむ 15:50：神風@4-1915：為久にぎょらいー 15:50：神風@4-1915：指揮から６ 15:50：神風@4-1915：2d6>=6 「１，２番発射、はずさないわ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 126,6 → 12 → スペシャル（判定成功。【行動力】が１Ｄ６点回復) 15:50：響＠4-1913：強い 15:50：神風@4-1915：神風@4-1915の行動力を+3(1d6->3)した（行動力：18->19） 15:51：神風@4-1915：ダメージ！ 15:51：Warspite@4-1905：意味ないけれど行動力回復するね 15:51：Ташкент@4-1908：いっけー 15:51：神風@4-1915：2d6 「なんだかいい感触ねっ！」 KanColle : (2D6) → 41,3 → 4 15:51：神風@4-1915：うーん 15:51：駆逐イ級：装甲4 15:51：駆逐イ級：1損傷です 15:52：神風@4-1915：「気の所為だったのかしら、まあいいわ」 15:52：Ташкент@4-1908：やっせーん！ 15:52：GM@309：夜戦選択！ 15:52：GM@309：勝利条件は既に満たしている　とは言っとくね 15:53：Warspite@4-1905：降伏をしなかった以上完全に叩きのめしましょう 15:53：Ташкент@4-1908：戦果を置いていけ 15:53：響＠4-1913：完全勝利だね、慈悲はない 15:53：Ташкент@4-1908：判定は同志響に任せるよ 15:54：GM@309：では判定どうぞ 15:55：響＠4-1913：支援から3、8だね 15:55：響＠4-1913：行くよ？本当に良いのかい？ 15:55：Ташкент@4-1908：問題ないよ（声援5を構えながら 15:55：響＠4-1913：2d6>=8 KanColle : (2D6>=8) → 73,4 → 7 → 失敗 15:56：Ташкент@4-1908：声援 15:56：Warspite@4-1905：兎ちゃんからがよさそうかな？ 15:56：Ташкент@4-1908：「さあ、行こうか！」　+5 15:56：響＠4-1913：そういえばТашкентの声援は使ってなかったね 15:56：Warspite@4-1905：確かに！ 15:56：Ташкент@4-1908：どうせ序列6で終わるさ 15:56：Warspite@4-1905：せっかくだ神風ちゃん　とどめを持っていくといいぜ 15:57：神風@4-1915：反映ずっと忘れてた 夜戦 15:57：GM@309：　夜　戦　突　入 15:57：神風@4-1915：ガシャん 15:57：響＠4-1913：「ふふっ、やっぱり新時代の幕開けには夜明けがないとね・・・！」 15:57：神風@4-1915：「いま夜になったところよ？」 15:57：響＠4-1913：「さぁ、夜だ。旧時代の終わりを告げようか」 15:57：響＠4-1913：「わ、分かってるよ！夜が来ないと夜明けが来ないじゃないか！」 15:58：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふふっ」 15:58：神風@4-1915：「まあそうだけど…　ってそんなことはどうでもいいわ！」 15:58：神風@4-1915：【魚雷】《元気》短　火力2　雷撃２ 15:58：神風@4-1915：2d6+1>=5 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 84,4＋1 → 9 → 成功 15:58：Warspite@4-1905：「OK。これですべてを終わらせましょう」 15:58：駆逐イ級：当たり 15:58：神風@4-1915：連撃 15:58：神風@4-1915：【剣の印の砲】短　火力2 15:58：神風@4-1915：固有を発動するわ 15:58：神風@4-1915：神風@4-1915の行動力を-5(1d6->5)した（行動力：19->14） 15:59：駆逐イ級：特効は機能しないね 15:59：駆逐イ級：魔獣じゃないからね！ 15:59：響＠4-1913：「そうだよ、こんな事はどうでも良いんだよ！早く終わらせないとね！」 15:59：神風@4-1915：2d6+1+1>=5 「ふぁいやー！」 KanColle : (2D6+1+1>=5) → 72,5＋2 → 9 → 成功 15:59：駆逐イ級：回避2で妨害して 16:00：駆逐イ級：当たりじゃないか… 16:00：神風@4-1915：わはは　えーと　６ｄかな 16:00：神風@4-1915：6d6 「あっ、わかったわ Fはふぁいやーだったのね！」 KanColle : (6D6) → 191,2,3,4,4,5 → 19 16:00：Warspite@4-1905：「Nice Voice。いい発音ね」 16:00：駆逐イ級：装甲4 16:00：Ташкент@4-1908：よし、良いね 16:00：駆逐イ級：どかーん 16:01：響＠4-1913：「何だ、今更気付いたのかい？」 16:01：GM@309：がしゃん 16:01：Ташкент@4-1908：「終わりだね！」 16:01：GM@309：戦闘終了 16:01：神風@4-1915：「別にいいじゃない…　知らないこともあるわよ」 16:01：GM@309：完全Sってマ？ 16:01：Warspite@4-1905：はい 16:01：響＠4-1913：「そうだね、Ｆがふぁいてぃんだって言う事とかね」 16:02：神風@4-1915：「えっ　そうなの？」 エンディング ED1　「別れの穴」 16:02：Warspite@4-1905：「さて、私たちの勝利ね」 16:02：神風@4-1915：「やったわ！」 16:02：響＠4-1913：「そうだよ、それは殴る事で真価を発揮するんだよ」 16:02：Warspite@4-1905：「Queenはどうしているかしら？」　魔王様どこかなー？ 16:03：響＠4-1913：「おっと、そうだったね。女王の冠を頂かないとね・・・」 16:03：Ташкент@4-1908：「神風は真に受けないようにね」 16:04：Ташкент@4-1908：吹っ飛んっでたままだったね… 16:04：神風@4-1915：「混乱してきたわ…」 16:04：神風@4-1915：「そういえばそうね　…大丈夫？」　助け起こしながら 16:04：響＠4-1913：「神風、私の言う事が信じられないのかい！？」 16:04：神風@4-1915：そのへんにいるなら 16:04：響＠4-1913：「私は生まれてから嘘を付いた事なんてないよ」 16:05：Ташкент@4-1908：「同志響は可愛いなぁ…」 16:05：神風@4-1915：「論理パズル的にその発言まったく意味がないわよ…」 16:05：Warspite@4-1905：「可愛いのは良いことね」 16:05：響＠4-1913：「うぐっ・・・」 16:05：女王：では神風に助け起こされて目を覚ます 16:05：Ташкент@4-1908：生きてた… 16:06：Warspite@4-1905：ミンチにはなってないからね… 16:06：女王：撃破としか言ってないからね 16:06：Warspite@4-1905：（ホ級先輩と違って） 16:06：響＠4-1913：「おや、どうやら起きた様だね」 16:06：女王：直後みんなから距離をとって 16:06：Ташкент@4-1908：残当 16:06：Warspite@4-1905：完全にトラウマを植え付けてしまった 16:07：女王：「ぐぬぬ…認めんにゃし！」 16:07：神風@4-1915：「はいはい、でもこっちの勝ちよ」 16:07：Warspite@4-1905：「良い時代になったものね。力こそが全て、だったかしら？」 16:07：女王：「者共出合え！奴らをとっつかまえるにゃしー！」 16:07：響＠4-1913：「・・・ここでのルールだろう？欲しいものは力ずく。そうだったね？」 16:07：女王：と叫びかけたところで 16:08：女王：ごすっという打撃音と共に 16:08：女王：「きゅう」再度気絶 16:08：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥」 16:08：Ташкент@4-1908：「おや」 16:08：神風@4-1915：「えっ」 16:08：公爵夫人：「あらあら、だめよー？自分で決めたルールでしょう？」 　　　　※キャラ：如月 16:09：響＠4-1913：「・・・随分と乱暴だね」 16:09：Warspite@4-1905：「あなたは？」 16:09：神風@4-1915：どなた！ 16:10：公爵夫人：「公爵夫人、とお呼びくださいな」 16:10：Ташкент@4-1908：「公爵夫人…」 16:11：Warspite@4-1905：「こうしゃくふじん…OK。あぁ、Duchessね」 16:11：響＠4-1913：「随分と長い名前だね、公夫人」 16:11：神風@4-1915：「えーと、私は神風…　どこから事情を話せばよいかしら」 16:11：Warspite@4-1905：Duchess（ダッチェス） 16:12：Ташкент@4-1908：「うーん、知っていそうな気がする」 16:12：響＠4-1913：「そうだね、簡潔に話そうか」 16:12：Warspite@4-1905：「そうね。」 16:12：Warspite@4-1905：まぁ、かくかくしかじか　んで帰りたいとかいろいろ 16:12：公爵夫人：「えぇ、存じているわ」 16:12：響＠4-1913：「革命だよ。この国を頂きに・・・」 16:12：Ташкент@4-1908：「やっぱり」 16:12：響＠4-1913：「おや、それなら話が早いね」 16:13：公爵夫人：「ごめんなさいね、あの方のわがままでご迷惑をおかけしちゃって」 16:13：Warspite@4-1905：「お気になさらずに」 16:13：響＠4-1913：「構わないよ、これからは我儘を振り翳すからね」 16:13：Warspite@4-1905：「それよりも元の世界にそろそろ戻りたいのだけれど。何か手段は存じてなくて？」 16:13：Ташкент@4-1908：「はいはい、同志響は可愛いなぁ」　抱きしめておく 16:14：Ташкент@4-1908：ガシッ 16:14：響＠4-1913：「私は本気だよ！」じたばた 16:14：神風@4-1915：「はいはい、ちょっと抑えといて頂戴」＞タシュ 16:14：公爵夫人：「えぇ、それでは案内しますね。海に出るけど大丈夫かしら」 16:15：Warspite@4-1905：「OK　問題ないわ」 16:15：Ташкент@4-1908：「あたしとは嘘だったっていうの！？」　ガシガシ 16:15：響＠4-1913：「痛い痛いよ、Ташкент!」 16:15：響＠4-1913：「私は帰る前に女王様になるんだ！」 16:15：Ташкент@4-1908：「ん、移動みたい。残念」　放そっか… 16:16：響＠4-1913：「そして、皆に私達の世界にも遊びに来てって・・・言うんだよ・・・！」 16:16：神風@4-1915：「…響」 16:16：三月兎：「響…」 16:17：Warspite@4-1905：「OK。Duchess。その前に一つだけお願いがあるわ」 16:17：響＠4-1913：「だから、私は帰る前に女王様にならないといけないんだ・・・！」 16:17：公爵夫人：「何かしら？」 16:17：Warspite@4-1905：「帰る前にこれまで会ってきた人に挨拶だけして回れないかしら？」 16:17：公爵夫人：「そうさせてあげたいのはやまやまだけれど」 16:18：Ташкент@4-1908：「気持ちはわかるけど、これ以上いたずらに引っ掻き回すのも良くないと思うよ。お姉さん」 16:18：公爵夫人：「早めに戻らないとあなた達が困ってしまうと思うわ」 16:18：Warspite@4-1905：「そう、分かったわ。ではよろしくお伝え願えるかしら？」 16:18：Ташкент@4-1908：「お願いね、三月兎も」 16:19：響＠4-1913：「けど・・・これで、終わりなんて・・・」 16:19：チェシャ津洲：「私も早めに帰るほうが良いって言ったかもー」　神出鬼没 16:19：響＠4-1913：「そんなの、寂しいじゃないか・・・！」 16:19：三月兎：「だいじょうぶ。ちゃんと伝えるから…」 16:19：Warspite@4-1905：「でも帰らねばならないわ」 16:19：神風@4-1915：「…お願いね、私からも」 16:20：Warspite@4-1905：「It was a short while, but it was fun. Thank you.…短い間だけど楽しかった。ありがとう　とね」 16:20：三月兎：「うん」 16:20：Ташкент@4-1908：「同志響、キミがこの世界に残るという選択肢もある。けど…」 16:20：三月兎：「わかった。伝えるね」 16:20：響＠4-1913：「・・・」 16:21：Warspite@4-1905：「I believe in meeting again　そしてまた会えることを人事ていると」 16:21：Ташкент@4-1908：「あたしはそれは嫌だ。だからさ、あたしのために一緒に帰ってよ。響」 16:21：Ташкент@4-1908：「帰って、どれだけあたしを恨んでも構わないからね」 16:21：神風@4-1915：「（なんか愛の告白みたいね…）」 16:22：響＠4-1913：「嫌だよ、もう・・・別れは、嫌だよ・・・」 16:22：Warspite@4-1905：「かつて偉人は言ったわ。」 16:22：Warspite@4-1905：「Goodbye is the beginning of encounters　別れは出会いの始まりと」 16:23：公爵夫人：「ふふ、良いことをいうのね、偉人さんも」 16:24：公爵夫人：「大丈夫よ響さん。貴女が忘れない限り、ここでの思い出は、ここでの出来事はなくならないわ」 16:24：Warspite@4-1905：「だから新たな出会いと...また会えるその日のために帰りましょう。今は」 16:24：Ташкент@4-1908：「ねっ」 16:24：響＠4-1913：「・・・」 16:24：神風@4-1915：「…行きましょ？」 16:25：響＠4-1913：「三月兎・・・」 16:25：響＠4-1913：「また、会えるかい？」 16:25：三月兎：「きっと、また」 16:25：響＠4-1913：「・・・分かったよ」 16:26：響＠4-1913：「忘れないよ、私はこの世界の事を。」 16:27：三月兎：「うん、私も忘れない。響も、みんなも」 16:27：神風@4-1915：「私も、覚えてる　…だから」 16:27：響＠4-1913：「だから・・・また会える日まで」 16:28：響＠4-1913：「さよならは、取っておくよ」 16:28：三月兎：「うん。じゃあね…じゃない」 16:28：三月兎：「またね…」 16:28：響＠4-1913：「またね、皆」 16:28：Ташкент@4-1908：「そうだね。また会おう！」 16:28：神風@4-1915：「またね…！」　響に引きずられて涙声で 16:28：Warspite@4-1905：「See you again。　また会えることを信じて」 16:29：公爵夫人：「……では、行きましょうか？」　にこりと笑って 16:29：響＠4-1913：「それじゃあ、帰ろうか。これで良いのかい？Ташкент」 16:30：Warspite@4-1905：「OK.」 16:30：Ташкент@4-1908：「…もう」 16:30：Ташкент@4-1908：「ありがとう。帰ろうか」 16:30：響＠4-1913：「うん、恨むよ。Ташкент」 16:31：ナレーション：三月兎に見送られながら出港したあなたたちは 16:31：ナレーション：見覚えのある岩礁を通り過ぎた向こうへやってきました。 16:32：響＠4-1913：「・・・」 16:32：ナレーション：その場所には、海だというのに大穴が開いていました。 16:32：響＠4-1913：「うっ・・・くぁ・・・うぅぅ・・・！」 16:32：神風@4-1915：「ええっ、どうなってるのこれ！」 16:32：Warspite@4-1905：時空のねじれか... 16:33：Ташкент@4-1908：「ごめんね…」　抱きしめ宥め 16:33：公爵夫人：「この穴です」 16:33：Warspite@4-1905：「fm」 16:33：公爵夫人：「この穴が、あなた達の世界とつながっているポイントです」 16:33：Ташкент@4-1908：「しかし…ほんとに何でもありだ」 16:33：神風@4-1915：「…ここから降りるの？」 16:33：公爵夫人：「えぇ」 16:33：Warspite@4-1905：「決意が固いうちに行くべきね。　振り向かないように」 16:33：響＠4-1913：「ここを、通れば・・・」 16:34：響＠4-1913：「・・・」 16:34：神風@4-1915：「ねえ響、やっぱりもうちょっとこの世界でゆっくりしていきましょうか…」ガタガタ 16:34：響＠4-1913：「そうだね、ここを通らなくて済むのなら・・・私は・・・」 16:34：Warspite@4-1905：「Shit！」　珍しく喝を入れよう 16:35：神風@4-1915：「ひゃっ」 16:35：響＠4-1913：「ひうっ！」ビクッ 16:35：Warspite@4-1905：「私たちは振り返らないと決めたのよ。そんなことではあの人たちに再会する顔がないわ」 16:36：神風@4-1915：「…そうね」 16:36：Ташкент@4-1908：「とはいえこれは流石に肝が冷えるけどね…よし、よし」 16:36：響＠4-1913：「で、でも・・・」 16:36：響＠4-1913：「楽しかったんだ、本当に・・・」 16:36：響＠4-1913：「この世界に来て、皆で一緒に居て・・・色んな人と出会って・・・」 16:37：公爵夫人：「本当に…良い旅をしてきたのね」 16:37：響＠4-1913：「私は、楽しかった。楽しかったんだよ・・・！」 16:37：Warspite@4-1905：「えぇ。」 16:37：神風@4-1915：「私も！　最初は戸惑ったけどね」 16:38：公爵夫人：「でも、それなら、だからこそ」 16:38：Warspite@4-1905：「でも旅には終わりがあるのよ」 16:38：公爵夫人：「旅の最後を、汚してはいけないと思うわ」 16:38：Warspite@4-1905：「偉人はこうも言った。The end of the journey is the beginning of the world　旅の終わりは世界の始まりと」 16:38：神風@4-1915：「そうね、もうぐずぐず言わないわ」 16:38：響＠4-1913：「・・・それでも」 16:38：Warspite@4-1905：「だからこそ新世界のために、旅をここで終えねばならないわ」 16:38：神風@4-1915：「それに、このくらい…　伊達に修羅場はくぐってないわよ…！」　ガクガク　やっぱ怖いって 16:39：響＠4-1913：「まだ、余韻に浸って居たいんだよ」 16:39：Ташкент@4-1908：「い、言った手前だ。あたしから行くわよ…！」 16:39：響＠4-1913：「・・・Ташкент」 16:40：響＠4-1913：「私の手を、引っ張って行ってくれないかな？」 16:40：Ташкент@4-1908：「ダメ。ここは、自分で行くんだよ」　後ろを振り向いて 16:40：神風@4-1915：「引っ張るんじゃなくて、みんなで手をつないでいっせーのでいきましょ？」 16:40：響＠4-1913：「・・・厳しいね、Ташкентは」 16:41：神風@4-1915：「一蓮托生ってやつだわ」 16:41：Warspite@4-1905：「...皆が先に行くのよ。flagshipとして殿をするわ」 16:41：響＠4-1913：「・・・そうだね、皆で行くなら・・・私も行けそうだ」 16:41：チェシャ津洲：「踏ん切りつかないなら突き落としてやるかもー？」　ひょこっ 16:42：チェシャ津洲：にやにや 16:42：Warspite@4-1905：「…私は手を繋げないもの」　車いすなのでつなげないのじゃ 16:42：響＠4-1913：「な！？」 16:42：響＠4-1913：「い、いつからそこに・・・！」ぐしぐしと袖で目元を拭い 16:42：Ташкент@4-1908：「うわっ！？」　びっくりした拍子に足を踏み外して落ちていく 16:42：Warspite@4-1905：「それこそ最後を汚すことになるわね。　悪いけれどgo home お帰り願えて？」 16:43：チェシャ津洲：「うひひ」にやにや 16:43：神風@4-1915：「大丈夫、ありがとね」＞ちぇちゃちゃ 16:43：響＠4-1913：「Ташкент！」 16:43：Ташкент@4-1908：「ひ、響ー！向こうで待ってるからー！」　ひゅー 16:44：響＠4-1913：「・・・くっ、ば、馬鹿！そんな体勢で落ちたら…！」後ろを振り返り距離を確認 16:44：響＠4-1913：「あ、危ないじゃないか！」ぐっと歯を食いしばって一瞬躊躇うと助走を付けてТашкентの方へ飛び降りる 16:45：神風@4-1915：「じゃあ殿はまかせるわね　えいっ！」　　じゃんぷ 16:47：響＠4-1913：「一緒に帰ろうって言った癖に・・・一人だけ先に帰ろうとするなんて、どうかと思うな・・・馬鹿」Ташкентに追い付くと頭を抱える様に抱き締めてそのまま落ちていく 16:47：Ташкент@4-1908：「返す言葉もないね…」 16:48：Warspite@4-1905：「ありがとうDuchess。あの子たちの前では言えなかったけれど私とて本当は未練はあるわ。でも」 16:49：Warspite@4-1905：「See you Wondeful World。I believe that I can see you again.」　車いすでGO! 16:49：響＠4-1913：「さよならだ、素敵な夢の世界。」そっと名残惜しそうに飛び降りて来た方を見て 16:49：Warspite@4-1905：「そして時は動き出す」 16:51：ナレーション：全員が落ちたのを見届けて 16:51：ナレーション：チェシャ津洲が口を開きます。 16:51：チェシャ津洲：「やーれやれ。甘ったればっかりかも」 16:51：公爵夫人：「それだけここが楽しかったということよ」 16:52：チェシャ津洲：「かも」 16:52：公爵夫人：「ところで”時間”は大丈夫？」 16:52：チェシャ津洲：「私は白兎じゃないかも！」ぷんすか 16:53：チェシャ津洲：「でもまぁ、丁度いい塩梅かも」 16:53：チェシャ津洲：「夫人はこれからどうするかも？」 16:53：公爵夫人：「そうね…女王様がそろそろ起きるから、慰めてあげないといけないわね」 16:54：チェシャ津洲：「まーた死刑っていわれるかも」 16:54：Warspite@4-1905：トラウマをプレゼントしたからね... 16:54：公爵夫人：「ふふ、それがあの子の甘えたいサインだから大丈夫よ」 16:55：ナレーション：お城に戻ろうとした夫人は、穴のあった場所を振り返ります。 16:55：公爵夫人：「じゃあね、異邦人さん。良い目覚めを」 ED2　「新しい朝が来た」 16:56：GM@309：遠くに起床ラッパの音が聞こえる。 16:57：GM@309：君たちの頭上には、見覚えのある天井が見える。 16:57：神風@4-1915：「…ん…っ」　覚えてるかな　あっちの世界のこと 16:57：GM@309：どうやら、宿舎の君たちの部屋のようだ。 16:57：GM@309：自力で帰ってきたので覚えてますよ 16:57：GM@309：(忘れててもいいけど) 16:57：神風@4-1915：そういうことか！ 16:58：Warspite@4-1905：「mm。このceiling（天井）は」 16:58：Warspite@4-1905：「I have a long dream　長い夢を見ていたのね・・・」　 16:58：響＠4-1913：「・・・あ、あぁ・・・・・・」 16:59：神風@4-1915：「…戻ったのね」　いつのまにか出てた涙をぬぐいながら 16:59：Warspite@4-1905：杖で立ち上がる 16:59：神風@4-1915：「……」　がばっ　「いけない、起床の時間じゃない！」 17:00：響＠4-1913：「Ташкентの馬鹿・・・！ほら、起きなよ！馬鹿！この、この・・・！」ガバッ、べしべしっ 17:00：GM@309：日付は、着任の日の翌日です 17:00：神風@4-1915：「さあ支度するわよ！　…って荷物とかどうしてたかしら」 17:00：Ташкент@4-1908：「…‥すやぁ」 17:02：響＠4-1913：「ふーっ、ふーっ・・・！」 17:02：Ташкент@4-1908：「うーん…‥」　何かを探るように手を伸ばして 17:02：Ташкент@4-1908：ガシッ 17:02：Ташкент@4-1908：グイッ 17:02：響＠4-1913：「っ！？」 17:02：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふふ…」 17:03：Warspite@4-1905：杖を突いて歩こうとすると杖で適度に硬いものをさわるね 17:03：Ташкент@4-1908：「おはよう」 17:03：響＠4-1913：「・・・遅刻だよ、Ташкент」 17:03：響＠4-1913：「・・・おはよう」 17:03：Warspite@4-1905：「mm？これは？」　本だった　少なくともこの鎮守府に着任した時は持ってないもの 17:03：神風@4-1915：「あら、持ってきちゃったわ」　剣のマークのついた小口径砲を見ながら 17:04：Warspite@4-1905：「タイトルにはJabberwocky…　そう、あの本なのね…」 17:04：Ташкент@4-1908：「疲れてたし許して欲しいなー、うーん」　のび 17:05：Ташкент@4-1908：「ん」　盾にしか使ってない機銃もあるんだね 17:05：GM@309：さて、そうこうしていると 17:05：GM@309：部屋の扉がコンコンとノックされるよ 17:05：Warspite@4-1905：「そのsword gunもあるのね」　例の剣の主砲のこと 17:05：響＠4-1913：「許さないよ、一生恨むよ・・・！」不服そうに立ち上がると準備を始める 17:06：Warspite@4-1905：「ｍｍ？どなたかしら？」 17:06：神風@4-1915：「どう説明しようかしらね…」 17:06：Ташкент@4-1908：「ふふ、心地いい…」 17:06：響＠4-1913：「？誰だい？」 17:06：弥生：「おはようございます。朝ですよ」　がちゃ 17:07：神風@4-1915：「三月兎！」 17:07：神風@4-1915：「…じゃ、ないわよね」 17:07：睦月：「新人が来たっていうから見に来たよ！」 17:07：Ташкент@4-1908：「おはよう」 17:07：Warspite@4-1905：「らび・・・YAYOIですか。Good Morning」 17:07：響＠4-1913：「・・・」ぱくぱく 17:07：松風：「やぁ、姉さん。目覚めはどうかな」 17:07：Ташкент@4-1908：にこにこ 17:08：神風@4-1915：「おはよう、なんだか不思議な気分だけど　いい朝だわ」 17:08：響＠4-1913：「・・・」 17:09：Warspite@4-1905：「なるほど。分かれは出会いの始まり。そういうことなのね」 17:09：響＠4-1913：「い、い、い、今は・・・着替え中だよ・・・」 17:09：Ташкент@4-1908：「どうだろうね、ふふ」 17:09：Warspite@4-1905：「とてもいい朝ね。Hurry Up。　急いで着替えてAdmiralのところに行きましょう！」 17:09：神風@4-1915：「そうね！　それじゃ、」 17:10：神風@4-1915：「私は神風、改めてよろしくね！」 17:10：響＠4-1913：「だから、その・・・閉めて貰えると・・・」ごにょごにょ 17:10：松風：「おっと。これはすまなかったね。配慮が足りなかった」 17:10：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふ、shyな娘もいるわ。自己紹介はそれまでのお楽しみでお願いするわ」 17:10：神風@4-1915：「別にいいじゃないさっさと着れば…　なんなら手伝うわよ？」 17:11：弥生：「じゃあ、後でね。朝ごはんはオムレツだって瑞鳳さんが言ってたよ」 17:11：響＠4-1913：「い、いや、大丈夫さ！き、気にしないでくれ！」 17:11：Ташкент@4-1908：「分かった、急いで向かうよ」 17:11：響＠4-1913：「ただ、皆で居るのが慣れていないだけなんだ！」いそいそと隅の方で着替え 17:11：Warspite@4-1905：「Good、Japanese omeletはとても美味しいと聞くわ。　楽しみね」　 17:12：弥生：「そ、そう？」＞響 17:12：響＠4-1913：「う、うん、ま、また後で・・・ね」服に顔を通し 17:13：弥生：「う、うん」 17:13：響＠4-1913：「えっ、あ、あぁ…き、気にしないで・・・あ、あまり見ないでくれ・・・」 17:13：響＠4-1913：「すぐに、行く・・・から・・・」 17:14：Warspite@4-1905：「Hurry up。待ってるわ」　多分一番最後になってそう？ 17:14：弥生：「うん、わかった」 17:15：響＠4-1913：「あ、あぁ、すぐ行くよ・・・！」グイッと裾を正して身だしなみを整え 17:15：松風：にやにや 17:15：神風@4-1915：「これでよし、と」　リボンを巻いて 17:15：睦月：にやにや 17:15：響＠4-1913：「よ、よし・・・っ！お、とと・・・！」追い掛けようとして躓く 17:16：Ташкент@4-1908：「おっと…大丈夫？焦らないで」 17:16：Warspite@4-1905：車いすに搭乗 17:17：響＠4-1913：「だ、大丈夫だよ。悪いね・・・」 17:17：Ташкент@4-1908：「気にしないで、ふふっ」 17:17：Warspite@4-1905：「さぁ、皆さん。行きましょう」 17:17：Ташкент@4-1908：「うん、行こうか！」 17:17：響＠4-1913：「朝は弱くてね・・・」 17:18：響＠4-1913：「あぁ、行こう・・・」 17:19：響＠4-1913：「自己紹介、頑張らないとね・・・緊張するな・・・」 17:20：神風@4-1915：「そう？　私はここに来てからずいぶんやってる気分だわ」 17:21：響＠4-1913：「そうかい？私は何度やっても慣れないな・・・」 17:21：Warspite@4-1905：「ふふ、そのうち慣れるわ。人との出会いを繰り返しているもの」 17:21：神風@4-1915：「大丈夫、すぐ仲良くなれるわよ　…見てきたもの」 17:22：響＠4-1913：「そうだと良いんだけどね・・・それじゃあ、行こうか。」 17:22：Ташкент@4-1908：「それに慣れれば、同志響も立派な…っと、そうだね」 17:22：Warspite@4-1905：「OK」 17:23：響＠4-1913：「ふぅ～・・・。」一つ深呼吸 17:23：響＠4-1913：「よ、よし、大丈夫。行こうか」 17:25：弥生：「うん」 17:31：弥生：「っと、そうだ。またあとで自己紹介するかもだけど」 17:32：弥生：「私は弥生。この鎮守府の秘書艦。よろしくね」 17:33：響＠4-1913：「秘書艦・・・！よろしくね。」 17:36：響＠4-1913：「自己紹介は・・・朝ごはんの場で、する事になるのかな・・・？」 17:38：Ташкент@4-1908：「ん、どうだろう。予行演習ということで…」 17:38：Ташкент@4-1908：「ね？」＞響 17:40：響＠4-1913：「え、えっと・・・わ、分かったよ・・・」 17:41：響＠4-1913：「すぅー・・・よし」 17:42：響＠4-1913：「それじゃあ、行くよ・・・」 17:42：Ташкент@4-1908：うんうん 17:43：弥生：じっと待つ 17:43：響＠4-1913：「・・・響だよ。」 17:44：響＠4-1913：「その活躍ぶりから、不死鳥のお姫様の通り名もあるよ。」 終了処理 17:48：GM@309：では 17:48：GM@309：本編終了とさせていただきます 17:48：GM@309：お疲れ様でした 17:49：Ташкент@4-1908：お疲れ様！ 17:49：響＠4-1913：お疲れ様ですよ 17:49：Warspite@4-1905：お疲れ様 17:49：神風@4-1915：おつかれさまでしたっ！ 17:49：GM@309：それではこのまま終了処理に移らせていただきます 17:50：GM@309：まず決戦の処理からね 17:50：GM@309：人数6　elite1　で 17:50：GM@309：通常戦果が7 17:50：Warspite@4-1905：通常は一括でやっちゃうか？ 17:50：GM@309：elite扱いの女王撃破、魔獣撃破、S勝利で 17:51：GM@309：特殊3つあげちゃう！ 17:51：Ташкент@4-1908：わっほーい！ 17:51：Warspite@4-1905：じゃあ私通常振るから 17:51：Warspite@4-1905：３人は特殊やってね 17:51：Warspite@4-1905：7b6 KanColle : (7B6) → 1,3,3,3,5,5,5 17:51：Warspite@4-1905：うーんｗ　感情欲しかったなぁｗ 17:51：Ташкент@4-1908：SPSNT 任せてよ！ KanColle : 特殊戦果表(3) → 家具コイン／＋１ 17:51：Ташкент@4-1908：いらへん！ 17:51：神風@4-1915：SPSNT KanColle : 特殊戦果表(6) → 新特殊開発表を使用する(資材は消費しない) 17:51：神風@4-1915：おっ 17:51：Warspite@4-1905：1d6+6 燃料 KanColle : (1D6+6) → 33+6 → 9 17:52：Warspite@4-1905：3d6+18 鋼材 KanColle : (3D6+18) → 51,2,2+18 → 23 17:52：神風@4-1915：そのまふるねー 17:52：響＠4-1913：spsnt お言葉に甘えて KanColle : 特殊戦果表(3) → 家具コイン／＋１ 17:52：Warspite@4-1905：いいぞ 17:52：神風@4-1915：WPMCN えい KanColle :新特殊開発表(燃料6/弾薬3/鋼材6/ボーキ3)(21,1) → 開発失敗！(資材だけ失う) 17:52：神風@4-1915：ええ… 17:52：GM@309：oh… 17:52：Warspite@4-1905：ありゃりゃ 17:52：響＠4-1913：コイン二個だね・・・ 17:52：Ташкент@4-1908：oh… 17:52：Warspite@4-1905：弾薬２　ボーキ１ 17:52：Warspite@4-1905：2d6+12 弾薬 KanColle : (2D6+12) → 73,4+12 → 19 17:52：Warspite@4-1905：1d6+6 ボーキ KanColle : (1D6+6) → 11+6 → 7 17:52：神風@4-1915：なんかピンゾロおおかったな私 17:53：Ташкент@4-1908：RPが… 17:53：GM@309：まぁ、致命的なタイミングで引いてないからセーフ…？ 17:53：Warspite@4-1905：13/19/26/10 鋼材が脚切りだね 17:53：響＠4-1913：艤装は叩いてはいけない（戒め） 17:54：GM@309：戦闘処理は終わりかな？ 17:54：Warspite@4-1905：うむ 17:54：GM@309：では、セッションの終了処理行こう 17:55：響＠4-1913：中々名残惜しいね 17:55：GM@309：任務：不思議な世界を自力脱出　達成　経験値50 17:55：GM@309：女王艦隊の撃破　達成　経験値50 17:56：GM@309：サブ任務：三月兎の前で3ゾロを出す　達成　シナリオ内のアイテム表に加え、経験値10+通常開発 17:56：GM@309：戦闘3回　30点 17:56：GM@309：ここまでで140 17:57：GM@309：+通常開発 17:57：GM@309：開発いま振って良いよ 17:57：Warspite@4-1905：私も最初に３ゾロ出したから振っていい？ 17:57：響＠4-1913：構わないよ 17:57：Ташкент@4-1908：良いよ 17:57：GM@309：そういや出してたね 17:57：神風@4-1915：どうぞー 17:57：Warspite@4-1905：dvtm KanColle : 開発表（一括）(5,3) → 装備３種表：艦上戦闘機（P251） 17:57：Warspite@4-1905：残念 17:58：GM@309：oh 17:58：GM@309：艦種点は自分で足してもらって 17:58：GM@309：MVP決めよっか 17:58：Warspite@4-1905：あと旗艦をもらいつつ 17:58：GM@309：あとそれ。 17:58：響＠4-1913：140に駆逐で20の160だね 17:59：GM@309：シークレットダイスで伏せてね 17:59：Warspite@4-1905：はい 18:00：Ташкент@4-1908：シークレットダイス 18:00：Warspite@4-1905：シークレットダイス 18:00：響＠4-1913：どうやるんだっけ… 18:00：Warspite@4-1905：シークレットダイス 18:00：Warspite@4-1905：s1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 18:00：神風@4-1915：シークレットダイス 18:00：提督：「s1d6」tte 18:00：提督：うつのだ 18:00：Warspite@4-1905：s1d6の後ろに文章入れればおk 18:00：響＠4-1913：シークレットダイス 18:01：神風@4-1915：　　ｓ１ｄ６　三月兎　バニー最高！！！！！１１！１！１！　みたいな感じで 18:01：Ташкент@4-1908：神風… 18:01：響＠4-1913：えーと… 18:01：Warspite@4-1905：神風...ｗ 18:01：Warspite@4-1905：これ 18:01：Warspite@4-1905：カードに切り替えたほうがいいんちゃう？ 18:02：Ташкент@4-1908：わからないならカードでもいいと思うよ 18:02：響＠4-1913：シークレットダイス 18:02：響@4-1913：s1d6 バニやよ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 18:02：Ташкент@4-1908：っと 18:02：Ташкент@4-1908：大丈夫そうだね 18:02：響＠4-1913：こんな感じかい？ 18:02：Ташкент@4-1908：そうそう 18:02：Warspite@4-1905：そう 18:02：神風@4-1915：そうね　理由も添えてもいいし開いた後でもいいし 18:02：響＠4-1913：なるほど・・・ 18:02：響＠4-1913：・・・一人だよね？ 18:02：Ташкент@4-1908：1人だね 18:02：神風@4-1915：はっはっは 18:03：響＠4-1913：どうやら人生の転機が訪れた様だね・・・ 18:03：響＠4-1913：え、えー・・・ 18:03：響＠4-1913：ごめんね、ちょっと考えるよ 18:04：神風@4-1915：わはは　ごゆっくり 18:05：GM@309：シークレットダイス 18:06：GM@309：とりあえず、セット完了したら押す点呼だしとくねー 18:06：GM@309：点呼開始！ 18:06：Ташкент@4-1908：準備完了！（1/4） 18:07：Warspite@4-1905：準備完了！（2/4） 18:07：響＠4-1913：シークレットダイス 18:07：響@4-1913：準備完了！（3/4） 18:07：神風@4-1915：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 18:10：GM@309：えーと、オープン前に申し訳ないのだが 18:10：Warspite@4-1905：うん？ 18:10：神風@4-1915：はい 18:11：GM@309：サブ任務の経験値10点を名誉点1に置き換えさせてくだち 18:11：神風@4-1915：はーい 18:11：Warspite@4-1905：わーい 18:11：響＠4-1913：えっ、あっ、うん 18:11：Ташкент@4-1908：了解 18:11：GM@309：ではMVP 18:11：GM@309：３ 18:11：GM@309：２ 18:11：GM@309：１ 18:11：GM@309：おーぷん！ 18:11：Warspite@4-1905：s1d6 響「全体的に今回の世界の中心だったと思います。KAWAIIは正義」 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 18:11：響@4-1913：s1d6 Ташкент 悩んだ結果、一番距離感が近かったと思うТашкентへ。Спасибо. KanColle : (1D6) → 1 18:11：神風@4-1915：s2d6 響ちゃん 別れのシーンの熱演に ほかでも積極的に話を盛り上げてくれた感じが KanColle : (2D6) → 82,6 → 8 18:12：Ташкент@4-1908：s1d7 神風 おばあちゃん可愛かったよ！出目がドラマティック？だったね KanColle : (1D7) → 5 18:12：GM@309：s1d100 ウォースパイト女王様＆お姉さんっぷりが良き。あと帰る前のセリフとかね！ 神風ちっちゃいおばあちゃん…艤装殴るのやめたほうがよくない…？ タシュケント三月兎があみぐるみありがとうって言ってた 響良き別れ＆ラストシーンをありがとう KanColle : (1D100) → 86 18:12：神風@4-1915：ドラマティック！ 18:12：GM@309：そのかわりGMからのを持っていっておくれ 18:12：神風@4-1915：わーい 18:12：Ташкент@4-1908：ありがとう！ 18:12：Warspite@4-1905：感謝 18:12：響＠4-1913：ありがとう 18:13：GM@309：それでは 18:13：Warspite@4-1905：150/2っと 18:13：GM@309：「不思議の国の艦娘」全編終了とさせていただきます 18:13：響＠4-1913：えーと、170/2かな？ 18:14：GM@309：久しぶりの卓立てで至らないこともあったかと思いますがありがとうございました 18:14：GM@309：お疲れ様でしたー！ 18:14：Warspite@4-1905：お疲れ様！ 18:14：響＠4-1913：お疲れ様です 18:14：神風@4-1915：おつかれさま＆ありがとうございましたっ！ 18:14：Ташкент@4-1908：お疲れ様！ 18:14：GM@309：あ、装備換装は自由です。換装結果を表に書いていってください。 18:15：神風@4-1915：フレーバー剣マークのついてる小口径砲＋電探を返却してもらって装備ー 18:15：Warspite@4-1905：ハイ返すね 18:16：Ташкент@4-1908：浮いた魚雷を貰おうかな 18:16：GM@309：「剣の印の砲」は普通の小口径主砲として扱ってください 18:16：神風@4-1915：はーい　また動かなかったわね…　えいえい（ガスッガスッ 18:16：Warspite@4-1905：初期装備に戻って終わり 18:16：Ташкент@4-1908：機銃は置いておく 18:16：神風@4-1915：はいよー 18:16：GM@309：(裏では言ったけど表でも一応ね) 18:16：神風@4-1915：鏡の国編があったらまた活躍するかもしれない 18:16：Warspite@4-1905：ポンポン砲は将来的に手放すかもでも今は持っておく